


Flower power

by silver_river



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drugs, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, Romance, roadfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_river/pseuds/silver_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конец шестидесятых - золотое время, когда призыв оберегать свою свободу как величайшую драгоценность, не звучал несусветной чушью, когда считалось, что достичь свободы можно, лишь изменив внутренний строй души.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower power

**Author's Note:**

> Hецензурная лексика, POV Джареда, упоминание употребления наркотиков. Временные рамки немного сдвинуты, ведь "Залив свиней" случился немного раньше, а The Who выпустили свою знаменитейшую "Behind Blue Eyes" гораздо позже. В одной из глав - гет. Непрекращающееся авторский рэнт, но мерисьюшности здесь нет ни грамма.   
> Автор арта Bob_;)

_"Я мечтаю сегодня!"  
Мартин Лютер Кинг_

**

В тот далекий год, когда гремели на всю страну отголоски первого в истории Вудстока, Дженис еще не загнулась от своей сигареты с марихуаной, а Фидель наглядно показал Кеннеди-младшему, как и в каком именно направлении стоит двигаться доблестной американской армии из Залива Свиней, и приключилась со мной эта история.  
В то лето, словно какой-то бесконечной доставкой, из Дананга и Фубая возвращались на родину обернутые неизменными флагами сотни цинковых гробов. Эра хиппи с их не понятой никем философией пацифизма, неумолимо двигалась к своему закату. А я бесцельно колесил по огромному лоскутному одеялу – Америке на допотопной развалюхе, бьюике пятьдесят третьего года выпуска, изрисованном кривыми «лапками», пафосными изречениями и просто яркими радужными разводами, не символизирующими ни черта, но смотревшимися весьма эффектно. Хрен ли меня дернул так изукрасить машину? К тому же, ни к каким культурам или кланам я себя не причислял, предпочитая жить размеренной дорожной жизнью: исправно болея за «Бостон Ред Сокс», перебиваясь мелкими заработками на игре в покер или криббидж, жульничая за бильярдным столом в захудалых барах и радуясь обретенной наконец свободе. Но факт оставался фактом, а вкупе со странным до крайности внешним видом меня легко можно было принять за хиппи, чему я, по большому-то счету, был весьма рад: отпадала всякая необходимость в обязательных ежевечерних «разговорах по душам» в очередном захолустном баре. С психов, как говорится, спрос невелик. Да и сами посудите, кому же приспичит разговаривать с хмурым патлатым парнем, обвешенным цацками, словно рождественская елка?  
Из надоевшего до тошноты Гановера я сбежал. Тут даже мамины слезы, подкрепленные отрывистыми отцовскими угрозами, не помогли. Да и не понять им своим зашоренным лживой пуританской моралью сознанием, какая же все-таки скверная штука – система. И какое это ни с чем несравнимое счастье – сломать прутья клетки, вырваться на свободу, дышать полной грудью и ничего не бояться. Дартмутский колледж был той самой клеткой, а бесконечно ханжеские, созданные неизвестно кем правила поведения – толстыми прутьями. Колоннами, поддерживающими прогнившую насквозь, двуличную западную мораль, позволяющую легко и просто совать свой длинный нос в дела, абсолютно ее не касающиеся. Ни дать ни взять – гребаная капитель, каким-то чудом держащаяся на пропитанных ложью и кровью подпорках.  
Еще одна загвоздка крылась в том, что я безумно устал выбиваться из общей массы своими взглядами (в то время я дико фанател от старика Хальтера), поступками и внешним видом. Одно время я даже подумывал о том, чтобы вытатуировать громогласные правила Дармута у себя на заднице. Но идея эта, как вы сами понимаете, не продвинулась дальше плоских шуток. Если ты учишься в Дартмуте, твои волосы должны быть допустимо правильной длины. Если ты учишься в Дартмуте, на тебе не должно быть кучи индейских побрякушек и амулетов непонятного предназначения. Если ты учишься в Дартмуте, марихуана и ЛСД – твои злейшие враги. И, наконец, если ты учишься в Дартмуте, тебе стоит отучиться думать вообще. Моя бывшая девчонка Сэнди, с которой мы познакомились во время памятных забастовок в Орегоне, при упоминании правил колледжа смешно морщила нос и бурчала что-то о «стадном режиме, запрещающем трахаться и дышать».  
\- Как можно идти на поводу у толпы? – спрашивала она, глубоко вдыхая терпко-сладкий дым очередной дешевой дури. – Мне насрать на тебя, тебе насрать на какую-нибудь миссис Робинсон – и, в итоге, всем насрать на всех. Так какого черта меня должно волновать их мнение?  
По телеку уже битый час шла слезливая мелодрама, повествующая об ужасах войны, а из динамиков пластиночного проигрывателя лилась «Зеленая река» Creedence. Мы с Сэнди только что трахнулись и расслабленно валялись в постели, изнывая от вездесущей жары, вползающей в распахнутые окна раскаленными щупальцами. Откуда-то снизу, из комнаты Стива доносились приглушенные отголоски вечеринки. Ночная улица то и дело оживала пронзительным воем полицейской сирены. А Сэнди курила, беззаботно стряхивая пепел прямиком на влажную простыню, не особо заморачиваясь опасениями прожечь нахрен легкую ткань.

 

\- Какой кретин сказал, что набожная дура миссис Смит может указывать мне, что делать? Это ведь моя жизнь, а не ее. Какого тогда черта? Они считают гомосексуализм психическим отклонением, феминисток – фригидными суками, а «детей цветов» - ленивыми ублюдками. Напыщенные куски дерьма!  
Я помалкивал, предпочитая дать ей возможность выговориться. Сэнди любила поразмышлять об устройстве социума в целом и неизменно считала Америку «жопой мира».  
\- Самой отстойной жопой, - говорила она, вновь затягиваясь и принимаясь глупо хихикать.  
Разморенный жарой, недавним сексом и горьковатым дымом марихуаны, я был согласен с ней, как никогда прежде.  
\- Мы должны вырваться на свободу! Если мы не сделаем этого сейчас, то потом нам просто не позволят. Мой брат потерял обе ноги в дельте Меконга, потому что остался в клетке. А я не хочу остаться обезглавленной, - она рассмеялась, неловко помахивая зажатой между пальцами сигаретой. – Мы все обезглавлены…  
Несколько крупинок горящего пепла попали мне на грудь, отчего я зло зашипел и грубо сдавил ее запястье.  
\- Заткнись!  
\- У-у-у, ты такой же, - разочарованно промычала она.  
С Сэнди мы разбежались через три недели после того памятного забастовочного знакомства. Она, как водится, обозвала меня неудачником, а я в отместку назвал ее шлюхой, за что схлопотал нехилую пощечину и болезненный тычок в живот. После чего Сэнди исчезла из моей жизни вместе со своим потрепанным чемоданом, в котором неизменно таскала зачитанного до дыр Сэлинджера, бутылку виски и целую кипу грязных трусов.  
В колледже мне делать было нечего. Не помогало даже общение с Чадом – местным задротом-ботаником, отчего-то возомнившим себя моим лучшим другом и бродившим за мной по пятам на манер хвоста. Скучнейшим он был типом, скажу я вам. А уж о том, чтобы выпить пива где-нибудь в баре или замутить с какой-нибудь девчонкой, Чад и слышать не хотел, предпочитая посвящать все свободное время игре на пианино и занятиям живописью (именно так он называл ту несусветную дерьмовую мазню, которую гордо демонстрировал климактеричным старухам на никому не интересных художественных выставках).  
В тот день стояла непривычная для конца августа жара. Раскаленный воздух словно застыл, свернувшись плотным душным покрывалом, не пропускающим ни малейшего дуновения ветерка. Черная асфальтовая лента под колесами бьюика казалась мягкой и липкой, как если бы какой-нибудь умник залил все вокруг вязкой патокой. А в высоком, выцветшем до линялого льняного оттенка небе не было ни одного захудалого облачка. Мой драндулет закапризничал неподалеку от Фейтвелла. На шестьдесят пятой автомагистрали, ползущей, на манер гигантской змеи, от далекого Вашингтона прямиком до столь же далекого Мексиканского залива. Солнце заливало чахлые кустарники раскаленной светящейся лавой, линия горизонта колыхалась от жары, а я громко матерился, отшвырнув в сторону пустую банку из-под колы и, стараясь не вспоминать оставшийся с милю позади ярко-красный стенд, на котором блондинистая красотка в пышном платье в горошек, улыбаясь, указывала на целый ящик вожделенного напитка.  
Когда бьюик, остановившись в очередной раз, чихнул чахлым облачком дыма, я чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, вылезая из салона и проклиная на чем свет стоит собственную недальновидность, подсказавшую мне купить эту развалину, старого продавца, толкнувшего мне драндулет по несусветно низкой цене, да и вообще всю эту идиотскую ситуацию в целом.  
Стащив мокрую от пота рубашку, я подпоясался и принялся сосредоточенно изучать наверняка приказавший долго жить карбюратор, а убедившись в том, что мой славный бьюик уже никогда больше не заведется, я изо всех сил пнул по переднему колесу и заорал во всю глотку от чистейшей злости. Уверяю вас, что если бы в этот самый момент мне под руку попался какой-нибудь кретин, я просто-напросто размозжил бы ему черепушку. И, поверьте, я не шучу. Наоравшись всласть, я обернулся, оглядывая однотонный пейзаж и то и дело досадливо сплевывая вязкую, горчащую от сигарет слюну в рыжеватую придорожную пыль. Кругом, насколько хватало глаз, раскинулась выжженная до кирпичного оттенка каменистая пустошь, перечеркнутая посредине тонкой черной лентой дороги. Выгоревший до едва различимого белого цвета дорожный указатель лаконично сообщал об особенной осторожности на данном участке дороги. Показав средний палец куску ненужной железки, я снова сплюнул и саданул кулаком по капоту. Ну, не черт ли?  
Ситуация сложилась – хреновее не бывает. По моим, весьма приблизительным, нужно сказать, подсчетам до Фейтвелла было миль сорок, никак не меньше. Идти пешком не имело смысла. Просто верный способ подохнуть от вездесущей жары. Оглядев пустующую дорогу, на которой мой бьюик выделялся ярким цветастым пятном, я махнул рукой на возможность поймать попутку и, плюнув на все, вновь забрался в насквозь пропитанный августовским пеклом салон, врубил погромче едва уловимую спортивную волну, где как раз надрывался Энди Пратчетт, призывающий болельщиков «Ред Сокс» держать кулаки за любимую команду, откинул скрипнувшее сидение и приоткрыл люк в попытке поймать хоть немного спасительной прохлады. Чуть зажмурившись, я меланхолично разглядывал яркие радужные разводы, блестевшие на лобовом стекле, почему-то прокручивая в памяти давнюю речь профессора социологии – знатного параноика, ни разу не сказавшего о Гитлере ни одного кривого слова и заслужившего славу подспудного приверженца фашизма.  
«Социум – это, в первую очередь, взаимодействие. Взаимодействие, построенное на взаимодействии. Питающееся им. Дающее ему силу и способность двигаться в указанном направлении. Без взаимодействия построить что-то значимое просто не удастся».  
Уже проваливаясь в ленивую, сдобренную жаждой и жарой, дремоту я вяло отметил, что «Ред Сокс» позорно продули в седьмом иннинге, а возмущенные, едва ли не плачущие окрики Пратчетта сменились мелодичными The Who с их лиричной «Behind Blue Eyes». Тяжело вздыхая и без конца ворочаясь на нагретой коже сидения, я потихоньку провалился в беспокойный сон, в котором, по давней привычке, вел незапоминающиеся споры с кем-то невидимым, но очень назойливым. Кем-то, старательно зудящим на самой грани слышимости противным комариным писком, сквозь который прорывалось нежным пересвистом отдаленное птичье пение.  
\- Ты чертов засранец, - буркнул я сквозь вязкую, заполненную ватой и разноголосыми выкриками, дремоту, стараясь зарядить наглому типу прямиком по роже.  
\- Ну ты и козлина, чувак, - ответил голос, подтвердив слова ощутимым тычком в плечо.  
Подскочив на сидении не хуже эпилептика, я проснулся, схватившись за, казавшуюся чугунной голову, и продрал наконец глаза.  
Закатное золото шибануло по сетчатке огненной лавой, заставив ослепнуть на добрую минуту. Где-то неподалеку загромыхали отголоски надвигающейся грозы. Потянуло свежестью и резким запахом озона, а пронзительный птичий пересвист, преследовавший меня всю дорогу, поутих, став как-то мягче и вкрадчивее, что ли.  
\- Хиппи! – презрительно буркнул кто-то совсем неподалеку, вынуждая меня вновь подскочить от неожиданности и пребольно стукнуться макушкой о несправедливо низкую крышу салона. Я разлепил глаза, намереваясь сказать пару ласковых прилипчивому мудаку, вздумавшему потревожить мой сон, и, мягко говоря, опешил. Мудак в наличии имелся. Это факт. И наглость, четко написанная на основательно заросшей щетиной физиономии вызвала глухую неприязнь и чуть гадливое отвращение. Категоричная Сэнди презрительно назвала бы его «смазливым» и попала бы в точку, потому что чего-чего, а уж этой самой смазливости в хамоватом ублюдке было с лихвой. Тут никакой щетиной не обойдешься. К тому же, потертая кожаная куртка, вся в многочисленных заплатах и заклепках, высоченные ботинки на шнуровке (это при ста-то градусах) и старательно изодранные на коленях джинсы – выдавали в гребаном придурке одного из Конфедерации, хотя никаких нашивок, символизирующих его причастность к «Джеку», я не приметил.  
\- Какого хера уставился? – бросил я, снова потирая затекшую от неудобного положения шею.  
И ведь погрешил же против истины. На самом деле, сам пялился на него, как на нечто диковинное и выбивающееся за рамки привычного восприятия. Чертов мудак даже очки свои идиотские снял, прожигая меня возмущенным взглядом, а затем зло сплюнул прямиком в дорожную пыль.  
\- Охренел? Хиппи, ты выражения-то выбирай, а то так недолго и по яйцам огрести.  
\- Вали, - прошипел я, с трудом выкарабкавшись из раскалившейся от жары кабины бьюика, - без тебя тошно, красавчик.  
Кто меня дернул вякнуть что-то подобное? Но сказанного, как говорится, не воротишь, а потому я уставился на сразу как-то заинтересовавшегося кретина злобным пронизывающим взглядом. Чад когда-то упоминал, что подобные взгляды – моя коронная фишка. Мол, посмотришь так, Джаред, и поджилки трястись начинают. Чертов байкер трястись даже и не думал. Мало того, он вопиюще нахально оглядел мою одежду, яркий, отливающий радугой в закатном зареве бьюик и, ухмыльнувшись совершенно гадкой, кривоватой ухмылкой, выдал:  
\- Садись. Подброшу.

**

В насквозь пропахшей въедливым запахом жареного лука и крепкого кофе закусочной было до того людно, что мне пришлось основательно поработать локтями, пробираясь к маячившему в дальнем углу колченогому пластиковому столику. Благо, рост позволял быстро приструнить возмущенных этим бесцеремонным вторжением местных. Только вот злых взглядов, насмешливых реплик и перешептываний избежать не удалось.  
\- Гляди-ка, Роб, - брякнул дородный, одетый в громадную, трещавшую по швам клетчатую рубашку мужик, которого я с минуту назад просто-напросто отодвинул со своего пути, - кто к нам пожаловал!  
Роб – худосочный доходяга с сальными, неопределенного мышиного цвета волосами, расплылся в масляной, совершенно мерзкой пошлой ухмылке.  
\- Джуд, да ведь это Сонни и Шер!  
Заинтересовавшиеся инцидентом посетители встретили сомнительную шутку стройным гоготом. А какой-то толстяк, по всей видимости, страдающий алопецией, даже одобрительно хлопнул хлюпика Роба по костлявому плечу.  
\- Сонни больно коротковат, - заметил кто-то в толпе обнаруживших новое развлечение работяг, - а вот Шер – в самый раз.  
Я зыркнул в сторону хохочущих местных, стараясь вычислить смелого остряка, чтобы попозже хорошенько потолковать на кулаках со скалящимся идиотом. Держу пари, что одним расквашенным носом он бы точно не отделался. Мой новый знакомый, которого я мысленно так и окрестил «мудаком-байкером», повернулся к обменивающейся шутками толпе и, обводя взглядом потешающуюся сомнительную публику, улыбнулся:  
\- Добрый вечер, джентльмены. Сегодня замечательная погода, не находите? Если кому-нибудь из вас захочется продолжить знакомство на свежем воздухе, я всегда к вашим услугам.  
\- Ишь, хрень ученая, - брякнул Роб, сплевывая сквозь внушительную щель между передними зубами, и обернулся к лавирующей между столиками белобрысой официантке, провожая ее заинтересованно-щенячьим взглядом.  
\- Попозже, сынок, - расхохотался Джуд, одним глотком осушая гигантский бокал пива, - для начала силенок наберись.  
Байкер усмехнулся, салютуя здоровяку Джуду двумя пальцами, и кивнул, будто соглашаясь с обидным утверждением.  
\- Двигай, - прошипел он мне, напрочь разрушая образ недалекого залетного интеллигента, неожиданно попавшего в отставший от жизни клоповник.  
Я возмущенно воззрился на него, но ругаться не стал: не хватало еще устроить потасовку на радость недружественно настроенной публике. К тому же, я дико устал, трясясь по ухабам на его проклятом байке, ведь этому придурку вздумалось срезать путь прямиком через пустошь. Желудок красноречиво напомнил мне, что, вообще-то, сегодня гребаная пятница, то есть третий день, как я путешествовал по западной части Мэна, перебиваясь лишь газировкой и сигаретами. А уж сводящий с ума терпкий аромат запеченного с салом картофеля вперемешку с пряным запахом тушеного мяса спровоцировал вполне ожидаемое, обильное слюноотделение.  
Денег у меня не было. Не срасталось как-то в последнее время с покером. Банковский счет, когда-то открытый на мое имя отцом, оказался заблокирован, как только я переступил порог Дартмута. Ну, удивляться тут было нечему. Мать, всю свою сознательную жизнь протаскавшаяся за ним на короткой цепи брака, повлиять, а уж тем более оспаривать отцовские решения не имела права. К тому же, заручиться ее поддержкой было заведомо гиблым делом, поскольку никакого результата, кроме бесконечных слез, нервотрепки и скандалов это все равно бы не принесло.  
Показательно похлопав себя по карманам, заполненным лишь табачным крошевом да парой-тройкой десятицентовиков, я развел руками, намереваясь поскорее свалить из мерзопакостной забегаловки:  
\- Эй, приятель, я, наверное…  
Байкер обернулся, скользнув по моему лицу равнодушно - рассеянным взглядом, и буркнул под нос:  
\- Сегодня я угощаю. А потому заткнись и прекрати мельтешить эдакой радугой.  
\- Ты полегче, а!  
\- Извини, принцесса, давно с леди не общался. Понимаешь, дорога и все такое, - он неопределенно махнул рукой в мою сторону, словно, мать его, отгонял оголодавшего, чертовски назойливого комара.  
\- Еще раз назовешь меня так – и ты покойник.  
\- Ладно-ладно, - он примирительно поднял руки вверх, - садись.  
\- Мудак, - прошипел я, нарочно отодвигая потертый стул с громким жалобным скрежетом.  
Недавняя официантка – предмет воздыханий шуткаря Роба - спешить к новоприбывшим посетителям явно не желала. Обосновавшись у исписанного разнообразной чепухой телефонного автомата, она рыдала в трубку, то и дело сморкаясь в свой передник, хаотично изукрашенный большими жирными пятнами. В ответ на окрик моего нового знакомого она лишь меланхолично махнула рукой, продолжая громко шмыгать носом и втолковывать что-то абсолютно равнодушному куску черного пластика.  
\- Славное местечко, - иронично протянул байкер, полнее откидываясь на стуле и со стоном вытягивая длинные ноги в узкое пространство между столиками.  
Свой шлем он пристроил на самом краешке шатающегося стола и то и дело поддерживал его рукой, когда очередной посетитель протискивался в мешанине спинок стульев, чьих-то ног, дорожных сумок и прочей хренотени.  
Я выбил из пачки изрядно помятую сигарету и с удовольствием подкурил, выпуская сизое колечко дыма прямиком под закопченный потолок.  
\- Тебе вполне подходит.  
Он засмеялся, нагло выхватывая из моих пальцев сигарету и жадно затягиваясь.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Ага, вы просто созданы друг для друга.  
Официантка, наконец прервавшая свои телефонные перипетии, подошла и, презрительно оглядев мою длинную цветастую рубаху, повернулась к байкеру, доставая из кармана замызганный блокнот и огрызок карандаша.  
\- Спиртное только после двадцати одного, - заявила она, кивком указывая в мою сторону.  
Новый знакомый ослепительно улыбнулся и, быстро поймав мой яростный, пылающий злостью и негодованием взгляд, больно пнул мою лодыжку подошвой тяжеленного ботинка.  
\- О’кей, милочка, - он даже позабыл о своем драгоценном шлеме, принимаясь вовсю заигрывать с этой недалекой гусыней, тут же, впрочем, подарившей ему скупую улыбку, - тогда мне пива, а моему приятелю – порцию хорошего куриного стейка.  
\- Ладно, - она манерно поправила неопрятно выбившуюся из прически прядь и исчезла в причудливом водовороте голосов, выкриков и аппетитных запахов.  
\- Сплошное дерьмо, а не город, - проворчал я, мстительно наступая байкеру на ногу, - прямо-таки «Сумеречная зона».  
Он поморщился, но промолчал, продолжая курить стащенную у меня сигарету.  
Из примостившегося в уголке музыкального автомата раздавались печальные гитарные риффы The Birds, призывающих делать то, о чем мечтаешь. Громко плакал ребенок, заглушая даже визгливые взрывы смеха и гул назревающей потасовки, а всего в паре шагов от меня пожилой бородатый мужчина в футболке с цветастым логотипом «Big Brother and the Holding Company» кормил с ложечки мороженым свою дородную, малокровную супругу.  
\- Попробуй вот этот кусочек, сладенькая.  
Я хмыкнул, про себя отметив, что для «сладенькой» леди уже чересчур старовата.  
\- Я Дженсен, - байкер бросил окурок в грязную жестяную пепельницу и, не скрывая какого-то ленивого удовольствия, потянулся.  
\- Рад за тебя, - я продолжал оглядывать разношерстную публику и не обращал на него ни малейшего внимания.  
Тот пропустил колкость мимо ушей и подпер подбородок кулаком, внимательно рассматривая мою одежду.  
\- И что ты хочешь этим показать или доказать? – он неопределенно махнул рукой в мою сторону.  
Я поморщился, предчувствуя очередной наполненный подковырками и глупыми шутками разговор.  
\- Ты и вправду хочешь знать?  
\- Ну, мы застряли в кошмарной тошниловке хрен знает где. К тому же, похоже, своевременное обслуживание клиентов не является отличительной чертой этого заведения. Я вытащил твою глупую задницу из переделки, а потому – да, сейчас мне приспичило поговорить, - протянул он, расслабленно улыбаясь и кивком указывая на пачку «Мальборо», которую я со вздохом ему протянул.  
\- Я не исповедую никакую философию, если ты об этом. Да меня вообще мало что заботит, по большому-то счету.  
Он настолько пристально разглядывал кожаные браслеты на моих запястьях, что стало неприятно. Я убрал руки под стол, сжимая собственные колени побелевшими пальцами.  
\- Свалил из колледжа совсем недавно, - констатировал он, посмеиваясь, - дури в голове полным-полно, а потому еще не столкнулся с тем разнообразным дерьмом, которым пропитана наша чертова реальность.  
Я поджал губы, намереваясь встать из-за стола и тем самым закончить этот никому ненужный бесполезный разговор. Словно предугадывая мой рывок, он молниеносно ухватил меня за запястье и снова улыбнулся, примирительно пожимая плечами:  
\- Ладно, парень, не кипятись. Хочешь, замнем эту тему? Просто я к тому, что на дороге небезопасно. Да и «Пантеры»  
эти разбушевались. Слышал, может, о «мескалиновой резне» в Калифорнии?  
Я кивнул, провожая взглядом проклятую ленивую официантку, наконец-то соизволившую принести наш заказ. В желудке громко заурчало, отчего я сконфуженно закашлялся, заглушая постыдные булькающие звуки. Дженсен заткнулся, кивая неопрятной дурехе и засовывая в дырявый карман ее передника незаслуженные чаевые.  
\- Ежели еще чего хотите, всегда к вашим услугам, - защебетала та, сминая в пальцах шуршащую двадцатку.  
\- О’кей, детка, пока все отлично, - он подмигнул, поворачиваясь в мою сторону и наглядно показывая, что разговор окончен.  
Девица, с минуту, помялась возле столика, а затем, наконец, убралась восвояси.  
\- Кажется, она имела в виду не совсем ужин, - заметил я, жадно вдыхая аппетитный запах и принимаясь за свой стейк.  
Он глотнул пива, рассеянно кивая в ответ, и вновь усмехнулся:  
\- Да пожалуйста, можешь продолжить знакомство, если хочешь. Правда, я не ручаюсь за то, что, обнаружив отсутствие у тебя налички, ее дружки Джуд и Робби не перережут тебе глотку где-нибудь в подворотне.  
Я поперхнулся, предпочитая не обращать внимания на его издевательский тон.  
Публика потихоньку рассасывалась, покидая захолустное заведение с тем, чтобы продолжить свой путь, а меня охватила внезапно острая досада, заглушившая даже упоительное чувство сытости. Машины больше не было, а потому отпадал всякий смысл в продолжении моего персонального развлекательного тура по Америке. Только вот, что делать дальше, я решительно не знал. Можно было, конечно, вернуться в Дармут, тем более что срок оплаты за обучение еще не истек. Можно было попытаться сунуться к Чаду. Уверяю вас, он бы хрен мне отказал. Сэнди как-то высказала мнение, что затюканный ботаник просто-напросто влюблен в меня по самое не могу. В тот вечер мы крепко поцапались, и я даже порывался выставить бесцеремонную Сэнди за дверь.  
Безрадостные размышления прервал Дженсен, легко щелкнувший пальцами у моего лица.  
\- Эй? Чего приуныл? Хотя погоди, кажется, я догадываюсь в чем дело.  
Я вздохнул, разглядывая отражающий свет ламп запыленный прямоугольник окна, за которым клубилась чернотой удушливо-жаркая ночь.  
\- Пойдем, - сказал Дженсен, вставая и аккуратно перекидывая ремешок шлема через руку.  
\- А…  
\- У меня часто меняется настроение, я храплю и терпеть не могу душеспасительные беседы. А о большем тебе знать и необязательно.  
\- Но…  
Он преспокойно развернул меня лицом к двери и легко подтолкнул в спину.  
\- Шагай.  
\- Эй, детка? – раздался громкий окрик с другого конца зала, подкрепленный залихватским свистом и оглушительным гоготом. – Как насчет того, чтобы продолжить знакомство?  
\- Твою мать! – прошипел сквозь зубы Дженсен и обернулся к некстати запетушившемуся громиле Джуду, расплывшемуся в издевательской ухмылке. – Да, пожалуйста, Джуди. Всегда мечтал поспарринговаться с недалеким куском свинины.  
Толпа возмущенно заулюлюкала, а покрасневший от ярости Джуд подскочил на месте, словно черт из табакерки. Весьма откормленный, к слову.  
\- Глядите-ка, ребята, сраные миролюбивые пидоры блистают остроумием, - он бросил на меня короткий злющий взгляд. – Ленивые тупые ублюдки!  
Улыбающийся Дженсен быстро впихнул мне в руки свой драгоценный шлем, наградив на прощание крепким тычком в плечо:  
\- Проваливай. Быстро.  
Я разозлился, переводя возмущенный взгляд с него на нетвердо стоящего на ногах Джуда, которого шестерящие дружки-собутыльники одобрительно похлопывали по плечам и поддерживали под руки.  
\- Заткнись! – Дженсен вновь пихнул меня, да так сильно, что я едва не зарылся носом в грязный кафельный пол. – Отгонишь байк к той заправке, что на въезде в город. Помнишь? Там еще висел большой плакат с изречениями старины Кинга. Давай, дуй.  
Я крепко схватил протянутый шлем, едва не оторвав Дженсену руку, и, шипя сквозь зубы многочисленные проклятия, быстро вышел в удушливую, раскаленную, как гигантская печка, августовскую ночь.

**

Заправщик – хмурый старик, чей тягучий акцент с головой выдавал уроженца Массачусетса, неспешно прикурил и, бросив на меня меланхолично-созерцательный взгляд, махнул рукой в сторону небольшой постройки-развалюхи, которая, судя по удушливо-резкому запаху и жужжанию вездесущих мух, несмолкающему даже ночью, была ничем иным, как сортиром.  
\- Туда отгони.  
Я улыбнулся, про себя потешаясь над этим невнятным «Тда», и, жмурясь от жутчайшего едкого запаха застарелой мочи и дерьма, припарковал байк в разросшихся зарослях можжевельника, что окружал постройку, как заколдованный терновник из сказки о спящей красавице.  
Легкий теплый ветерок колыхал придорожную траву и гонял по асфальту обрывки мусора и газет. Неподалеку от рекламного щита с выгоревшей напрочь надписью, в которой смутно угадывался настойчивый призыв голосовать за сенатора Макдауэлла, расположился грузовик, грузный водитель коего курил неподалеку, смачно сплевывая в пыль. Он глушил «Олли» и подпевал незатейливому кантри-мотивчику, лившемуся из открытых окон маленького синего форда, почему-то напоминающего старую загнанную собаку.  
\- А этот где? – спросил подошедший старик, зябко кутаясь в свою измазанную маслом ярко-оранжевую куртку и тыкая пальцем в припаркованный байк.  
Я пожал плечами, чувствуя себя весьма неловко. Как если бы кто-то заставил меня играть в некую странную игру, правил которой я не знаю.  
\- Решает проблемы, - я неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону города, пытаясь дать старику понять, что беседа – последнее, что меня сейчас занимает.  
Я дико устал. Да, черт! Вымотался, как загнанная лошадь. К тому же, где-то позади стойко обосновалась подкрадывающаяся на цыпочках дремота, только и ждущая удобного момента, чтобы закрыть мне глаза ласковыми липкими ладонями. Старик усмехнулся, потушив окурок носком ботинка, и, трубно высморкавшись в рукав, буркнул насмешливо:  
\- Если эти проблемы выглядят примерно так же, как в прошлый раз, то одной лишь сломанной рукой он точно не отделается.  
Я в недоумении уставился на него, стараясь вникнуть в смысл сказанной фразы. Судя по всему, я не ослышался. А значит, выходило, что этот Дженсен – гребаный мудак без каких-либо отличительных знаков Конфедерации - был знаком с неприметным заправщиком, обладателем смешного массачусетского акцента, из городка Фейтвелл.  
\- Эй, парень? – я обернулся, стараясь не морщиться от боли в гудящих мышцах. – Ты можешь покемарить в моем фургоне, пока суд да дело. Прежде чем свалишься. Ты не волнуйся, за байком я присмотрю. Тем паче, что мне нужно хорошенько потолковать с его владельцем.  
Старик рассмеялся хриплым, каркающим смехом, тут же перешедшим в типичный надсадный кашель заядлого курильщика. Вновь сплюнув, он ругнулся и пробурчал зло:  
\- Простуда чертова. Совсем измочалила, зараза. Да и как тут не подхватишь, коли погода обманчивая, что молодая жена? Вроде и жарища парит, а, нет-нет, и просквозит нахрен.  
Я покивал, пытаясь изобразить хоть малейшее сочувствие к стариковским проблемам, и вновь принялся прокручивать в мыслях занятные подробности, рассказанные заправщиком.  
\- А вы давно Дженсена знаете? – я постарался придать голосу побольше недалекой простоты, тем более что старик был далеко не промах. Раскрутить такого на разговор – все равно что удить в вязком стоячем болоте.  
\- Да, давненько. Наверняка, поболее твоего… - он улыбнулся, прищурившись. - Знаешь, я прекрасно знаю, что чужие советы – нахрен никому ненужная штуковина, да и толку от них ноль, потому что тот, кто их просит – тупой неудачник, но ты все же не связывался бы с этим дельцем. Больно нехорошо оно попахивает.  
Я сглотнул, разглядывая его глаза под низко надвинутым козырьком кепки.  
\- А Дженсен? – сам не знал, зачем спросил. Просто хотелось наконец разъяснить ситуацию. Если бы мой новый знакомый оказался замешан в чем-то противозаконном или имел проблемы с полицией, я тут же развернулся бы и свалил на все четыре стороны, забыв о том, как он выглядит. Неприятности – не та полянка, на которую бы мне хотелось забрести.  
Мое первое знакомство с фараонами было коротким, но весьма запоминающимся. Сэнди тогда тоже не посчастливилось. В результате, все наши мирные лозунги стоили нам множества синяков, а мне – еще и разбитой губы вдобавок. С тех пор я зарекся участвовать в забастовках и акциях протеста, сколь бы правильными ни были их цели.  
\- Дженсен – абсолютный псих, - заявил старик, прерывая закружившиеся калейдоскопическими узорами яркие картинки воспоминаний, - и в один прекрасный момент он нарвется. Ты не о нем волнуйся, сынок, а о себе. Надо ли оно тебе? Кстати, можешь звать меня Джимом. И проваливай уже спать, а не то захрапишь прямиком здесь, в пылище.  
Старик сморкался особенно долго и звучно, и, так и не отрываясь от своего занятия, замахал на меня здоровенной ручищей с пожелтевшими от табака ногтями, пока я бормотал какие-то глупые благодарности.  
\- Спасибо, Джим.  
Подхватив шлем Дженсена и чувствуя себя полным кретином от того, что таскаюсь с этой хренью, будто с драгоценностью, я побрел в сторону белого трейлера, расположившегося боком к дороге.  
Пролетевший мимо грузовик обдал меня взметнувшимся столбом пыли, мелкого гравиевого крошева и громким гулом. В выжженной траве застрекотали на все лады кузнечики и цикады. Огласила легкой трелью окружающую ночь пролетевшая птица. А где-то высоко, в бездонном темнеющем небе c редкими бледными точками звезд, прожужжал на самой грани слышимости самолет.  
В трейлере Джима царил удушливый запах застарелого табачного дыма и пота. Я поморщился и, не зажигая света, двинулся наощупь к темнеющему у дальней стены диванчику. Изредка вползающий в окно отсвет фар чертил на светлой штукатурке диковинные мазки-росчерки, поочередно выхватывая разнообразные детали интерьера: колченогий деревянный стол, накрытый клетчатой скатертью, зеленое кресло с большой черной вмятиной на сидении, настольную лампу без абажура, ощетинившуюся пустующим патроном и плакат, лаконично призывающий «выключить чертову «свинью»». Улегшись, я закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как потихоньку отходит куда-то на задний план усталость, как тяжелеет, наливаясь приятной пустотой, голова, а лениво ворочающиеся мысли и вовсе замедляются, оставляя после себя легкое послевкусие разочарования и какой-то странной неудовлетворенности.  
За окном кантри-волна сменилась сосредоточенным донельзя голосом ведущего экстренного выпуска новостей.  
«Продолжается расследование по делу об убийствах в Бенедикт-Кэньон, Лос-Анджелес, штат Калифорния. Сейчас прорабатываются несколько версий случившегося. Напоминаем, что…»  
Я не заметил, как соскользнул в густую вязкую дремоту, где рассказы об исписанных кровью стенах в доме, некогда принадлежавшему Терри Мэлчеру, сменились хрипловатым голосом Джоан Баэз, поющей «Dimonds and Rust» Боба Дилана.  
Не знаю точно, сколько я проспал (мне казалось, что я только-только закрыл глаза), как ударивший в уши оглушительный грохот, сопровождавшийся бесконечным яростным чертыханьем, заставил меня подскочить на неудобном диване и уставиться во все глаза на матерящегося на чем свет стоит Джима, волокущего под руки основательно помятого Дженсена.  
\- Просыпайся, красотка, – буркнул старик, мазнув по мне ехидным взглядом, - поможешь.  
Он сгрузил свою ношу на пол и, поморщившись, схватился за поясницу.  
\- Ишь, разожрался, дурак чертов.  
Я встал, подслеповато косясь на распростертого на затертом линолеуме Дженсена, и спросил так и продолжающего ворчать старика.  
\- Сильно они его отделали?  
Джим расхохотался, грузно шлепнувшись на стоящий неподалеку стул, и ответил, легко тыкая явно бессознательного Дженсена в бок носком ботинка:  
\- Ага, сильно. Только вот виски добил окончательно.  
\- Вы хотите сказ…  
\- Сынок, за свою жизнь я перевидал столько пьяниц, что тебе и не снилось. Всякое бывало. Но одно могу сказать точно – еще ни разу мне не доводилось встречать человека, настолько же не умеющего пить, как это делает Дженсен. Папаша его был знатным выпивохой, бывало, пинту пива выдует и не поморщится, а вот этот-то подкачал.  
Он вновь пихнул пьяного вусмерть Дженсена и со стоном откинулся на жесткую спинку стула.  
Я пожал плечами и тяжело вздохнул, склонившись над байкером, изговнявшим мне не только весь день, но и ночь. Джим знал, о чем говорит, а уж идущий от Дженсена кисловатый резкий запах алкоголя и вовсе заставил меня скривиться.  
\- Перетащим его на диван? – спросил я, хватаясь за рукава припорошенной пылью кожаной куртки.  
\- Валяй, - хитрый старик только прищелкнул пальцами, принимаясь рыться по карманам в поисках сигарет.  
Даже не сдвинулся, хрен старый. Я бросил на него долгий взгляд исподлобья, но не удостоился ничего, кроме звучного покашливания, да недовольного бурчания под нос.  
\- Помочь не хотите?  
Уж что-что, а прямота всегда была моим самым сильным качеством. К тому же, мне вовсе не улыбалось гнуть свою спину ради тяжеленного пьяного козла. Заметушившийся старик тут же подскочил, видимо, напрочь позабыв о больной спине, и, развернувшись, выскочил в открытую дверь трейлера, бормоча:  
\- Кажись, клиенты. Ты уж тут как-нибудь сам разберись, сынок.  
Уверяю, попадись мне под руку что-нибудь тяжелое, я с удовольствием бы запустил эту самую штуковину в спину нагло слинявшего Джима. А еще бы треснул для острастки. Ничего тяжелого под рукой не оказалось, а громко всхрапнувший Дженсен принялся хаотично размахивать руками при любой попытке сдвинуть его с места. Я, конечно, и сам-то пушинкой не был, но этот напившийся, как последняя скотина, мудак, казалось, утроил свой чертов, и так немаленький вес. Повозившись еще минут пять и, не удостоившись ничего, кроме нескольких болезненных тычков, я, плюнув, оставил его валяться на грязном полу. Пожалуйста, да на здоровье, если ему так нравится.  
От недосыпания звенело в ушах, а скопившаяся внизу живота тяжесть недвусмысленно сигнализировала, что пришла пора бы наведаться в вонючий джимов сортир.  
Оставив упрямого пьяного ублюдка в покое, я вышел, зажмурившись от сыпанувшего в глаза мелкого сора. Бледное солнце вставало над этой частью Атлантики, лениво выкатываясь из-за горизонта. А низко нависшие над землей брюхатые серые тучи красноречиво свидетельствовали о приближающемся дожде. Джим обнаружился у второй колонки. Усевшись прямиком на цементный бордюр, он неспешно курил, расслабленно откинувшись на выцветший, бывший некогда ярко-красным, а теперь порыжевший бок заправочного автомата.  
\- Как успехи? – в голосе старика сквозила хорошо ощущаемая ехидца.  
Я покосился на него, потирая онемевшие от, непривычной для лета, прохладцы кончики пальцев, и вздохнул.  
\- С вашей помощью было бы полегче.  
Джим лишь расхохотался, звучно похлопывая себя по коленям.  
\- Оставь ты его, сынок. Пускай проспится, а завтра, как водится, поговорите, и все у вас будет замечательно.  
Нужно сказать, что при этом наглом, абсолютно неуместном заявлении моя злость зашкалила до высшей отметки.  
\- Послушайте, вы что, и вправду думаете, что я… что мы…  
Я уставился на него, прожигая взглядом так что, казалось, еще минута - и от недалекого старика останутся одни лишь головешки.  
\- Я думаю, что Дженсен никогда не делает что-то просто так, сынок.  
Старик поднялся, отряхиваясь, как старый, измученный блохами пес, и медленно побрел в сторону трейлера, так и оставив меня стоять столбом посреди набирающей обороты бури.

**

Первая мысль, пришедшая мне в голову, после короткого и какого-то скомканного сна, была о том, что Чад, по всей видимости, вновь срется со своим туповатым соседом по комнате, кажется Майком – шизанутым укурком из разряда «мне на все насрать, ебал я ваши герундии».Только вот зачем им обоим вздумалось двигать мебель, я решительно не понимал.  
\- Ты что, совсем дурак? – орал кто-то, взрывая мои барабанные перепонки звенящим гулом. – Дубина стоеросовая! Двинуть бы тебя хорошенько для ума. Думаешь, больно матерым стал? Можно теперь позабыть о том, что было? Напомнить тебе, как ты тут хныкал от боли, что кисейная барышня, когда мы с Нилом плечо-то тебе вправляли? Шелковый тогда был. Сидел – не высовывался, черт тебя раздери. А сейчас же какого хрена?  
\- Джим, заткнись. Разбудишь же…  
\- Я тебе покажу «разбудишь», - кривлялся кто-то, заставляющий меня морщиться сквозь сон и беспокойно ворочаться на жесткой постели, - я тебе такого покажу, мало не покажется! Зачем подобрал? Знал же, что за тобой охота идет нешуточная. Так нет же. Покажешь Джей Ди своего паренька? То-то он обхохочется. Живот надорвет, твою мать.  
\- Не твое дело, старая ты истеричка. А теперь перестань наконец кудахтать, как взбесившаяся курица и займись делом.  
\- Всыпал бы, да черт с тобой!  
Хлопнула оглушительно дверь, заставив меня подскочить на постели с колотящимся в горле сердцем. А из приоткрытого окна трейлера все неслись затейливые, постепенно затихающие в омытом дождем утреннем воздухе проклятия.  
Дженсен обнаружился за столом: расслабленно пыхтящий сигаретой и задумчивый, будто героиня старинной романтичной книжки. И вот сволочь же. И не скажешь, что валялся вчера на этом самом полу пьяный в доску, что отмахивался от помощи и бормотал что-то о свиньях, не дающих поспать нормальному человеку. Даже физиономия не помятая, лишь щетина окончательно сменила статус, превратившись в немного неопрятную бороду.  
\- С утречком, - ехидно заявил он мне, залихватски туша окурок о подошву своего внушительного ботинка.  
Уж что-что, а в долгу-то я не остался. К тому же, недосыпание и насильственная побудка в таком вот громогласном стиле, какую мне только что довелось ощутить на собственной шкуре, вовсе не способствовали сохранению благодушно-умиротворенного настроения.  
\- И тебе того же, - мой голос просто сочился ядом и каким-то зазнайством, на манер «я знаю о тебе больше, чем ты хочешь показать, так что, не морочь мне голову».  
Он хмыкнул, потягиваясь так, что жалобно захрустели суставы и улыбнулся насмешливо:  
\- Готов к еще одному деньку в седле?  
\- Это еще почему? – мое раздражение, казалось, позабавило идиота не на шутку.  
Он прыснул со смеху, легко похлопывая себя по коленям, и ответил, прожигая меня насмешливо-издевательским взглядом:  
\- Ну-у, я мог бы сказать что-нибудь вроде «тебе все равно некуда податься, а потому, прекрати выеживаться и поднимай свою ленивую задницу». Или «я вступился за твою честь, принцесса, отделав чертова милашку Джуди под орех, после чего мы благополучно напились, предаваясь воспоминаниям о десятой пехотной дивизии, свершившей немало подвигов в дельте Меконга». Я могу сказать, что ты глупый неудачник, напрочь лишенный чувства самосохранения, но зачем же сотрясать воздух?  
Я молча поднялся, про себя отмечая, как гулко забилось в груди сердце, как плеснул кипятком по венам адреналин, омывая все на своем пути волнами кристально-чистой, незамутненной никакими сдерживающими факторами злости. Кожа на костяшках пальцев невыносимо зудела в предвкушении. А в животе словно распрямлялась какая-то пружина, одним лишь чудом удерживающая ускользающее сознание на поверхности. Дженсен будто ждал, сука такая. Будто чувствовал это гудящее натянутыми электрическими проводами напряжение. Необходимое, как воздух, схожее с тем иссушающим чувством, какое испытываешь, сходя с ума от невыносимой жажды где-нибудь в пустыне. Мигом растеряв то улыбчиво-показное выражение, с каким он, по всей видимости, сроднился, будто с чертовой маской, Дженсен встал, заняв выжидающую позицию. Внезапно, спертый воздух трейлера сгустился настолько, что заболели зубы. Тут-то я и отмер.  
Мой первый удар рассек ему кожу на скуле, а в ответ я задохнулся от резкого, четкого тычка прямиком в солнечное сплетение. Согнувшись пополам, я жадно хватал воздух открытым ртом, стараясь вернуть себе хоть малейшую способность дышать, пока стоявший рядом Дженсен прожигал меня каким-то отчужденно-пристальным взглядом, готовясь к какому-нибудь неожиданному фокусу с моей стороны. Он хотел продолжения. Тут не нужно было гадать на кофейной гуще. Да, черт! Он просто мечтал о нем, подсознательно стараясь выместить хоть на ком-то собственную ярость. Ту самую, что сейчас плескалась в его сузившихся зрачках и сжатых в нитку губах. Разгоряченные этой странной борьбой характеров и желанием выплеснуть друг на друге подспудные злость и разочарование, мы не заметили, как скрипнула, открываясь, дверь трейлера, а ввалившийся в дверной проем Джим зло сплюнул, показательно громко хлопая в ладоши:  
\- Я, конечно, понимаю, ребята, что глупость – штука неискоренимая, а потому ни один кретин не признает, что он кретин, пока какой-нибудь другой кретин ему об этом не скажет, а еще лучше наглядно и доступно разъяснит. Но не могли бы вы уже свалить нахрен из моего трейлера и мериться своим долбаным кретинизмом, сколько влезет, только в каком-то другом месте.  
Я не отрывал от Дженсена напряженно-сосредоточенного взгляда, стараясь, предугадать тот момент, когда бы эта сука решилась на какой-нибудь подлый прием.  
\- Пять минут, Джим, - ровно заявил байкер, так же неотрывно вглядываясь в мое лицо.  
Джим оглушительно расхохотался:  
\- Мелко плаваешь, Дженни. Я поимел тебя в мозг, как назойливый проповедник на воскресной мессе, а ты решил отметелить в отместку своего паренька. Вы можете собачиться хоть до скончания века, парни, только вот Нил просил передать, что в семи милях южнее Фейтвелла объявились дружки нашего с тобой общего знакомого, Дженсен. Вряд ли, они заехали в самую задницу Мэна лишь для того, чтобы полюбоваться местными сосновыми лесами.  
Дженсен чертыхнулся, мгновенно потеряв ко мне всякий интерес, будто вышел со свистом воздух из пробитого колеса.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Как и в том, что ты – тупой мудак, сынок.  
\- Лучше заткнись. Мы сваливаем.  
\- Чертовски верное решение. Я даже, признаться, не ожидал от тебя, - рассмеялся Джим.  
Дженсен подхватил свой драгоценный шлем, давая старику какие-то понятные лишь этим двоим указания:  
\- Отзвонюсь из Боулдера. Пусть Нил разузнает побольше, вместо того чтобы собирать привычные бабские сплетни. Ты тоже не зевай.  
Джим с силой хлопнул его по плечу, понятливо кивая:  
\- Поди, и сам не дурак. Знаю, что делать. Ты за парнем-то приглядывай, на случай, если не укокошите друг друга по дороге.  
Я замер, возмущенно воззрившись на этих остолопов, обсуждающих мою персону так, будто меня здесь и вовсе не существовало. К тому же, я терпеть не мог, когда кто-нибудь, возомнивший себя ужасно всезнающим, брался решать за меня то, что я предпочитал решать самостоятельно. Мой отец потерпел поражение, другие старались даже не соваться, так какого же хрена? Признаться, вся эта идиотская донельзя ситуация здорово меня разозлила. Ну, выручил меня этот парень – спасибо, конечно, большое. В ответ, я помог ему с байком. Все. Точка. Мы в расчете. И я упорно не понимал назойливого желания моего нового знакомого впутать меня в свои, совершенно меня не интересующие, проблемы.  
\- Эй! – я окликнул их, сцепив руки на груди и напрочь отказываясь сдвинуться куда бы то ни было. – Вам обоим не кажется, что пора бы нам всем поговорить?  
Признаться, поначалу они не обратили на меня никакого внимания, пока я не повысил голос, требуя хоть каплю их внимания.  
\- Я не сойду с этого места, пока вы не разъясните мне, какого-растакого хрена я должен пилить через полстраны в Боулдер, совершенно не зная о цели данного дерьмового вояжа.  
Они замолчали, с минуту, рассматривая меня так, будто внезапно заговорил холодильник, а затем Джим заржал, да так сильно, что, казалось, задрожали стекла в хлипких окнах трейлера.  
\- Вот это да, - протянул он, покатываясь со смеху, - Дженсен, сынок, да ты с еще большим прибабахом, чем я всегда считал. Надо же…  
Я непонимающе переводил взгляд с искренне веселящегося, как малое дитя, старика на до странности притихшего Дженсена, разглядывающего меня настолько пристально, что возникало стойкое желание просочиться сквозь грязный пол.  
\- Я уже говорил, что на дорогах… - начал он, тяжело вздохнув.  
\- Это уже было. Что-нибудь еще? – перебил я, понимая, что жутко устал от всей этой чуши, и мечтая, никогда не встречаться с, надоевшим мне до чертиков, байкером, подобравшим меня, на мою же беду, на пустынной дороге номер шестьдесят пять. Если бы не заглохший бьюик, я давно бы уже катил по солнечной Калифорнии, знать не зная ни о какой охоте, преследованиях и прочей мути.  
\- Ладно, - Дженсен упрямо уставился на меня, будто бросая вызов, - мне очень нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Непременно моя? Или… - я неопределенно помахал рукой, ожидая продолжения.  
Словно всерьез вознамерился вляпаться в новое, еще не освоенное, дерьмо. А уж, поверьте, этого самого дерьма в моей жизни было немало. И, будто обладая каким-то собственным чутьем, дерьмо всегда безошибочно находило непременно мою физиономию.  
\- Твоя. Ты… подходишь.  
\- Дженсен, - предупреждающе буркнул прекративший покатываться со смеху и даже немного притихший Джим, - не…  
Я с минуту смотрел в его лицо, силясь проникнуть за это непроницаемо-недоступное выражение, а затем, сам не знаю почему, махнул рукой, соглашаясь на что-то совершенно мне непонятное, плохо пахнущее и ни разу мне ненужное.  
\- Хорошо.  
Мне показалось, что Джим как-то разочарованно выдохнул. А вот Дженсен кивнул благодарно, словно и впрямь нуждался в той помощи, о которой говорил.  
\- Тогда двинули, - сказал он тихо, по-прежнему пристально всматриваясь в мое лицо, - пора валить отсюда, парень.  
Мокрая от рассветного ливня земля, казалось, пахла сильнее и ощутимее. В по-утреннему прохладном воздухе отчетливо чувствовался немного горьковатый, но еще очень слабый привкус осени, даром, что август в этом году бил все мыслимые жаркие рекорды.  
Пока Дженсен подгонял мотоцикл из сортирно-можжевельниковых зарослей, я закурил, краем глаза заметив, что старик внимательно меня разглядывает, как если бы он искал ответ на какой-то доступный лишь его пониманию вопрос.  
\- Тебя как звать-то? – спросил он, подслеповато щурясь на яркий солнечный свет, заливавший окружающее пространство золотыми потоками.  
\- Джаред, - буркнул я, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом.  
\- Ясно. Ты за ним-то присматривай, Джаред.  
\- Я не нанимался к нему в охранники. Сам вон бугай какой. К тому же, насколько я понял, он вовсе не нуждается в присмотре.  
\- Да это-то и так понятно, - старик улыбнулся, прокручивая в, измазанных машинным маслом, пальцах оловянную пуговицу своей форменной куртки, - я о другом толкую. А впрочем, сам поймешь, если захочешь.  
\- Проваливайте уже, наконец.  
Джим развернулся, махнув рукой и не оборачиваясь, медленно побрел куда-то за постройки.  
Отъезжая по дороге, уходящей прочь от сонного, замызганного Фейтвелла, я пару раз взглянул в начищенное до блеска зеркало заднего вида, мне показалась, что крохотная, стремительно исчезающая вдалеке оранжевая точка была ничем иным, как форменной курткой старика заправщика.  
**

Ровно через три часа упертого, повисшего тяжким камнем молчания я не выдержал, шумно откашливаясь и ерзая онемевшей напрочь задницей по скрипучему, неудобному сидению байка. Собственный охрипший голос показался мне абсолютно чужим, а покалывающая иглами кожа поясницы зудела настолько сильно, что, не в силах больше терпеть это сводящее с ума ощущение, я завел левую руку за спину, принимаясь яростно скрести ногтями нагретую ткань рубашки. Не добившись ровным счетом ничего, кроме стариковского прострела в спине, я разозлился, посильнее уцепившись за куртку своего попутчика, грозя задушить идиота усеянной заклепками плотной горловиной. Тот никак не отреагировал, даже голову не повернул в мою сторону, только на очередном крутом повороте мстительно прибавил скорость, да так, что я едва не вылетел из седла к чертям собачьим в придорожную пыль.  
\- Эй! Полегче! – заорал я, стараясь перекричать ревущий гул ветра в ушах и едва ли не обхватывая за пояс этого шизанутого психа. – И вообще, когда привал-то будет, а? У меня уже яйца в омлет превратились, козел ты хренов!  
Я чувствовал себя круглым дураком от того, что, казалось, разговаривал сам с собой. По всей видимости, Дженсену было абсолютно наплевать на мои несущественные, на его взгляд, затруднения. Чем же еще можно было объяснить тот факт, что он гнал по трассе, словно взбесившийся укурок, выжимая из байка не менее восьмидесяти миль в час.  
Я понятия не имел, где именно мы находимся. Да даже если бы и имел, никакого облегчения моим ноющим скручивающей болью мышцам это все равно бы не принесло. Единственное, что мне удалось заметить во время гонки – это два дорожных указателя, на первом из которых лаконично сообщалось, что в Виндзоре, штат Мэн население составляет три тысячи человек, а на втором, над нарисованным закатным солнцем на фоне густого соснового леса виднелась полустертая надпись: «Спасибо, что погостили в Виндзоре». Сам этот Виндзор мелькнул для меня лишь парой-тройкой обшарпанных зданий да высоченным церковным шпилем, тут же, впрочем, скрывшимся за следующим крутым поворотом.  
И сейчас по бокам извитой, как новогодний серпантин, дороги тянулась ровная выжженная до белесоватого оттенка лента поля, у самой кромки которого темнела высокими верхушками широкая лесополоса.  
Вот уж никогда не думал, что дороги Мэна настолько опасны. Сам-то я всегда отличался каким-то гипертрофированным чувством осторожности на шоссе и редко когда мог позволить себе прокатиться с ветерком. Наверное, виной всему была та давняя история, когда мы с Норманом и Билли решили покататься на чьей-то там отцовской тачке. Только вот укуриваться при этом было совсем необязательно. Вел Норман. Как самый старший из нашей компании. А мы с Билли продолжали распивать пиво на заднем сидении плимута и гоготать, как полные идиоты, над предложением трахнуться с ушастой зубрилкой Кэти. Я так и не понял, откуда выскочил тот парень на велике и каким образом он умудрился угодить под колеса плимута, но, внезапно, очутившись на обочине с ноющими от боли, основательно помятыми ребрами я отрешенно наблюдал, как носившийся по дороге, словно в каком-то диком угаре, Норман ловит оторванную голову велосипедиста и в горячке пытается приделать ее обратно к нелепо загребающему ногами туловищу.  
Я вновь заерзал, стараясь усесться поудобнее, а в результате просто-напросто неловко съехал по скользкой коже, пребольно впечатавшись лобком аккурат под задницу мудака байкера. Тот встрепенулся так, что, на мгновение, разжал удерживающие руль пальцы, отчего мотоцикл неловко вильнул и едва не свалился в глубокий кювет.  
\- Охренел?! – заорал Дженсен, с силой выравнивая переднее колесо своего «кастома». – Еще раз так сделаешь - и…  
Не договорив, он раздраженно повел плечом, словно надумал станцевать «шимми» в седле, а не пытался отцепить мои намертво впившиеся в его бока пальцы. Правда, промаявшись минут пять и, видимо, сообразив, наконец, что никакого результата от подобного бесполезного вобблинга не последует, он успокоился, покрепче вцепившись в руль и выжимая из несчастного байка совершенно запредельную скорость. Руку даю на отсечение, что проклятый придурок наверняка стесал себе зубы до основания от чистейшей злости. Во всяком случае, его неестественно прямая, будто окаменевшая под моими пальцами спина красноречиво свидетельствовала о немалом напряжении, которое, казалось, окутало нас обоих на манер плотной попоны, отбросив на второй план даже ужасающую послеполуденную жару, что колыхалась вокруг дороги размытым, липким маревом.  
Поле кончилось как-то внезапно, сменившись холмистой местностью, покрытой чахлыми кустарниками и редкими деревцами, а еще спустя пару-другую миль этой абсолютно безумной гонки в отдалении возник очередной захолустный городок, ощетинившийся заметными даже отсюда, обильно коптящими небо заводскими трубами, напоминающими кривые зубы сказочного великана.  
Я вздохнул, чувствуя, как наваливается гранитной плитой бесконечная, припорошенная пылью и раскаленная жарой усталость. На краешке сознания заворочалась лениво мысль о спасительном прохладном душе, тут же, впрочем, вытесненная осязаемым ощущением хрустящих под щекой, накрахмаленных простыней, допотопном вентиляторе, перегоняющем по узкому пространству мотельного номера затхлый, приправленный хлором и хвойным освежителем воздух. Хотелось упасть и не двигаться. Уснуть на, ни много ни мало, тысячу лет. А проснувшись, обнаружить, что я снова перебрал с травой в своей скромной студенческой комнатушке, и посмеяться над глупым, затянувшимся расплавленной резиной сном. Я будто наяву видел осуждающе-скептическое выражение на лице Чада. Его сжатые в бескровную линию губы и вопрошающе – брезгливый взгляд.  
Но мечты эти (довольно сложная, абстрактная по моим меркам штука) были недосягаемы, как скользнувшая по коже легким мазком случайная мысль. А уж моя изрядно помятая многострадальная задница, по всей видимости, имевшая неосторожность вляпаться в очередные сомнительные приключения, была ярким примером этой бесконечной недосягаемости.  
Отрешенное, точнее, даже оглушенное состояние, в котором я пребывал с момента встречи с Дженсеном, не сулило ничего хорошего. Словно выключилось рациональное звено сознания, отвечающее за логичность моих поступков. Словно я оказался в какой-то другой, кардинально отличающейся от привычной, реальности. Как в зазеркалье с искаженным изображением действительности, но с невозможностью предотвратить или остановить это грузно надвигающееся нечто, схожее с неумолимо несущимся навстречу сверхскоростным составом.  
На самом краешке выцветшего неба расцветала розовым заревом пока еще тонкая полоса, как маяк, сигнализирующий ленивому солнцу, что пора бы уже укладываться на боковую. Притих стрекот насекомых и зашуршала на разные лады сухая трава, напомнившая старую облезшую, свисающую длинными лохмотьями кожу.  
На приветствующем путешественников дорожном указателе красовалась залихватская вязь букв, в смысл которых мне почему-то абсолютно не хотелось вникать, только вот приписанные красной краской слова в уголке деревянного щита заставили сердце тревожно сжаться, а память вернуться к тому дню, когда мы, будучи глупыми щенками-переростками, слепо поверили обещаниям об устройстве нового мира. Мира, лишенного звериных законов и замершего в ожидании перемен, таившихся во всем, что окружало наше рутинное существование на манер занавеса.  
«Обычно говорят, смерть одного человека - трагедия, смерть миллионов - статистика. Однако летчики, сбросившие бомбу на Хиросиму, покончили с собой» - гласила кривоватая надпись, судя по всему, поспешно накарябанная кем-то из пацифистски настроенных участников антивоенного движения, что колесили по всей стране со своими лозунгами и призывами прекратить ненужную войну. Только вот искали они не там, где это было действительно необходимо, и цинковые гробы, доставленные во все концы страны спецрейсами «Американских авиалиний», прибывать ежедневными тысячными нормами не прекратили. Что толку, что какой-нибудь патлатый паренек с гитарой за спиной и так и неоконченным обучением в анамнезе проповедовал прописные истины женщине, потерявшей сына в мясорубке у Дакто и получившей запечатанную урну вместо тела своего ребенка, которого, даже собрать-то в единое целое не удалось? Или безногому калеке с обожженным лицом, напоминающим потертую от времени глиняную маску, получившего от мирового колосса жестяную медаль и завуалированную просьбу затеряться в людском водовороте? Что толку, что Джон Фогерти хрипло надрывался о мире в «джунглях» убого скроенного американского общества, если призыв этот так и остался на уровне спрашивающего? Я улыбнулся, думая о том, что все эти бестолковые старания были чем-то сродни плевку, горделиво запущенному в огромную лавину цунами, сметающему на своем пути все живое. Всю ту хлипкую свободу, о которой орал с трибуны Кинг под скептическое чавканье окончательно зажравшейся, отупевшей от непритязательной, потребительской массовой культуры великой американской нации.  
Приветственный щит давно уже скрылся из виду, оставив после себя лишь тянущий глухой болью отголосок, а я продолжал прокручивать в памяти простые, но понятные до щемящего осознания слова.  
Словно чувствуя некое угнетенное настроение, повисшее в застывшем предвечернем воздухе, Дженсен снизил скорость до нормальных пределов и, вильнув пару раз по кривоватым улочкам этого промышленного и, казалось, прокопченного до основания городишки, притормозил у мигающей неисправными лампочками мотельной вывески, на которой значилось лаконичное: «Места».  
Признаюсь честно, что кое-как слезая с байка, я едва не растянулся прямиком в теплой дорожной пыли, сцепив зубы от адской судороги в онемевших пальцах. Кровь хлынула к затекшим мышцам с такой силой, что я покачнулся, продолжая держаться за полу кожаной куртки своего попутчика и пережидая эти дичайшие, пугающие своей продолжительностью ощущения. Дженсен, отчего-то не проявляющий никаких признаков недовольства, что было вдвойне удивительно, учитывая нашу несомненно «веселую» поездку, устало потер переносицу и внезапно скривил губы в кажущейся бесконечно усталой улыбке:  
\- Сейчас ты ужасно похож на толстую скво.  
Я фыркнул, пытаясь выровнять перехватывающее дыхание:  
\- Видел бы ты себя, красавчик, не подъебывал бы других.  
Дженсен засмеялся, как-то уж совсем деликатно отводя мои руки от своей многострадальной куртки:  
\- Мне срочно необходим громадный кусок мыла, чтобы хорошенько вымыть твой грязный рот. Это ведь уму непостижимо, чтобы порядочные мальчики разбрасывались подобной бранью.  
\- Иди ты в задницу, неженка, - буркнул я, осторожно продвигаясь по гравиевой дорожке к центральному зданию мотеля.  
Нужно сказать, что для городка подобного уровня, мотель поражал именно этой грамотной проектировкой в виде домиков, расположенных на достаточном расстоянии друг от друга, создававшем неуловимую атмосферу уюта и иллюзию какого - никакого, но свободного пространства.  
\- Непотребство, - продолжал паясничать Дженсен, слегка похлопывая себя шлемом по бедру, - и куда только смотрят твои родители? Я почувствовал себя крайне неловко, словно растаяла, как снег на солнце, та уютно-доверительная атмосфера, в которой Дженсен запросто позволял держаться за собственную куртку и не затевал внезапно глупую игру в нравоучения, приевшуюся до тошноты и не вызывающую ничего, кроме желания хорошенько надраться.  
\- Не твое дело.  
Я отвернулся, вынимая из-под сидения свой основательно затертый, весь усеянный заплатами рюкзак.  
\- Не начинай, - протянул он, и по его тону я понял, что он морщится устало, - я просто пытаюсь…  
\- Я просил об этом?  
\- Что…  
\- Просто ответь, я просил об этом?  
\- Нет, не просил.  
Я вздохнул, стараясь подавить накатывающую мерными волнами какую-то всеобъемлющую злость.  
\- Значит, больше не пытайся, - отрезал я и, подхватив сумку, побрел в сторону мотельного ресепшена, оставив Дженсена стоять столбом посреди стоянки.  
Его недоуменное «псих», донесенное легким ветерком, заставило меня приостановиться на мгновение и высоко поднять левую руку с красноречиво выставленным вверх средним пальцем.  
**

Невезение – чертовски прилипчивая штука, в особенности тогда, когда ты меньше всего ожидаешь неудачи. А уж если оно все же прицепится к тебе, то избавиться от возникших неприятностей будет ох как непросто.  
Хозяин мотеля – недалекий грузный мексиканец с пышными усами и извечными желтоватыми потными кругами на неопрятной белой майке, казалось, вознамерился свести мое и так никудышное настроение, к абсолютнейшему нулю.  
На секунду оторвавшись от своих луковых крекеров и просмотра старого вестерна по допотопному телеку, он молча подсунул Дженсену ключ с громадным деревянным брелоком и так же молча пересчитал наличку, предварительно послюнив пальцы. Сказать, что я был очень зол, значит ничего не сказать. Мне просто-напросто рвало крышу.  
\- Может, все же подумаете? – бросил я, с силой уцепившись за оклеенный дешевой клетчатой клеенкой край столешницы. – Он заплатит.  
В последнем я был далеко не так уверен, как могло бы показаться со стороны. Но все же кивнул в сторону хмурого, покрытого пылью с головы до ног байкера, что чертыхался сейчас, не хуже выходца из негритянского гетто и пытался заполнить регистрационную бумажку тупым огрызком карандаша.  
\- Очень нужно, - вновь буркнул я, почти перегибаясь через прилавок.  
Мексиканец деловито медленным движением забросил в рот горсть крекеров и кивнул Дженсену:  
\- У тебя дружок глухой или тупой? Конец сезона. Какие, к чертовой матери, номера? За этот-то спасибо сказать не забудьте. Ближайший мотель на границе с Нью-Гэмпширом. Не нравится – проваливайте.  
\- Спасибо, все отлично, - Дженсен скупо улыбнулся и совершенно по-свински дернул меня за рукав. – Пойдем.  
\- Но…  
\- В другом месте. Пошли.  
Мексиканец продолжал флегматично жевать и даже не сделал попытки встрять в назревающую стычку, он лишь поудобнее устроился в жалобно скрипнувшем кресле, мгновенно позабыв о жизненных перипетиях бывшего траппера Лайнуса Ролингса, осваивающего Дикий Запад.  
Только вот ничего ему, огромному потному куску сала, не обломилось, потому что я, резким движением отцепив удерживающие меня пальцы Дженсена, вышел на изукрашенную разводами потекшего масла и обрывками мусора стоянку. Байкер хмуро проследовал за мной и не доставал своими глупыми подначками. Видимо, чувствовал, что стоит ему только открыть рот, я тут же заткну его первоклассным ударом в челюсть. И плевать на то, что драка – это не рациональный способ выяснения непоняток.  
Со словно бы нарочно заклинившим замком мы возились не менее пяти минут. Судя по всему, замочная скважина изрядно проржавела. Открыв-таки проклятую дверь и ввалившись в пропахший пылью и цвелью номер под аккомпанемент отдаленных смешков двух идиотов – малолеток, обладателей покрытого грязью доджа, что пили колу неподалеку, убивая время за травлей несмешных анекдотов, я громко выругался. Дженсен, сгрузивший свою сумку прямиком на линолеум с напрочь истершимся рисунком, лишь покачал головой:  
\- Не понимаю, какого хрена тебя это так волнует? Можно подумать, ты настолько привык к номерам люкс, что развозишь дерьмо не хуже, чем активистки-приспешницы освободительного движения во главе с Уоткинс.  
\- Дело не в номерах люкс, - я рывком стащил рубашку через голову, даже не расстегивая державшиеся на честном слове пуговицы, - дело в том, что я не хочу делить номер с забулдыгой, вроде тебя.  
Дженсен осторожно положил шлем на единственный стул с невероятно пошлым узором из желтых птиц и виноградной лозы на потрепанной обивке и обернулся. Его нахмуренные брови и абсолютно нечитаемый взгляд вызвали во мне нечто, сродни робости или опасения. Только вот войдя во вкус и вымотавшись за бесконечный день пути не хуже какой-нибудь малокровной леди, я уже не мог остановиться, и предпочел решать проблемы по мере их поступления.  
\- Послушай-ка, - Дженсен упер кулаки в бока и криво улыбнулся, - я, конечно, все понимаю, избалованный мальчик: личное пространство и все такое. Но еще мне почему-то кажется, что ты банально…  
Он замолчал, выдерживая красноречивую паузу, и принялся легонько похлопывать себя ладонью по бедру.  
Я чертыхнулся, рывком стягивая штаны до лодыжек, и почувствовал себя еще более униженным, когда перекрученная плотная ткань зацепилась за белье, естественно, потащив его вниз и выставив на обозрение этому недоумку мою голую задницу во всей красе. Он с минуту молчал, видимо, определяя, что же это было, а затем громко рассмеялся, игнорируя мой злющий взгляд.  
\- Шикарный ответ, - Дженсен откровенно потешался, усевшись на единственную полуторную кровать, которую нам предстояло как-то делить. – И добавить-то нечего.  
Я молча показал ему средний палец и под аккомпанемент из тупого гогота вперемешку с надсадным кашлем побрел в сторону ванной, проклиная на чем свет стоит этого идиота, его неуместное веселье и свою глупость, благодаря которой, напрочь позабыл снять ботинки. Наверное, со стороны, у меня был еще тот видок, недаром придурок ухохатывался, как малое дитя.  
\- Клянусь, - пробормотал он в перерывах между смешками, - я должен тебе пинту пива, чувак. Давненько меня так не распирало.  
\- Можешь им подавиться!  
Я захлопнул хлипкую дверь душевой и принялся стаскивать остатки одежды, почему-то поймав себя на том, что улыбаюсь не хуже шестнадцатилетней замарашки, которую впервые пригласил на свидание красавчик старшеклассник.  
Сквозь шум воды и оглушительный грохот капель по железному поддону душевой кабинки я слышал шорох разворачиваемых вещей, скрип отодвигаемой мебели и сдавленное фырканье Дженсена, видимо, сдерживающегося, чтобы вновь не начать хохотать над глупой ситуацией. Я закрыл глаза, потихоньку ускользая в теплую, согревающую негу из шелковистых струек воды и скользкой, остро пахнущей мыльной пены, что каким-то чудом удалось добыть из маленького кусочка мыла размером с почтовую марку.  
Думать не хотелось, а уж шевелиться тем более. К тому же, мягкая, вполне себе различимая и понятная тяжесть легко скользнула к низу живота, заставив меня зажмуриться и задышать быстрее. Отчего-то сердце заколотилось в гулком, обжигающем грудную клетку ритме, заставившем меня прижаться спиной к прохладной кафельной стене и приоткрыть рот, ловя языком солоноватые, отдающие едва различимым вкусом хлора, капли. Рука сама скользнула вниз по распаренной коже, чтобы, минуя пульсирующее и налитое тепло в паху, сильно обхватить поджавшуюся мошонку. Не знаю почему. Просто необъяснимая какая-то штуковина. Но, сколько я себя помнил, собственные яйца занимали второе по чувствительности место в моем необычном хит-параде эрогенных зон. Я мог кончить от того, что их лижут, сосут, мнут, сжимают или слегка шлепают. Даже не обязательно при этом было прикасаться к члену. Я с ума сходил от распирающего, словно наслаивающегося диковинным кремом чувства. Знаете, того самого, от которого тесно в собственном теле, лицо будто окунают в кипяток, а головка болит настолько, что ты готов отсосать сам себе, лишь бы прогнать это чертово тянущее ощущение.  
Я прижал мокрую мошонку ладонью и медленно присел на корточки, полнее выставляя собственный пах скользким от мыла и воды пальцам. Стояло до боли. По-подростковому сильно, почти до пупка. Я провел ребром ладони по пульсирующему бугорку, слегка ущипнул, наслаждаясь прошедшей по телу дрожью, заставившей выгнуться в неудобном, раскоряченном положении и, вцепившись в державшиеся на честном слове створки кабинки, принялся сильно поглаживать мокрую кожицу. Мысли как-то странно кончились, видимо, исчезнув в сливном отверстии. Я настолько вымотался, что даже представлять кого-то из знакомых девушек было попросту лень. Задыхаясь от оседающего на коже пара и резких, несдерживаемых движений собственной руки, я не заметил, как открылась дверь и мудила-байкер вошел в душевую, пробормотав что-то маловразумительное:  
\- Если тебе станет легче, то я стучал.  
Сердце камнем ухнуло вниз, с тем, чтобы тут же взвиться к судорожно сжавшемуся горлу. Я даже захрипел слегка, застыв враскорячку под потихоньку остывающими потоками воды. И если вы спросите, почему же я не возмутился, не вытолкал бесцеремонного Дженсена взашей или не отвесил парочку хороших тумаков, я отвечу: «Не знаю». В сотых долях секунды от оргазма, мне было абсолютно и бесповоротно наплевать на него. На его наглость, невежество и грубоватую прямоту. И единственным, что двигало мною сейчас, была неукротимая, болезненно-голодная жажда, вынуждающая меня хаотично и разрозненно дрочить. Обхватывать полнее. Двигать так, что мокрые, шлепающие звуки натягиваемой на головку кожицы оглушали. Я застонал, не в силах закрыть глаза и перестать смотреть. Прекратить наблюдать за тем, как он, вначале, смущенно потоптавшись на пороге, неестественно спокойно подошел к фаянсовому, посеревшему от времени и дезинфицирующих средств унитазу и, расстегнув ширинку, принялся мочиться, слегка запрокинув голову назад.  
Я кончил настолько болезненно и сильно, что спазм, прошедший по животу, заставил меня согнуться пополам. Хватая удушливый воздух ртом и выдаивая последние капли на мокрый пол, я дернулся: раз, другой, третий, пытаясь уловить смутные, спиралевидные всполохи затихающего оргазма, казалось, навечно отпечатавшиеся на сетчатке.  
Шум сливаемой воды выдернул меня из отрешенно-расслабленного состояния. Так же, как и звук вжикнувшей молнии. А еще, спустя минуту, прокашлявшийся и в упор не глядящий на меня Дженсен буркнул:  
\- Заканчивай плескаться. Я ведь обещал тебе пиво. Так что, угощаю.  
Он еще раз кашлянул, и вышел из душевой. Руку даю на отсечение, что полыхали у него даже кончики ушей. Впрочем, у меня тоже.  
Быстро смыв лейкой вязкие следы спермы на стенке кабинки, я, так и не вытершись толком, нахлобучил на себя пропыленные и пропахшие потом брюки.  
**

У баров, расположенных бог знает где, на дальних окраинах того, что мы гордо именуем цивилизацией, есть одна отличительная черта. Опознавательный знак или, если хотите, коронная, вполне закономерная фишка. Причем, где бы вы не находились: в Чарльстоне ли, штат Миннесота или в Юджинтауне, штат Юта, на самой границе с резервацией шошонов, – результат всегда один и тот же. Подобные заведения, как водится, снабжены довоенными музыкальными автоматами, репертуар которых не колеблется дальше пары-тройки кантри-баллад. В них всегда хреновейшее пиво и фестоны паутины, прячущиеся по пыльным углам, а в провонявшем насквозь тысячелетней мочой толчке разбухшими от воды комками плавают изжеванные до крайности сигаретные окурки. Взгляды местных – вообще отдельная тема для беседы. И, уверяю вас, будь я психологом, обязательно посвятил бы этому явлению не одну сотню диссертаций. Старина Рентген, не один десяток лет провозившийся со своей трубкой, мог бы смело валить к чертям собачьим на все четыре стороны, и заниматься чем-нибудь, вроде скупки металлолома или продажи чудодейственного бальзама для мгновенного отращивания шевелюры. Потому что подобные исполненные недоверчивой враждебности и затаенной злобы взгляды, просвечивают нерадивых, на свою беду забредших в эти края, путешественников почище всепроникающей способности гамма-излучения.  
То, что местный старик-бармен, по самой природе своей, являлся отменнейшей сволочью, можно было понять с первого беглого взгляда, даже не вступая ни в какие затяжные беседы. Громыхнув по столешнице двумя залапанными и наполненными пеной вместо пива бокалами, он неразборчиво буркнул что-то об оплате, протягивая грязную с многочисленными трещинами и мозолями ладонь и бросая на пачку банкнот, которую Дженсен крутил в пальцах, неприязненные взгляды.  
В полумраке задымленного помещения я слегка злорадно отметил, как скривился мой попутчик, отпивая из своего бокала и, тут же, поспешно вытирая рот рукавом куртки, лаконично заявил:  
\- Вот дерьмо.  
Сейчас, я был, как никогда, согласен с этой емкой и вполне себе справедливой характеристикой. Пиво и вправду напоминало разведенное водой дерьмо. Причем ингредиенты - те самые пресловутые дерьмо и вода - находились в абсолютно разных «весовых категориях». И, вновь отпив отвратительнейшей бурды с едким, кисло-сладко-горьким привкусом, я скривился, про себя заметив, что дерьмо лидировало с гигантским отрывом в счете.  
Музыкальный автомат в уголке разродился очередной заунывной мелодией, а за дальним столиком, после затяжной и довольно-таки витиеватой ругани, кто-то двинул собрату по рутине в глаз. Оглушительный грохот ломающийся мебели и пьяные, наполненные замысловатыми проклятиями выкрики отлично вливались в пафосные хриплые завывания о «воле» и «домашнем очаге», создавая почти уютный фон. Прослойку. Колорит, выпирающей из всех щелей, одноэтажно-захолустной Америки.  
Сквозь запыленные стекла абсолютно неуместных в подобной тошниловке окон смутно угадывались очертания колышущихся деревьев и краешек золотистого, медленно умирающего на западе солнечного диска, казалось, пульсирующего в такт закатной агонии.  
Небо выцвело, налившись свинцом, кое-где разбавленным розоватыми, жирными и неумелыми полосками-мазками, сквозь которые проглядывали редкие крохотные точки звезд.  
Я оглядел разношерстную публику и почти дружелюбно кивнул Дженсену, отставившему свой бокал в сторону и уставившемуся на одинокую дамочку, которая предусмотрительно устроилась в самом дальнем уголке. Начинать стоило издалека. Хотя прочно угнездившееся под сердцем возмущение просто-напросто вопило, требуя задать вопрос, что называется, в лоб. Я ничего никому не должен был, по большому-то счету. А потому расшаркиваться и развозить вокруг да около не было ни малейшего желания.  
\- Эй! – я легко дернул его за манжету рукава, отвлекая от разглядывания неведомой, но довольно-таки симпатичной блондинки. – Может, скажешь уже, наконец, куда именно мы пилим? Путешествия, конечно, штука занятная и где-то даже полезная, только вот чесать через полстраны, хер знает куда, и, тем более, зачем - я не собираюсь.  
Дженсен ловко выбил из пачки сигарету без фильтра (в этом городе дерьмо употребляли не только в качестве пива, оно довольно-таки отлично маскировалось и под сигареты. Иначе, чем же еще можно было объяснить отвратительнейший горчащий привкус во рту, саднящее, как от ангины, горло и едкий, удушливый дым, казалось, намертво впитавшийся в кожу.) и, глубоко затянувшись, поморщился. Уж не знаю, от чего именно: от сигарет ли, или моего настойчивого желания узнать все до конца.  
\- Послушай, Джаред…  
\- Давай договоримся, о’кей? – я вздохнул, разглядывая свой, украшенный отпечатком чьего-то большого пальца, бокал. – Обойдемся без лишнего, идет? Конкретный вопрос, конкретный ответ. Поверь, я терпеть не могу толочь дерьмо в одной и той же ступе.  
Дженсен слегка пожал плечами и внезапно расплылся в знакомой насмешливой улыбке, даже забыв на парочку минут о той блондинистой дамочке.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что для студента-оборванца у тебя слишком изысканный лексикон? – он хмыкнул, впрочем, тут же, оставив плосковатые подколки и разглядывая свои загорелые, с черными трещинками пальцы.  
\- Ладно. Все равно с тобой это бесполезно.  
Я фыркнул и, уж не знаю почему, послал безымянной пассии Дженсена насмешливый, даже немного торжествующий взгляд.  
Девушка, к слову, тоже в долгу не осталась. А ее легкая, мягко изогнувшая уголки губ, улыбка отчего-то горячо отозвалась где-то в районе копчика. Словно некто незримый плеснул мне на поясницу кипятком. Знакомое чувство. Слишком уж знакомое. Ни в какое сравнение не идет с тем бледным подобием удовлетворенности, что испытываешь после долгой изнурительной дрочки. Возможно, вся соль заключается в том, что здесь задействовано множество факторов: особенный низкий, горловой смешок, легкий запах духов на коже, мягкость волос, шелк и кружево, которые, открывают в тысячу раз больше, чем скрывают, несдержанность и раскованность, прячущаяся в полунамеках и жестах – все это создает неуловимую, прошибающую огненными волнами атмосферу, предшествующую основному действу.  
Из задумчиво-расслабленного созерцания меня вывел насмешливо усмехающийся Дженсен. А его несильный тычок и вовсе заставил меня смутиться и поспешно отвернуться от наблюдающей за нами девушки.  
\- Как тебе? – в его улыбке было что-то еще. Что-то настолько тонкое, что даже ухватиться за краешек не получалось. Не то, чтобы раскусить или понять.  
\- Довольно неплохо. А учитывая местную публику, так вообще загляденье, - вновь шепнул он, обдавая мою щеку терпким и кислым ароматом дрянного пива. – Хочешь?  
Я опешил, в изумлении уставившись на Дженсена: нагловатая улыбка, потяжелевший от выпитого взгляд; и буркнул неприязненно:  
\- Нет. И больше не съезжай с темы.  
Он разочарованно вздохнул, отворачиваясь в сторону большой компании трудяг в оранжевых рабочих комбинезонах, и принялся вертеть в пальцах измятый коробок спичек.  
\- Ладно. Мое – условие, - он предупреждающе нахмурился, жестом приказывая мне заткнуться, - я говорю. Ты молчишь. Без вопросов. Без уточнений. Просто… молчи. Хочешь, представляй себя священником на воскресной мессе, которому посчастливилось исповедовать какого-нибудь беглого каторжника.  
\- Хорошо, - я отставил опустевший бокал в сторону, и отвернулся от Дженсена, принимаясь разглядывать почерневшую от времени зеркальную витрину за барной стойкой.  
\- Ничего нового я тебе не скажу, - начал Дженсен, продолжая сидеть лицом к постепенно заполнявшемуся людьми задымленному залу. – Все охренеть как просто. Я попал на деньги.  
Я скептически оглядел его четкий профиль и усмехнулся:  
\- Знаешь, я далеко не дурак, и, наверное, уже догадался.  
Он возмущенно зашипел, обхватывая ладонями свои колени в затертых, изорванных джинсах, и проворчал:  
\- Просил же заткнуться.  
\- Ты как нервная баба на приеме у психоаналитика, - я сдавленно хмыкнул.  
\- А ты гребаная целка и неудачник, - не остался в долгу Дженсен, прожигая меня злющим, возмущенным взглядом.  
Острейшее желание вмазать ему, чтобы навернулся к чертям собачьим со стула, постепенно притупилось. От выпитого ли, или просто от осознания того, что ничего это не даст.  
\- Ну? – я подкурил, зацепившись взглядом за недовольную физиономию старика, ловко орудующего бутылкой хереса и «кран-колой».  
\- Ну, и теперь приходится рвать когти от ублюдка Моргана, - закончил он, показательно разводя руками.  
\- Кто такой Морган?  
Дожимать его стоило именно сейчас, поскольку, узнав о его неумении пить, я мог смело предположить, что его опьянение состоит из двух закономерных стадий: первая – когда вытащить информацию удается, хоть и со скрипом, вторая – когда Дженсен превращается в очень пьяное и весьма зловредное бревно, которое не то чтобы разговорить, разбудить - и то будет весьма проблематично.  
Как там было в старом призыве военных лет? «Соблюдайте спокойствие и продолжайте в том же духе».  
\- Один из Конфедерации? – спросил я, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы мой тон звучал, как можно более равнодушно.  
Конечно, стопроцентная уверенность в том, что он просто-напросто сейчас меня пошлет, все еще оставалась, но и заинтересованность моя никуда не девалась.  
Внезапно из затихнувших еще около пятнадцати минут назад динамиков музыкального автомата, полились плачущие, пробирающие от макушки до пят пассажи гитары Джимми Хендрикса, исполняющего «All Along the Watchtower».  
Дженсен, до того нервно теребивший бахрому из расползшихся ниток на своих штанинах, внезапно громко рассмеялся, привлекая внимание недовольных этим неуместным приступом веселья работяг.  
\- Потанцуем, детка?  
Я покраснел, чувствуя себя именно той самой целкой-неудачницей, которой он окрестил меня, не далее, как пару минут назад.  
\- Заткнись!  
\- Ух ты! – он присвистнул, разворачиваясь ко мне всем телом и улыбаясь полупьяной, широченной улыбкой. – Ты горячая штучка. Да и злючка, к тому же.  
У меня банально отвисла челюсть. К тому же, подобные заигрывания явно не считались чем-то нормальным. Наоборот, они были абсолютно ненормальными с точки зрения здравого смысла.  
\- Охренел? – я зашипел, больно сжимая пальцы на его рукаве, повыше локтя. – Еще раз отмочишь нечто подобное, я въебу.  
Он вновь улыбнулся и, внезапно вырвавшись из моего захвата, слегка неуклюже двинулся прямиком к сидевшей за столиком девушке, бросив на прощание такую чушь, что в животе у меня внезапно возникли странные ощущения, отдающие тянущим, бросающим в жар стыдом. Одно из двух: либо он идиот, либо вот только что на глазах полусотни человек пытался со мной заигрывать.  
\- Значит, найду посговорчивей, - бросил он перед тем, как слинять в сторону поднявшейся при его приближении девушки.  
Не знаю отчего, но приятное тепло, до того плескавшееся где-то под сердцем, напрочь исчезло, оставив после себя лишь горьковатый привкус раздражения. Я поднялся и, игнорируя равнодушно-раздраженные взгляды, пошел в сторону выхода, старательно глядя прямо перед собой и делая гигантское усилие, чтобы не обернуться.  
**

В опьянении есть своя особая, ни с чем не сравнимая прелесть. И дело даже не в том, что тебе становится банально наплевать на затопившее все вокруг жизненное дерьмо. А в том, что стирается какая-то невидимая граница, намертво впаянная в подсознание черта, вдолбленная туда обстоятельствами, воспитанием и заморочками окружающего социума. Оно дает свободу. И осознание того, что все бывшее некогда жизненно важным больше нихрена не стоит, по-большому-то счету, стирается раскованностью, отупением и вседозволенностью, опьяняет не хуже этого самого пресловутого алкоголя.  
Бар, в котором Дженсен остался клеить свою блондинку, оказался не единственным источником развлечений в этом городе. Были и другие: где замызганные, где обшарпанные, а где довольно уютные и чистые. Наверное, именно в этом и состояла политика мирового колосса Америки, применимая вот к таким вот, затерянным хрен знает где маленьким промышленным городкам. Если присмотреться повнимательнее, становится ясно, как божий день, что удовольствия однообразны и скучны. Самое то, для затюканных, обделенных способностью мыслить шире местных жителей. Стал бы, к примеру, работяга-шахтер, вкалывающий по двенадцать часов день на протяжении всей своей жизни искать какой-то иной смысл? Пытался бы вырваться или, на худой конец, перекроить то чертово истрепанное лоскутное одеяло своего однообразного существования? Сомнительно. И знаете, что самое ужасное? Ему бы просто-напросто не хотелось.  
Голова гудела так, будто в ней кто взрывал оглушительные водяные бомбы. К тому же, я умудрился выкурить сигарету со старой доброй марихуаной, великодушно предложенной мне прыщавым парнем в красной клетчатой рубашке. Кажется, его звали Тедом. И он явно выбивался из одинаковой, разнящейся лишь внешне, покорной обстоятельствам толпы. Сквозь тяжелое, удушливое дымное марево я с трудом подмечал его осоловелый взгляд, страдальчески нахмуренные брови и сеть некрасивых, грубых и кривоватых шрамов на запястьях. Наверное, он тоже пытался вырваться из железных прутьев системы. Только вот методы для этого он выбрал заведомо неверные. Мы пили пиво и болтали под полуночную радиотрансляцию бейсбольного матча, наплевав на окружающий шум и пьяные выкрики охочих до игры посетителей. Ну, болтал-то в основном этот Тэд. Я помалкивал, заново знакомясь с позабытыми ощущениями тяжести и одновременно легкости, распространявшимися от легких к мозгу и к сердцу, вынуждающих вселенную замедлиться, а лениво ворочавшиеся остатки мыслей заглохнуть.  
\- У меня нет будущего, - бормотал Тэд, медленно втягивая едкий дым и разглядывая испещренный звездчатыми трещинами потолок. – Его просто-напросто не существует. Все мое будущее – этот бар, наш завод по добыче кремния и обязательная воскресная месса. Моя Мэнди уже дала, кажется, большей половине Хиддлстона. Благо, выбор у нее велик. Представляешь? Я женюсь на шлюхе, и она нарожает мне кучу детей. По одному в год, все как и положено в правильных христианских семьях. Со временем она превратится в обрюзгшее, затюканное домашней рутиной существо, и вся наша гребаная семейная жизнь скатится до ежевечерних скандалов, к тишине за обеденным столом и к безмолвному совместному просмотру «Хорошего часа Глена Кэмпбелла». Скажи мне, приятель… Стоит ли проживать все это снова? Повторять то, что тянется уже черт знает сколько времени. Так прожил твой отец и мой. И отец твоего отца. Это не меняется. Это накрепко впиталось и навсегда отравило нам кровь. Невозможно вырваться. Невозможно изменить. Так зачем тогда жить?  
Он произнес последние слова, заглушив даже рев двух тысяч глоток на стадионе в Бостоне, что, казалось, слился в один сплошной гул. Крепкий, высокий здоровяк с пышными пшеничного цвета усами, что пил пиво неподалеку, обернулся и, усмехнувшись, бросил:  
\- Завязывай, Тэд. Если бы ты не был конченым алкашом и не употреблял бы подобное дерьмо, то, глядишь, и отпала бы всякая надобность во всей той чуши, которую ты постоянно проповедуешь. Думаешь, твоя Мэнди счастлива лицезреть перед собой укуренную, распухшую рожу? Мой тебе совет, парень, - здоровяк перевел на меня внимательный, изучающий взгляд, - оставь в покое этого ублюдка и иди-ка на все четыре стороны. А то еще ненароком наберешься, как блох, какой-нибудь нахрен тебе ненужной ерунды.  
Тэд заткнулся, продолжая пыхтеть самокруткой. Очевидно, все претензии и поучения усатого были ему до лампочки. Я робко встал, стараясь, по возможности, держаться ровно и не слишком заваливаться вперед. Тэд бросил на меня полный скрытой укоризны взгляд и отвернулся в сторону бильярдного стола, за которым, наплевав на бейсбол, шла нешуточная игра с совсем уж запредельными ставками.  
Признаться, желание свалить отсюда поскорее родилось вовсе не из-за никчемной драмы Тэда или нравоучений усатого. Они вообще-то служили лишь неким фоном, прорывающимся сквозь задымленное, посылающее слабые, разрозненные импульсы ощущение окружающей действительности. Тревожно засосало под ложечкой. Зашевелилось прохладным, склизким сгустком неуместное волнение, которое мне никак не удавалось отбросить в сторону, каким бы несущественным оно не выглядело.  
Я не переживал за наглого ублюдка Дженсена. Признаюсь, мне было абсолютно насрать на него самого и на его неведомую «войну», сдобренную, как начинкой в пироге, преследованиями, деньгами и вендеттами. Если уж совсем начистоту, меня мало заботила его подноготная. Только вот черт знает почему засевшее в сердце волнение, как назойливая соринка в глазу, твердило мне об обратном, совершенно не желая прислушиваться к настойчивым доводам еще не отключившегося рассудка. Единственное, что я пытался найти на бесконечных дорогах Америки – это свобода. Та самая. Неуловимая. К которой стремился пессимистически настроенная размазня Тэд. Которой дико завидовал усатый любитель читать мораль. Которую я безрезультатно искал уже бог знает сколько времени и все никак не мог поймать.  
Мир смазался до посверкивающих остроконечных пятен. Сам того не замечая, я вышел из задымленного, пропитанного тяжелым ароматом хмеля помещения и рассмеялся, внезапно растянувшись на холодном асфальте. Высокое темное небо почему-то резко поехало в сторону, а в заткнувшемся до того подсознании едва ощутимо шевельнулась какая-то назойливая, но абсолютно неуловимая мысль. Я лежал, неловко загребая ногами и чувствуя шорох придорожной травы, мерный скрип раскачивающихся на ветру деревьев и стойкий, назойливо заполняющий легкие запах осени.  
\- Эй? – прошептал я, зябко поеживаясь и пытаясь перевернуться на живот. – Помогите, а?  
Никто не отозвался. Лишь тревожный шелест листвы, казалось, усилился, напоминая шаркающие, неуклюжие, но неизменно приближающиеся шаги.  
Если вы когда-нибудь долго тянули «джойнт», то обязательно сталкивались с такой вот обраткой. Я кое-как поднялся, пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, а в результате, лишь цепляясь пальцами за пустоту. Мне было чертовски хреново. А еще почему-то дико, до безумия стыдно. Так, что даже слезы в уголках глаз выступили. Господи! Сейчас, я был готов пришлепнуть тупого мудака Тэда, подсунувшего мне настолько дешевую дурь.  
Сердце бешено заколотилось, а прошедшая по телу крупная дрожь недвусмысленно просигнализировала о том, что пора бы банально засунуть два пальца в рот и хорошенько проблеваться, вырвав наконец из себя это распирающее изнутри и навевающее глупый страх нечто.  
\- Помощь нужна? – неожиданно буркнул кто-то из-за спины, да так, что я вновь растянулся на уже ставшем почти родным асфальте.  
\- Отвали… на хер, - слова дались мне нелегко, застревая где-то посередке между мозгом и ртом, и совсем не желая облекаться во что-то внятное и доступное.  
\- Идиот, - не угомонился кто-то, продолжая насиловать мои уши колеблющимися, оглушительными звуковыми волнами, - обчистят же.  
Я неловко махнул рукой, знаком приказывая проваливать ко всем чертям. Только вот неожиданный доброжелатель лишь фыркнул насмешливо и безо всяких расшаркиваний, легко, как котенка, подхватил меня шкирку, отрывая от стремительно закружившейся земли.  
\- Почему ты такое упрямое дерьмо, а? – он тряхнул меня пару раз, заставив застонать из-за спазма в тут же взбунтовавшемся желудке. – Почему не слушаешь? Крысишься. Возражаешь. Пиздишь.  
Я захрипел, чувствуя, как горловина рубашки с силой давит пониже выступающих хрящей гортани.  
\- От… пусти, у-уф…  
\- Думаешь, мне не так же хреново? – не унимался приставучий, как репейник, настырный мудак, от которого разило алкоголем вперемешку со сладчайшими женскими духами. – Думаешь, мне не хочется отбросить, блядь, всю эту ерунду? Жить так, как хочется. Делать то, что хочется. Не трястись за свою задницу, колеся по этой гребаной стране, чтоб ей пусто было.  
\- Я… мне… блядь…  
Я резко задергался в его руках и, неловко обернувшись, обильно блеванул прямиком на чужие, запыленные ботинки. Клянусь, я плохо помню, что было дальше. Из воспоминаний остались лишь отголоски его отборной ругани и нехилые тумаки, которыми он подбадривал меня за каждую новую порцию неукротимой, отдающей невыносимой полынной горечью, рвоты. Кажется, меня хлестали по щекам. Кажется, держали за плечи, резким движением убирая влажные, упавшие на лицо волосы.  
\- Не смей отрубаться, ушлепок! Понял меня? Или я так тебе всыплю, что родная мамочка не признает.  
Из размытого, опустошенного и полубредового состояния меня вырвали его крепкие, пропахшие табаком пальцы, которыми, он, не особо-то церемонясь, прижимал корень моего языка, буквально выдаивая из меня остатки проклятой дури.  
До мотеля меня тащили буквально кулем. Эдаким балластом, который и выбросить-то жалко, и так и подмывает пнуть на каждом повороте.  
В душе шевельнулась смутная обида, тут же, впрочем, задушенная очередным болезненным спазмом.  
\- Джен… сен? – промычал я, пытаясь дышать не слишком часто и глубоко. – Ты…  
\- Нет, блядь, потасканная шлюха Дебби Рейнольдс!  
Злющий как черт, Дженсен просто-напросто сгрузил меня на единственную, злополучную кровать – недавнюю причину моего недовольства. А сейчас представлявшуюся не иначе как райскими кущами. Если бы еще не раскалывалась разбитым котелком голова. Дженсен поморщился от моего запаха и принялся яростно сдирать с ног свои испачканные ботинки.  
\- Значит так, примерный мальчик, - буркнул он, ловко отшвыривая изгаженную обувь в приоткрытую дверь душевой, - сейчас ты проспишься как следует. Пока дерьмо не уляжется. А затем мы хорошенько с тобой потолкуем, понял?  
Я облизнул сухие, покрытые заскорузлыми корками губы, и просипел обиженно:  
\- Сука неблагодарная.  
Дженсен лишь усмехнулся, отвесив мне сильнейший тычок под бок, отчего перед глазами закружились стремительным вихрем яркие звезды.  
\- Укурок ебаный. И, знаешь, - он вновь поморщился и, направляясь в сторону душа, буркнул, - мой тебе совет – прикрой рот. Слишком уж много вони.  
**

Само по себе понятие «хреново» не предполагает слишком уж большого разгула для фантазии, сколько бы факторов тут ни наслаивалось. И уж каким бы субъективным ни было твое восприятие окружающей действительности и своего давшего сбой организма в частности, когда тебе хреново, тебе именно хреново. И никак иначе.  
Голова болела так, что я, сперва еще пытавшийся подняться с постели, плаксиво застонал и вновь шлепнулся на мокрые, отдающие едва уловимым запахом цвели и хлора простыни. Пить хотелось неимоверно. А уж в животе вовсю гудела настоящая, вполне себе независимая революция, покруче недавно отгремевшей сексуальной. Оглядевшись по сторонам и морщась от едкой рези в глазах, я громко выругался и обессиленно стукнул кулаком по железному бортику кровати:  
\- Вот козел! Неужели так трудно было раскошелиться хотя бы на стакан воды? Жадная ты сволочь!  
Отдаленный издевательский смех Дженсена, казалось, окончательно взорвал мой мозг на пульсирующие кровавые ошметки.  
\- Обойдешься, принцесска. Думал, так легко отделаешься после того, как загадил мои любимые ботинки?  
\- Ты такое злопамятное дерьмо, Дженсен? - буркнул я, зарываясь лицом в подушку, в тщетной попытке хоть немного облегчить зверскую, распирающую изнутри головную боль.  
В ответ он запел какую-то неимоверно пошло-приторную муть, больше бы сгодившуюся для недалекого, не обремененного высоким музыкальным вкусом паренька из глубинки.  
Я обхватил ладонями гудящие виски и сдавленно зашипел, пытаясь не вслушиваться в громкий шум воды и назойливое, мелодичное насвистывание, льющееся из ванной. Силы истощились где-то на пятой минуте.  
\- Заткнись! Черт бы тебя побрал. Тоже мне, оркестр клуба одиноких сердец сержанта Пеппера, - не выдержал я, ворочаясь на странно раскачивающейся постели и затыкая уши дрожащими, холодными, как у покойника, пальцами.  
Он засмеялся еще громче, принимаясь намеренно греметь склянками и бутылками, а еще через парочку секунд я услышал оглушительный грохот сливного бачка унитаза и дико фальшивые, нескладные завывания сопливого биттловского мотивчика.  
\- «В среду, в пять часов утра на заре, она тихо прикрывает дверь спальни…», - орал Дженсен, перекрикивая даже тяжелый стук капель по поддону душевой кабинки, - «…шагает за порог с платком в руке – и вот, она свободна…»  
\- Вот же ублюдок, - прошипел я, делая над собой громадное усилие, и потихоньку, стараясь не слишком дергаться, сполз с кровати на холодный линолеумовый пол.  
Я лежал, отрывисто переводя частящее дыхание и пялясь в каком-то странном отупении на посеревший от грязи потолок. Не было сил материться. Не было ни малейшего желания двигаться. Хотелось закрыть глаза и проваляться вот так до скончания века. Только с одним условием. Этот козел непременно должен был заткнуться. Естественно, Дженсен, словно умудрившись подслушать мою последнюю невнятную мысль, тут же возник в дверном проеме, щеголяя крепким, подтянутым телом и довольно-таки нехилым загаром. И где он, блядь, умудрился настолько загореть? Ходил же в своих неуместных шмотках, в которых можно было преспокойно изжариться, стоило бы только отметке термометра перевалить за пятьдесят градусов.  
\- В перерывах между сольными выступлениями на заезжих помойках прохлаждаешься во Флориде, да? – пробурчал я, делая первую пробную попытку подняться.  
Поспешить определенно стоило. Тем более что тяжесть над лобком становилась уже практически невыносимой. Ссать хотелось до дрожи. В мочевом плескалось не иначе как гребаное озеро Мичиган со всеми его рукавами и заливами грозящее вот-вот прорвать трещавшие по швам сдерживающие барьеры.  
Дженсен ехидно улыбнулся, ногой захлопывая хлипкую дверь душевой:  
\- Я похож на Сахарную Тростинку, цепляющую миллионеров на курортах?  
Усмехнувшись, я лишь силой воли заставил себя подняться на четвереньки:  
\- Ну-у, я бы сказал, что определенное сходство все же имеется.  
Он показательно отбросил полотенце в сторону и пару раз сжал пальцы правой руки в кулак.  
\- Потолкуем?  
Я нарочито медленно выставил вверх средний палец и вкрадчиво хмыкнул:  
\- Только представь себе, как много интересного и занимательного можно сотворить с чужой обувью. Стоит только немножко включить фантазию, и…  
\- Тогда я тебя укокошу, - он нахмурился и посерьезнел, наконец, убрав с заросшей физиономии идиотское выражение неуместного веселья.  
Я вздохнул, поднимаясь-таки с грязного пола и, цепляясь за подворачивающуюся по пути мебель, побрел в ванную, стараясь не делать особо резких движений, дабы не расплескать по пути галлоны скопившегося во мне вчерашнего пива.  
Дженсен принялся неторопливо вытираться крохотным полотенцем, впрочем, больше напоминавшим разлезшуюся до нитей застиранную ветошь. Он лишь хмыкнул ехидно, поворачиваясь ко мне спиной и демонстрируя нелогично полноватую задницу:  
\- Дверь закрыть не забудь.  
Послав ему в затылок мстительный взгляд, я улыбнулся и, щелкнув навесной щеколдой громко заявил:  
\- Непременно, толстозадый!  
Удивляюсь, как он умудрился не снести к чертям собачьим дверь. Во всяком случае, скрипела она весьма жалобно. Да и грохот стоял такой, что впору фараонов вызывать.  
Я мочился, жмурясь от удовольствия и посмеиваясь над идиотом, распылявшимся сейчас не хуже оскорбленной в лучших чувствах, признанной светской красотки. Клянусь, никогда бы не подумал, что этот кретин так трепетно относится к своей собственной внешности. Как-то прямо-таки по-бабски, честное слово.  
\- Давай лучше по-хорошему, - сказал он после долгих тщетных попыток выломать дверь или, на худой конец, задеть меня за живое многочисленными нелестными эпитетами. – Выйдешь добровольно – огребешь не так сильно.  
Не знаю уж, что именно на меня нашло. Либо остатки дури еще не до конца выветрились из моего помятого, судорожно подрагивающего тела, либо мне просто захотелось еще больше позлить Дженсена, а потому забираясь под прохладные струи (эта сука не поленилась извести на себя всю горячую воду), я улыбнулся, словно в некоем дежавю откидываясь назад, на стенку кабинки, и сразу резко сжимая пекущую огнем головку.  
\- Иди на хер! – пробормотал я, морщась от болезненных, резких движений, но не в силах прекратить сжимать натертую, ставшую дико чувствительной кожу. – Дай подрочить на дорожку.  
Кажется, у него отвалилась челюсть. Кажется, он даже буркнул что-то одобрительно-удивленное. Что-то вроде: «Ну, ты и кретин, парень». Кажется, эта неуместная быстрая дрочка уже становилась какой-то доброй традицией. Привычным, блядь, ритуалом. Хотя, признаюсь, мне было решительно все равно. Не тогда, когда едкая мыльная пена немилосердно щипала складку под кожицей, заставляя меня шипеть и тереть сильнее, в попытке хоть немного унять дергающий зуд. Не тогда, когда поджавшиеся от холода яйца болезненно заныли, отчего я лишь шире развел ноги в стороны. И уж совсем не тогда, когда, намыливая собственную задницу, меня тряхнуло ощутимой, довольно-таки приятной дрожью, да так, что я проехался пару раз костяшками между ягодиц.  
Никогда еще мой член не был настолько мягким и безвольным. Я основательно намылил живот и пах, чертя пенистые узоры на влажной коже, и, сильнее вдавив кончики пальцев в шероховатую складку за мошонкой, принялся слегка покачиваться, дергая бедрами не хуже профессиональной танцовщицы из подпольного стрип-бара где-нибудь в Вегасе.  
Было до того приятно, что я невольно застонал. Довольно-таки громко, если судить по вполне себе внятному бормотанию, донесшемуся из комнаты.  
\- Потише, девочка, - насмешливо брякнул видимо оправившийся от шока Дженсен, - не хватало еще перебудить всех соседей.  
Я всхлипнул, почти насадившись на собственные пальцы, и сдавленно пробормотал:  
\- Заткнись!  
Он громко фыркнул, явно не собираясь мириться с моим нежеланием слушать его в самое ближайшее время и дать мне возможность немного поэкспериментировать с собственным телом.  
\- Никакого разнообразия, - засмеялся он, совершенно сбивая меня с нужного настроя. – Только «заткнись» да «заткнись». К тому же, не могу понять: ты дрочишь, как прыщавый малолетка, впервые дорвавшийся до маминого швейного журнала. Такого, знаешь, где демонстрируют купальники и короткие юбки с разрезами. Так какого черта ты постоянно срываешься на окружающих?  
\- Ты, правда, именно, блядь, сейчас хочешь об этом потрепаться? – на добрую минуту мне действительно захотелось прибить его.  
\- А почему бы и нет? Нам еще три дня тут околачиваться, пока развеселые дружки Джей Ди не свалят наконец из Боулдера. Они-то ведь всерьез думают, что я подался в те края. Так что, у нас с тобой, парень, дофигища времени на то, чтобы потрепаться о чем угодно. Да хоть о «бостонском чаепитии», если уж совсем припечет. Все же это лучше, чем собачиться да дрочить. Не находишь?  
Я замер, мгновенно теряя всякое желание продолжать. К тому же, вода уже вконец остыла, не принося ничего, кроме крупной дрожи и неприятно холодя кожу.  
\- Но ты ведь говорил Джиму, что…  
Я замолчал, медленно поворачивая кран и зябко ежась от прохладного ветерка, врывающегося в крохотное приоткрытое оконце.  
\- Ага, говорил, - насмешливо отозвался Дженсен, - только вот планы малость поменялись. Слушай, выметайся уже оттуда, а? Ненавижу орать, как квакер на молитвенном собрании. И если ты думаешь, что после всего я захочу почесать о тебя кулаки, остынь. Мне совсем не улыбается до тебя дотрагиваться. Ну… после всего того, чем ты там занимался.  
Я рывком распахнул дверь, подслеповато щурясь от брызнувшего по глазам яркого солнечного света, и поморщился, разглядывая развалившегося на кровати Дженсена. Одеться он так и не удосужился. Только улыбался, внимательно оглядывая потолок и пыхтя стащенной из кармана моих брюк сигаретой.  
Я фыркнул, запуская в него превратившимся в совершеннейшую мокрую тряпку полотенцем, и принялся натягивать провонявшую кислым запахом алкоголя, блевотины и сигарет рубашку. Признаться, ощущения были самыми что ни на есть, неприятными но, за неимением лучшего, пришлось напялить на себя эту тряпку.  
\- Слушай, - Дженсен стряхнул столбик сигаретного пепла на пол и зажмурился, - тебе совсем не идет это кислое выражение. К тому же, я тоже не особо рад тому, что мне придется делить номер с такой вечно недовольной девчонкой, как ты. Но ведь ничего тут не поделаешь, м?  
\- Я могу свалить, - буркнул я, вовсе не ощущая той уверенности, с которой говорил. – Я же не нанимался терпеть твою рожу и тупые подколки.  
\- Но ты ведь согласился поехать со мной бог, даже не удосужившись разузнать, что я из себя представляю, - он явно веселился, - не волнуйся, если я все же тебя достану, то ты легко сможешь сойти с маршрута в любом ближайшем городе. Позвонить мамочке и неискренне покаяться в собственной глупости. Считай это уроком, маленький засранец. Никому нельзя доверять. Даже тем, кто, улыбаясь, сует тебе Библию или сладкий леденец на палочке. На твое счастье, меня мало что волнует. Ну кроме ушлепка Джей Ди и моих денег. Так что считай за благо, парень, что еще не валяешься где-нибудь в придорожной канаве с выпущенными кишками.  
Я отвернулся, чувствуя острую необходимость ответить ему в той же насмешливо-поучительной манере, с которой он поддразнивал меня, в очередной раз. Черт знает почему, но я промолчал.  
**

Время – очень интересная и вполне себе абстрактная в своем роде штуковина. Порой летящая на манер пули, а порой тянущаяся прилипшей к раскаленному асфальту жвачкой. Если ты толком ничем не занят, вот эта-то, сводящая с ума медлительность убивает не хуже, чем сигареты, «белый пони» или унылое, однообразное существование где-нибудь в самой отстойной заднице мира.  
К концу второго дня я поймал себя на том, что постоянно поглядываю на старые, потемневшие от времени часы с пузырящейся дешевой картонкой на лицевой стороне и держащейся на честном слове минутной стрелкой. Хозяин мотеля, тот самый жирный мексиканец, охочий до просмотра древних вестернов, наотрез отказался чинить колченогий ламповый телевизор, что пылился в углу, наверное, еще со времен президентства Авраама Линкольна. Допотопный замусоленный приемник марки «Риджэнси», на который все же раскошелился вечно потеющий скряга, стабильно ловил лишь две волны: спортивную – молчавшую днем и оживающую ближе к полуночи, и цивильную, транслирующуюся какой-то захудалой станцией в Касл-Роке и не выдающую ничего, кроме радиоспектаклей по сопливым дамским книжкам и обилия довоенного французского шансона. Становиться завсегдатаем баров тоже не хотелось. Тем более, что недружественные взгляды местной публики так и оставались недружественными. Подозреваю даже, что подобная отличительная черта сугубо окраинных жителей проявлялась в отношении ко всем без исключения, и друг к другу, в частности. Выиграв большой блайнд в старом добром холдеме и не удостоившись ни черта, кроме злющих взглядов и трех откровенных попыток нарваться на мордобой, я зарекся соваться куда бы то ни было вообще. Так и просиживал сиднем в надоевшем до тошноты номере, от нехрен делать наблюдая за останавливающимися в мотеле людьми: приезжающими и уезжающими, с большими рюкзаками за спиной и путешествующими налегке, молодыми семейными парочками и вездесущими шлюхами, каждое утро исправно выходящими из чужих номеров. Не сказать, что занятие было очень уж глубокомысленным, но в ожидании полуночного вечернего матча, сдобренного банкой-другой темного пива и хорошим куском ароматного сыра, можно было скоротать бесконечный августовский день и таким, довольно-таки плебейско-мещанским способом. Иногда Дженсен подкалывал меня, обзывая старой леди Макдональд, испытывающей невообразимое, извращенное удовольствие от подглядывания за ничего не подозревающими соседями. Я лишь усмехался, пожимая плечами, мол, каждый развлекается, как может. И если уж эти обещанные три дня грозили растянуться не иначе как на века, почему бы не приобщиться к таким вот тренирующим наблюдательность занятиям. Дженсен лишь махал рукой и сваливал по каким-то, лишь ему одному ведомым, делам. Вообще-то, выглядел он довольно неважно, даже извечный сарказм свой где-то порастерял. Только хмурился больше обычного, да удивил немало, достав из-под сидения своего кастома однозарядный «Велрод», того самого года выпуска, что когда-то в свое время здорово помог активистам военного Сопротивления. На мой изумленный взгляд Дженсен лишь скривился презрительно:  
\- По-твоему, я полный кретин, чтобы, улепетывая от Джей Ди в частности и множества тупых ублюдков из Конфедерации в целом, надеяться лишь на собственное невъебенное везение?  
Я ничего не ответил, только умостился поудобнее на старом скрипучем стуле и принялся деловито крутить ручку настроек радио, чтобы сквозь отвратительнейший скрежет статических помех уловить «свою» собственную, спортивную волну. И я был дико, ну вот просто до счастливой дрожи благодарен Алексу Картрайту, когда-то не поленившемуся разработать правила того, что уже сотню с лишним лет служило незаменимой панацеей от скуки. Матч сегодня предстоял нешуточный: техасские рэйнджеры и Канзас-Сити Роялс встречались на стадионе в Арлингтоне. И хоть болеть я предпочитал всегда и неизменно за бостонские «Красные Носки», но, за неимением лучшего, сгодились и рэйнджеры. Дженсен вновь свалил из номера, на что я даже внимания не обратил, предпочитая улыбаться извечным глуповатым шуткам Пратчетта и жевать довольно-таки съедобные картофельные чипсы «Раффлз», такие, знаете, по пятнадцать центов за упаковку.  
Из приоткрытого окна доносился назойливым перестуком затяжной, по всей видимости, ливень. Электричество грозило вот-вот отрубиться, мигая тревожными лампочками на мотельной вывеске и оживая яркими искрами в гудящем неподалеку трансформаторе. А я закурил, про себя вновь поминая скрягу мексиканца, так и не расщедрившегося на мало-мальски годные батарейки. Звук был слабым и прерывистым, а кнопка заряда то и дело светилась зеленоватыми всполохами. Сквозь наслаивающийся шум ливня и отдаленные окрики со стороны стоянки я вслушивался в монотонный рев болельщиков, громкие раскатистые вопли Энди, подбадривающего то Роялс, то рэйнджеров, и приглушал звук на надоевших до чертиков пятнадцатиминутных рекламных блоках, в которых викторины по розыгрышу постельного белья мешались с рекламой пива, аспирина, колы и гигиенических салфеток. Не знаю, в какой именно момент меня угораздило отрубиться, но факт остается фактом: я уснул. Причем довольно крепко, что вообще-то было само по себе весьма удивительно, поскольку поспать по-человечески, за последние два дня, мне редко удавалось. Еще бы. Ведь мудак, с которым мне, на свою беду, «посчастливилось» делить эту крохотную комнату, нагло заявил, что кровать поступает в его полное и единоличное распоряжение. Он швырнул мне тонкое, как папиросная бумага, одеяло и со смехом предложил обустраиваться поуютнее. Благо, места вокруг – полным-полно. Нехило удивив его, я беспрекословно и, самое главное, молча, сгреб колючую тряпку и устроился в дальнем углу, куда не так падал свет тусклого ночного фонаря.  
И вот сейчас то ли унылый дождь сыграл на руку, то ли вот это-то состояние отупевшего ожидания, когда конечная цель нихрена не ясна, и остается лишь покорно смириться с полнейшим бездействием, но я отключился, лишь чудом не грохнувшись с опасно поскрипывающего стула. Из цепкого, тревожного сна, в котором я раз за разом ухал куда-то вниз с гигантской высоты, меня вырвали странные, отчего-то, показавшиеся абсолютно неуместными в дождливой тишине комнаты звуки. Проснувшись, я вздохнул, морщась от покалывающих иголочек в висках и ерзая основательно затекшей задницей по твердому сидению стула. Самым обидным было то, что, кажется, батарейки приемника все же приказали долго жить. Лампочка на корпусе не горела, да и кнопка питания на все мои манипуляции ответила полнейшим безразличием. Я огляделся, про себя отметив чернильную темноту комнаты и колышущиеся на дальней стене тени веток деревьев, создающие причудливые, немного диковатые узоры. Холод стоял такой, что я попытался плотнее укутаться в свою хлипкую рубашку и со стоном потер ноющую, затекшую на сквозняке поясницу.  
\- Вот черт! – буркнул я, стараясь подняться и, с испугом отмечая, что, кажется, собственные ноги наотрез отказывались двигаться, превратившись в некие ватные обрубки, лишенные костей и гнущиеся при самом легчайшем к ним прикосновении.  
Весьма пугающее, к слову, чувство. И вот, пока я, стараясь вернуть себе хоть малейшую способность соображать, растирал онемевшие плечи, звук возобновился, сделавшись громче, отчетливее и навевая странные ассоциации. Абсолютно неуместные, нужно сказать, ассоциации. Замирая от какого-то тревожно-сладковатого ощущения, раползавшегося в животе липкими щупальцами, я встал, держась за столешницу скрипнувшего стола, и безошибочно, словно в прострации, побрел в сторону единственной кровати, темнеющей большим бесформенным пятном.  
То, что источник звуков находился именно там, я понял спустя минуту, когда застыв каменным изваянием, не хуже монумента на горе Рашмор, уставился на Дженсена. Гребаного мудака Дженсен, преспокойно трахающего белобрысую нескладную девчонку, и не обращавшего на меня ровным счетом никакого внимания. Девчонка смеялась. Хихикала, если точнее. И жадно подавалась вперед, для надежности цепляясь пальцами за железные бортики кровати. Стойкий запах алкоголя переплетался с неким другим ароматом: сладковатым и немного горчащим. Пряным. Тот, который знаком любому, кто хоть раз кувыркался в постели с девчонкой.  
\- Чего уставился? – Дженсен преспокойно, правда, слегка неуклюже повернулся в мою сторону, впрочем, не останавливаясь ни на одну гребаную секунду. – Тоже хочешь?  
Он усмехнулся, закрыв глаза и резко запрокидывая голову.  
\- Я думаю… она не против… правда ведь, детка?  
Девушка всхлипнула, быстро закивав, и сильнее обхватила ногами мощно двигавшиеся бедра Дженсена. Тот лишь ускорился, трахая так, что заскрипела жалобно кровать, а покрытая ржавчиной спинка хаотично забилась о стену.  
Я выдохнул, отворачиваясь от пошлой картинки, с намерением свалить куда-нибудь подальше, дав им возможность как следует заняться друг другом. Даже в колледже я никогда не практиковал подобных экспериментов. Более того, сама мысль о подобном не вызывала у меня ничего, кроме равнодушно-брезгливого удивления.  
Легкий, слегка чмокающий звук вырвал меня из отрешенной созерцательности. А затем Дженсен просто крепко вцепился в мое плечо, рывком разворачивая лицом к себе. Его затуманенный взгляд скользнул по моим губам и вновь вернулся к глазам. Он слегка улыбнулся и неожиданно резко подтолкнул меня к постели, вынуждая завалиться на взвизгнувшую и тотчас же засмеявшуюся девчонку.  
\- Не упрямься, - шепнул он, принимаясь рывками стаскивать с меня брюки, - попробуй…  
Я взвился, вырываясь из его захвата, но он лишь покрепче придавил меня собственным телом, как ни в чем не бывало сдирая мою жалобно затрещавшую рубашку через голову.  
\- Я растянул ее, - его шепот влился в уши вязкой патокой, отчего меня буквально закоротило на месте странной припадочной дрожью.  
Всхлипывая, я заерзал по скользкому от пота девичьему телу и выгнулся, стоило Дженсену крепко нажать ладонью на мою поясницу.  
\- Не стой столбом… потрогай…  
Он насильно обхватил мое запястье, придавливая пальцы своими, и прижал к мокрой, горячей коже, покрытой влажными волосками. Ощущать его пальцы поверх своих, бесцеремонно приникающих в раскрытую, скользкую дырку, было довольно странно и как-то слишком уж интимно, что ли. Я задышал чаще и прерывистее, когда он, не особо церемонясь и вытащив поблескивающие от влаги собственные пальцы, принялся облизывать их, разглядывая меня тяжелым, абсолютно нечитаемым взглядом. Застонав, я не выдержал, неаккуратно толкаясь внутрь и мимоходом отмечая, что дрочка, да самая что ни на есть зашибенная, лишь жалкое, блеклое подобие вот этого обжигающего, сдавливающего чувства, когда тебя обхватывает так, что нет сил дышать, а сердце камнем бухает в солнечное сплетение. Девушка застонала, посильнее прогибаясь в спине и разводя ноги запредельно широко. Ее острые ногти болезненно впились в мою спину, вызывая острое жжение и дикое желание втрахать ее в мерно поскрипывающую кровать. Влажные ладони Дженсена мягко скользнули ей под колени, мимоходом погладив мою взмокшую кожу и буквально перегибая пополам непрерывно вскрикивающую девушку.  
\- Глубже, детка, - прошептал Дженсен, опаляя мою шею тяжелым с присвистом дыханием, - впусти его глубже… Вот так… умница…  
Я завелся. Черт! Да меня скрутило не на шутку от этих пошлых подбадриваний, легких прикосновений его пальцев к моему телу и тягучему, едкому шепоту: «Давай, Джаред, пусть ей будет немного больно», «Хочешь, я потом вылижу ее насухо?», «Вставь ей глубже», и бесконечное «Двигайся, ну же»…  
Я кончил на последнем, самом глубоком толчке, когда его чертовы, абсолютно бесцеремонные пальцы скользнули меж нашими с ней взмокшими телами и обвели по кругу крепко обхватывающую меня плоть, словно, блядь, проверяя, насколько глубоко я был в ней.  
Я скатился с жалобно скрипнувшей кровати на ледяной пол, возможно, так и оставив ее неудовлетворенной. Впервые в жизни мне было абсолютно и бесповоротно наплевать на то, что я выглядел, не иначе как неблагодарный ублюдок. У меня не было сил даже на то, чтобы приподняться и спросить, сидит ли она на каких-нибудь таблетках или спермицидах. А еще сквозь удушливое марево стыда и отголосков затихающего оргазма, я думал о том, что поимели, в конечном счете, совсем не эту безликую девчонку.  
**

Не знаю, да, наверное, и никто не знает, какой именно закон тут задействован, и почему все случается непременно так, а не иначе, но если уж дерьму суждено прорваться в твою вроде бы худо-бедно но налаженную жизнь, оно обязательно прорвется, и, к большому сожалению, никуда от этого не денешься.  
Осень, казалось, ощутимо приблизилась, привнося в утренний воздух ни с чем не сравнимый аромат увядания. Ночи все больше изобиловали затяжными дождями. А я так и продолжал маяться вынужденным, осточертевшим до тошноты бездельем. Тем более что обещанные три дня затишья плавно перетекли в неделю. Хотя никаких объяснений, какого именно хрена мы так надолго завязли в этом занюханном городке на отшибе Мэна, мне так и не удалось добиться. Впрочем, я не больно-то пытался, если уж совсем начистоту. Молчание, царившее по вечерам в номере, давило на барабанные перепонки тяжелым прессом, напрочь отказываясь оформиться во что-то существенное или, на худой конец, внятное. Немногочисленные и, по большей части, бессодержательные разговоры из разряда: прикрой дверь, пиво в холодильнике, передай крекеры, - заканчивались, так и не успевая толком начаться. Поначалу Дженсен еще пытался превратить все в своеобразную, немного неловкую шутку, но, очевидно, догнав наконец, что мне вовсе не улыбается трепаться с ним о чем бы то ни было, заткнулся и больше не делал никаких попыток разрулить эту странную ситуацию. Я и сам не мог сказать, в чем же именно заключалась проблема. На рефлексирующую девчонку-малолетку, горстями жрущую антидепрессанты и исправно режущую вены по выходным, я отнюдь не смахивал. Кроме того, испытывать какие-то там сраные пресловутые угрызения совести вовсе не собирался. Но отчего-то, стоило мне только завидеть Дженсена, как эта уверенность в собственной непоколебимости испарялась, на манер шипящих пузырьков в стакане с газировкой, а все здравые доводы рассудка уходили в какую-то другую реальность.  
\- Я напился, - заявил он мне на следующий за постыдным инцидентом день.  
Было около двух пополудни. Жаркий день все никак не заканчивался, видимо, вознамерившись тянуться вечно. Под окнами крепко цапалась молодая парочка. Похоже, дело уже вовсю шло к драке. А откуда-то неподалеку, наверное, из соседнего номера, взволнованный голос диктора сообщал, что убийцы из Бенедикт-Кэньон, называвшие себя «Семьей», вчера были задержаны полицией. «Свою вину главарь группировки – Чарльз Мэнсон, тридцатипятилетний уроженец города Цинциннати, штат Огайо, признавать категорически отказался. На все вопросы репортеров он отвечал лишь, что в будущем грядет неумолимый «Хелтер Скелтер», и призывал готовиться к межрасовой войне».  
– Мне просто сорвало крышу, чувак, - улыбнулся Дженсен, кажется, уже в тысячный раз, принимаясь разбирать свою пушку. - Поверь, мне тоже нелегко. Надоело сидеть, как крыса в норе. Бездействовать. Черт! Но и высунуть нос отсюда пока невозможно. Не хочется, знаешь ли, чтобы нас тут же освежевали, что сраную дичь.  
Я кивнул, словно и впрямь соглашался с его трепом, на деле же витая мыслями где-то очень далеко.  
\- Подожди немного, о’кей? Пусть чуток уляжется вся эта шумиха с Мэнсоном и его девочками. Пусть ниггеры поутихнут со своими дерьмовыми правами. У тебя ведь нет при себе никаких документов, возьмут же за жопу в любом городе, на любом шоссе федерального значения. А попозже, когда все закончится, клянусь, что сам отвезу тебя, куда только скажешь.  
Я перевел на него удивленный взгляд, поражаясь тому, что он вдруг настолько разговорился:  
\- Когда мы были в Фейтвелле, у Джима, ты плел что-то о помощи. Помнишь? Просто… я до сих пор не могу понять, в чем именно она заключается. Пить и трахаться у тебя и без меня отлично выходит. Твоего дружка Джей Ди я и в глаза-то никогда не видел, так что, тоже осечка. Да и с Конфедерацией вашей знаком лишь отчасти, понаслышке, если точнее. Мне не нравятся их методы, хоть нонконформизм – довольно-таки занятная штуковина. Как в том эксперименте Милграма. Слыхал, может быть?  
Он покосился на меня, оглядев беглым взглядом, и пробормотал:  
\- Во-первых, не мог бы перестать заумничать, зануда? Во-вторых, просьба о помощи все еще в силе. Только вот пока я не могу объяснить тебе суть этой самой помощи. Понимаешь? Ну, а в-третьих, я не принадлежу к Конфедерации, если ты еще не заметил. Во всяком случае, сейчас уже точно нет.  
\- То есть? – я нахмурился, отставляя в сторону бутылку «Олли». – Поясни.  
\- Ну, в клубе я состоял, если ты об этом. Но только «мемберы» во главе с «президентом» решили малость почистить ряды. А точнее, спихнуть на кого-нибудь вину за свои грязные делишки, смекаешь? Потому-то я и не ношу нашивок и эмблем. У меня их попросту нет. Отняли еще на общем собрании.  
Я поерзал, пытаясь догнать устройство сложной иерархии странного мира байкеров.  
\- Постой-ка, а Джей Ди? Он «президент» что ли?  
Дженсен громко рассмеялся, отбрасывая в сторону уже почти сверкающий до зеркальных бликов «Велрод».  
\- Джей Ди – кусок вонючего говна, а не «президент». Местная шестерка каких-то там крутых шишек из сената. Ну, знаешь ли, когда возникает вопрос мараться ли самому или взять в услужение такое лизоблюдное дерьмо, как Морган, то, думаю, второй вариант будет весьма и весьма выигрышным.  
\- Но, тем не менее, ты сидишь в задрипанном мотеле, у черта на рогах, а твой такой весь из себя незначительный кусок дерьма Морган грозится вот-вот перерезать тебе глотку.  
Он нахмурился, разом отбрасывая в сторону свою разговорчивость и смех, словно кто-то щелкнул выключателем, ответственным за хорошее настроение чертова, мать его, Дженсена.  
\- Не поспоришь. В точку. Но я верну деньги, даже если придется пешком пропилить отсюда до Великих Равнин. И уж тогда ублюдок огребет по полной. Мало не покажется.  
Я встал, морщась от прошедшей по ногам судороги, и принялся расхаживать по номеру взад-вперед. Настроение было откровенно говоря дерьмовым. Да и все эти рассказы вкупе с бессмысленными не значащими угрозами порядком утомляли.  
\- И сколько зелени тебе нужно раздобыть, чтобы Морган наконец-то отвязался?  
Он хмыкнул:  
\- Собираешься открыть благотворительный фонд по сбору средств?  
\- Не-а, пытаюсь понять, как ты собираешься достать сраные деньги, просиживая штаны в захолустье Мэна. Тебе бы лучше в Вегас, ковбой. Там и возможностей побольше, да и ставки покруче.  
\- А кто сказал, что я непременно должен резаться без устали в покер, чтобы раздобыть наличку? – Дженсен нахмурился. – У меня вполне достаточно возможностей добыть деньги другим путем.  
Я пожал плечами, усаживаясь на трещавший, хлипкий подоконник:  
\- Если эти способы попахивают наркотой или убийствами, то я пас. Не хотелось бы, знаешь, загреметь в тюрягу, как вот этот ублюдок Мэнсон со своим «Хелтером Скелтером».  
\- По-твоему, я похож на этого козла со свастикой на лбу и дерьмом вместо мозгов? Не-а, нихрена, межрасовые разборки и прочая ерунда с черножопыми и индейцами – забота старика Эйзенхауэра, а не моя. Слушай, давай замнем эту тему, а? Клянусь, я чувствую себя гребаной телкой из мыльной оперы, которая, мать ее, по сотому кругу талдычит своему тупому любовничку, что ребенок сто процентов от него.  
Еще пару секунд я внимательно разглядывал Дженсена, а затем вздохнул, поднимая руки:  
\- Ага, и чем, по-твоему, займемся? Я был бы согласен даже на недалекую беременную телку, только вот тот кусок сала отказался чинить телек.  
Он хмыкнул, похлопывая себя по бедрам блестевшими от оружейной смазки ладонями:  
\- Можем сыграть в покер, парень. Клянусь, что уделаю тебя в первом же круге. Как насчет старого доброго холдема?  
Я фыркнул, отворачиваясь к залитой солнцем стоянке перед мотелем:  
\- Иди к черту. У тебя нет денег.  
Он засмеялся, и, судя по жалобному скрипу стула, от души потянулся.  
\- С каких это пор деньги ценятся выше интереса? Меня убивают твои взгляды.  
\- Отвали, - буркнул я, расслабленно опираясь на подоконник и разглядывая далекую, постепенно приближающуюся черную точку на горизонте, которая, судя по всему, была ничем иным, как плимутом. Весьма эффектным, к слову, плимутом.  
\- Ладно, тогда я за пивом и за чертовыми батарейками. Все же бейсбол – лучшая компания, чем твоя равнодушная задница.  
Не оборачиваясь, я замахал в его сторону рукой, на что он лишь пощелкал языком.  
Хлопнула дверь номера. Загремел где-то в отдалении проезжающий грузовик. А замедливший движение плимут изящно вырулил на стоянку перед мотелем, демонстрируя поблескивающие на солнце хромированные полосы на бортах и начищенные до блеска диски колес.  
Радиоприемник неподалеку вновь разразился звуками. На этот раз хриплый, надрывно-печальный голос Дженис прорезал послеполуденную жару, словно ножом. Недаром какой-то жирножопый музыкальный критик из Эл-Эй, наживающийся даже на собственном дерьме, назвал ее лучшей исполнительницей блюзов в истории.  
Вывалившихся из плимута троих здоровяков я поначалу даже и не заметил, всецело поглощенный Дженис и ее отрывистым «Down оn me». Только вот, когда один из них весело присвистнул, разглядывая идущего через стоянку Дженсена, сердце заколотилось сильнее, посылая в кровь целые фонтанирующие струи адреналина.  
Дженсен замер, как готовая к прыжку змея. Даже издалека я видел, как сжались в бледную нитку его губы.  
\- Потолкуем, Дженни, - насмешливо выдал один из громил, деловито-расслабленно подбрасывая в воздухе связку ключей.  
**

Иногда, наверное, когда совсем уж припечет, и твое сознание растерянно пытается найти выход из сложившейся ситуации, подкорка может взять на себя значительно большую роль, чем может показаться на первый взгляд, и продиктовать единственно верное решение. Выигрышное, если точнее. Каким бы патовым, на самом-то деле, не представлялся исход.  
Здоровяк, окликнувший Дженсена, по-прежнему подбрасывал на ладони ключи зажигания, растянув тонкие губы в самой что ни на есть торжествующей улыбке. Круглые солнцезащитные очки с отзеркаливающими стеклами придавали ему на редкость неприятный вид.  
Остальные двое показательно потирали костяшки пальцев, держась немного поодаль, за спиной своего предводителя. Судя по всему, никаких решений или действий они принимать банально не имели права, занимая вполне себе закономерную и, по всей видимости, вполне устраивающую их должность шестерок на подхвате. Тип с ключами внимательно осмотрел замершего в неподвижности Дженсена и насмешливо хмыкнул:  
\- Ну, так как, Дженни? Потолкуем?  
Молчавший Дженсен лишь пренебрежительно пожал плечами, мол, тебе надо ты и говори, а я послушаю. Признаюсь, вид у него, несмотря вот на это показушное равнодушие, был весьма неважным. Глядел он лишь на здоровяка в очках, словно прожигал взглядом или выискивал что-то, ведомое, наверное, только ему одному.  
\- Вижу, ты отлично проводишь время, малыш Дженни. Признаюсь, я немножко разочарован. Даже не знаю, как сказать Джеффу о том, что все его планы накрылись медным тазом, а его любимчик Дженни вовсе не собирается выполнять то, что давным-давно уже должен был сделать. Неприятно, - протянул громила и взволнованно пощелкал языком.  
Дженсен хмыкнул, как-то разом напуская на себя вполне независимый и в то же время пофигистически-расслабленный вид. Только вот мне, смотревшему на его неестественно прямую спину, стало совершенно ясно, что бурлившее в нем нехилое напряжение только затаилось на время, готовое прорваться в любую минуту, при малейшем жесте хотя бы одного из троицы здоровяков. Опасливо покосившись на шестерок, я слегка присел, поравнявшись грудью с крошащимся от старости деревянным подоконником и стараясь остаться незамеченным, хотя, признаться, всем троим было абсолютно насрать на окружающий пейзаж. Пялились они только на Дженсена, всецело поглощенные своими разборками.  
\- С каких это пор ты на побегушках у Джей Ди, Клифф? Променял статус мясника на почетное звание «дятла»? Не ожидал, - криво улыбнулся Дженсен, принимаясь слегка покачиваться с пятки на носок.  
Здоровяк, которого окрестили Клиффом, только громогласно заржал, оставив, наконец, тупое занятие в виде игры с ключами. Он недвусмысленно похлопал себя по бедру, где под полами безразмерной черной холщовой рубашки то и дело мелькала кирпично-рыжая кожаная кобура.  
\- Да и ты заматерел, Дженни. Прохлаждаешься в Мэне. Даже не чешешь свою ленивую жопу, чтобы связаться с Джеффом. Забил на «просьбу». Или просто кишка тонка сделать это. Так ты только свистни, охочих найдется тьма-тьмущая. «Офицерство» не всякому светит. Тут постараться нужно как следует, и силенок уж больно много затратить. Хотя, может быть, ты решил, не мараться ради подобной хрени? Метишь повыше, сучонок?  
Признаться честно, из этой идиотской беседы я не извлек никаких полезных сведений. Я-то опасался, что здоровяки не будут особо церемониться, изгаляясь в глупых подъебках и бабских упреках, а мигом начистят Дженсену его смазливую мордашку. Но в итоге они трепались о какой-то одним им ведомой чуши, вникать в смысл коей было абсолютно бесполезным и заведомо безнадежным занятием. Иерархическая классификация байкеров так и осталась для меня тайной за семью печатями, пытаться разобраться в которой - все равно что надумать перейти Гудзон вброд.  
\- Ну, в отличие от тебя, я никогда не заморачивался подобной ерундой. Не стоит она тех тонн говна, которые за ней стоят.  
Клифф заулыбался, картинно всплескивая руками:  
\- Странная штука – память, не находишь? Глядишь, иной раз такие выверты выдает, что покруче да посмешнее «шестидневной войны» будут. И самое интересное как раз в том, что тот, кто громче всех орет о своем якобы нежелании, на самом гребаном деле только и мечтает получить то, от чего так упорно отказывается.  
\- Да ты философствуешь, Клифф, - хмыкнул Дженсен. – Верная дорога в большую политику. Уж чем-чем, а способностью врать на каждом шагу да развозить словесное дерьмо тебя природа наделила. Согласись, возможности получше, чем годами напролет вылизывать задницу Джей Ди.  
\- Сынок, все мы в той или иной мере лижем чужие задницы. Без лизания этих самых задниц жизнь становится чертовски скучной хренью.  
\- Передай Джеффу, Клифф, что за его сраными деньгами дело не станет. Раздобыть их не проблема. Если бы только, - Дженсен улыбнулся, - меня не подгоняли на каждом повороте. Здорово отвлекает, знаешь ли.  
\- Да ты не иначе как круглый дурак, сынок? Нахера Джеффу твои гроши? Или у тебя тут парочка фараонов под кроватью припрятана? И вся эта дешевая пьеска для их ушей? Ты всегда был глупым перестраховщиком. Только вот мелкому дерьму вроде тебя никогда не всплыть на поверхность. Так и будешь копаться где-то на дне, захлебываясь собственным невъебенным самомнением. Мы ведь тебе не ровня, а, Дженни? Старые друзья уже не в счет?  
\- Волнуешься по этому поводу, Клифф? Не стоит. И раз уж заперся в эту глушь, чтобы почитать мне морали о плохом поведении, то не поленись и передай Джей Ди, что у меня есть кое-что на примете.  
\- Очередное провальное дельце, Дженни? – засмеялся Клифф, приспуская свои нелепые очки. – Похоже, жизнь тебя ничему не учит. Любишь ты без конца макаться в дерьмо по самую макушку.  
\- Ты у нас мастер провальных дел. А мне, как, впрочем, и всегда, удалось найти решение проблемы, пока вся ваша теплая компашка отлично греет ленивые задницы где-нибудь в Санта-Монике, - хмыкнул Дженсен, поворачиваясь спиной к Клиффу и остальным.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что тебе удастся, детка, - улыбнулся Клифф, знаком показывая своим людям возвращаться обратно в плимут, - если только ты вновь не решил подставить чужую задницу вместо своей. Знаешь, мне жаль, что тогда не удалось хорошенько начистить твою скользкую рожу. Многим бы полегчало, уверяю. Можешь поверить, что сломанная рука показалась бы тебе всего лишь легкой царапиной по сравнению с тем, что сделал бы я.  
Дженсен повернулся спиной к Клиффу, слегка помахивая ладонью и тем самым давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
Уже садясь в плимут, Клифф проорал:  
\- Я обязательно передам от тебя привет Майку, когда буду в Салеме. Помнишь ведь Майки, а, Дженс? Ему бедняге, наверное, нелегко приходится, учитывая местные не слишком приятные законы. Поди, уже и сидеть-то толком не может. Салют, малыш Дженни. Старина Клифф приглядывает за тобой.  
Дженсен не ответил, только обернулся, провожая взглядом отъезжающую тачку.  
Первые пару секунд я так и продолжал пялиться на залитую послеполуденным солнцем стоянку, а затем выдохнул, снова принимая нормальное человеческое положение и садясь на затрещавший подоконник. Ноги ужасно затекли. К тому же, мне очень уж хотелось знать, какого именно хрена вот тут только что произошло. Дженсен продолжал всматриваться вдаль, в закручивающуюся диковинным серпантином, черную ленту дороги с истершимся от времени желтым разделителем посредине. Глядя на него, я почему-то вспомнил шершавую картонную обложку книги «Одиссея капитана Блада», которую в детстве зачитал едва ли не до дыр. И хотя нарисованный капитан мало чем походил на Дженсена, но вот в этой позе и в выражении крайней задумчивости все же проглядывалось почти неуловимое сходство.  
\- Поговорить не хочешь? – громко спросил я, разглядывая его ровный профиль.  
Он криво улыбнулся, не поворачиваясь и не отводя от дороги рассеянного взгляда, хмыкнул:  
\- Кажется, за сегодняшний день я наговорился на годы вперед, - он вздохнул. – Хотя ты прав. Сейчас только пиво принесу или чего покрепче – горло промочить.  
Я пожал плечами, на что он не обратил ровным счетом никакого внимания, витая мыслями где-то далеко, явно за пределами этого жаркого, лениво клонящегося к закату дня.  
Оставив его рефлексировать, я слез с подоконника, шипя сквозь зубы, когда сучки на трухлявых, поточенных жуком деревянных досок зацепились за брюки. Поморщившись и отряхнув задницу от мелкого крошева, я выбил из пачки измятую сигарету и прикурил, думая о том, что жизнь в сущности – та еще сука, извечно подсовывающая тебе нехилый кусок дерьма, аккуратно завернутый в яркий конфетный фантик. Только вот, даже несмотря на блестящую обертку, содержимое не изменишь, как бы сильно тебе ни хотелось.  
Дженсен ввалился в номер с двумя упаковками баночного пива и бутылкой виски под мышкой. Он улыбался, даже пошутил, говоря что-то о моих намокших штанишках и перепуганной физиономии. Раскладывая на столе пиво и чипсы, он без конца трепался о Клиффе, о лизоблюдничестве, бытующем в банде Джей Ди Моргана, о собственном неприятии подобных штучек и желании никогда больше не вляпываться в такое дерьмо. За окном закат догорал мириадами оранжевых всполохов, теплый вечерний воздух, казалось, не шевелился, застыв в странном, наполненном запахами пыли и пожухшей травы безвременье. Вновь оживший радиоприемник хрипло надрывался о «Восходе дурной луны». А я все разглядывал мельтешившего, словно неверная, уличенная в измене жена, Дженсена и думал о том, что прав был этот здоровяк Клифф. Чертовски прав. Жизнь и вправду довольно-таки занятная штука. Интересная и непредсказуемая. Стряхивая пепел прямиком на линолеумный пол, я смотрел на до странности разговорчивого Дженсена, отчетливо понимая, что вот сейчас, в этот самый момент, он лжет.  
**

\- Знаешь, - сказал Дженсен, расслабленно откидываясь на превратившиеся в совершеннейшую тряпку, перекрученные мотельные простыни (горничных в этом клоповнике в упор не наблюдалось, или, если они и были, то просто обходили наш номер десятой дорогой с подачи мстительной суки – мексиканца), - иногда мне хочется, чтобы все пошло совсем не так. Не по такому пути. Наверное, это ужасно глупо.  
Я поудобнее умостился на полу, в очередной раз прикладываясь к горлышку почти ополовиненной бутылки «Джемесона». Неподалеку в жестянке из-под пива слабо дымились фильтры сигаретных окурков и их специфический едкий запах, казалось, насквозь пропитывал вечерний сумрак комнаты. Матч завершился около часа назад полной и безоговорочной победой Янкиз, и сейчас пыльные динамики приемника не выдавали ничего кроме поскрипывающей, разбавленной лишь слабыми отголосками ночных звуков тишины. Знаете, когда-то один из тех важных и заумных ублюдков, из разряда «я знаю больше вас всех», что красиво высказываются за деньги, очень красочно и многоречиво описал вот эту-то, сдобренную парочкой глотков хорошего виски, потребность выговориться. Для меня извечный чужой пиздеж не представлял ровным счетом никакого психологического феномена. А учитывая, что сам я был необычайно тихим и дисциплинированным пьяницей, из которого и слова-то толком не вытянешь, не то чтобы на откровения развести, многие случайные знакомства в барах заканчивались предсказуемо: я молчал, а мне чертовски нудно и долго ездили по ушам.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что созрел до того, чтобы перекраивать жизнь заново? – улыбнулся я, вновь затягиваясь и прекрасно осознавая, что если, в ближайшее время, не прекращу дымить одну за одной, голова попросту расколется от ужасной, сдавливающей виски боли. – Слушай, это так… по-бабски.  
Он слегка приподнялся, протягивая руку за бутылкой, которую я со вздохом ему передал. Дженсен сделал оглушительный глоток, слегка поморщившись от горького вкуса, и хмыкнул:  
\- Кто бы говорил. Сам-то, небось, не захотел гнить заживо в своем колледже. Свалил, как только возможность представилась.  
Я вздохнул, упираясь затылком в твердый прохладный бортик кровати.  
\- У меня не было глобальных забот, как у некоторых. Потому что, наверное, малость, побольше ума, чтобы влезать в передряги, а потом сокрушаться о какой-то там невозможности перестроить жизнь заново.  
\- А ты та еще сволочь, - засмеялся Дженсен, поворачиваясь на бок, лицом ко мне. Его тяжелое, немного с кисловатым оттенком дыхание влажно оседало на моих волосах едва ощутимой щекоткой, отчего я слегка поеживался.  
\- Любишь исподтишка пнуть ближнего своего, - хмыкнул он, неловко опрокидывая бутылку прямиком в ворох простыней и одеял. – Черт!  
В воздухе резко пахнуло алкоголем, а завозившийся Дженсен поспешно подхватил почти опустевшую бутылку.  
\- Вот же блядь!  
Я закрыл глаза, чувствуя затылком, как трясется от его манипуляций хлипкая кровать, и насмешливо выдал:  
\- Свинья.  
Он заржал, с силой сграбастывая всю эту постельную поебень, и четкой подачей отшвыривая в темный дальний угол.  
\- Мудак. И, знаешь, я как никогда близок к тому, чтобы начистить твою милую рожу, - просипел он, едва ворочая языком.  
Словечко «милая» в одном контексте с моим лицом неприятно зацепило, но, повернувшись к нему и удостоверившись, что втолковывать что-либо едва ли не вусмерть пьяному кретину было абсолютно бессмысленным занятием, я вновь расслабился, поудобнее пристраивая затекшую задницу и одним глотком допивая плескавшуюся на дне бутылки терпкую жидкость.  
Признаюсь, что сочетание пива и виски было не самым лучшим вариантом. Буквально через пару минут меня повело, да еще и так здорово, что почти наплевав на окружающую, вертевшуюся спиралевидными завитками действительность, я со стоном поднялся, и, пошатываясь, неловко завалился на постель, прямиком на недовольно зашипевшего Дженсена.  
\- Ублюдок, - бормотал он заплетающимся языком, - захотелось контакта потеснее? Мог бы и попросить, я бы устроил. Черт! Ну ты и туша.  
Я захихикал, утыкаясь лицом куда-то во влажную, скользкую от пота кожу, пахнущую до того остро, что, не выдержав, я втянул чужой запах посильнее, будто распробовать хотел.  
Он вновь завозился, переворачиваясь вместе со мной на бок, отчего мы едва не грохнулись с проклятой крохотной и отчаянно скрипящей кровати. В последний момент, Дженсен просто вжал меня в матрац, страхуя собственным телом. Он был горячим, как печка, а еще почему-то дрожал так, что поневоле эта нервная дрожь передалась и мне, словно какая-то редкая зараза.  
\- Пахнешь, - прошептал он, нюхая мои волосы, заставляя ежиться от теплого, тяжелого дыхания. – Как же мало тебе нужно…  
Он прижал мое горло ладонью: несильно, но ощутимо, фиксируя, отчего сдавило под ложечкой, а сердце заухало хаотичными, неровными толчками аккурат под его рукой.  
Загрубевшие, не особо церемонящиеся пальцы шершаво прошлись под подбородком, давя так, что я приоткрыл рот, опасаясь задохнуться в этом тесном кольце. Держась за потихоньку сползающий матрац, я лежал, тупо пялясь в потолок и чувствуя, как шибануло в затылок оглушительной горячей бомбой. Он был наглым. Чертовски нахальным. А его сухие, царапавшие коркой губы продолжали задевать мое ухо, шепча какую-то муть, больше бы сгодившуюся для охмурения тупой, обильно текущей целки-малолетки.  
\- Горячий, - бормотал Дженсен, потираясь лицом о мои покрытые нехилой щетиной щеки, - прямо-таки кипяток, Джаред. Можно мне…  
Я засмеялся сдавленно и неловко, стараясь игнорировать зудящую тяжесть где-то между сердцем и мочевым пузырем.  
\- Отвали.  
В ответ он прикусил кожу на шее, заставив меня болезненно застонать и дернуться, пытаясь оттолкнуть его вцепившиеся крабьими клешнями руки.  
\- Не упрямься. Подожди, о’кей? Если не понравится, я не буду, обещаю.  
\- Ты не понял? – слова давались мне с громадным трудом, в особенности тогда, когда он принялся вылизывать пробирающее сладковатой щекоткой местечко за ухом. – Я не хочу.  
Кажется, он хмыкнул, а затем, просто отбросив прочь всякий стыд или как там это называется, принялся тереть кожу над лобком, отчего мне нестерпимо захотелось помочиться.  
\- Лучше не стоит, - посоветовал я, принимаясь хихикать, как последний идиот, - если я еще и обоссу матрац – нас точно выставят отсюда.  
Он не ответил, невыносимо мокро и горячо вылизывая мое ухо, а его рука так и не остановилась, продолжая тереть застежку ремня, иногда соскальзывая ниже на шов ширинки. Если честно, не особо приятно: слишком грубо и бесцеремонно, к тому же волосы на лобке постоянно цеплялись за одежду, отчего я шипел и ерзал, стараясь уйти от болезненных, пробирающих поглаживаний. Его рот понравился мне гораздо больше. И спустя пару мгновений я понял, что сам подаюсь навстречу его языку и губам.  
Было жарко, щекотно и неудобно. Неудовлетворенность из-за собственной позы мешала сосредоточиться, то и дело прорываясь неуместным в данной ситуации смехом. Никогда не замечал за собой такой особенности. Видимо, он был, как никогда, прав, называя меня сопливой девчонкой. Вся эта возня безумно утомляла, а еще почему-то вызывала стойкое желание выдраться из собственной кожи. Наверное, никогда еще я не выглядел таким жалким идиотом.  
Дженсен хрипло выдохнул, оставив в покое мою шею, и ловко, прямо-таки сноровисто щелкнул пряжкой ремня, больше не размениваясь ни на какие уговоры. Его пальцы дернули за пуговицу, потянули за язычок молнии, настолько профессионально, что ли, что я опешил, принимаясь с пьяной настойчивостью прокручивать в голове подобное явление. Никогда бы не смог настолько же ловко расстегнуть штаны на другом парне, да еще и одной рукой. Блядь, и собственные штаны, наверное, тоже.  
Слегка поерзав на постели, я неосознанно развел ноги в стороны, насколько позволяла плотная, натянувшаяся ткань штанин, то ли в попытке облегчить вот это распирающее чувство, мало походящее на обычное возбуждение, то ли чтобы охладить горящую огнем кожу между ног. Дженсен воспринял мой жест по-своему. Его рука спокойно нырнула в образовавшееся углубление между тканью и пахом и, минуя член, сжала мягкую, словно распаренную мошонку. Господи!  
Я застонал. Громко и вопрошающе. Он лишь усмехнулся, убирая руку с моего горла и подкладывая ее мне под голову.  
\- Нравится, детка?  
Всхлипывая от грубоватых, сжимающих движений, я отчаянно замотал головой:  
\- Нет… ох…  
\- Врешь, - улыбнулся он и, склонившись над моим лицом, легонько лизнул нижнюю губу.  
Не выдержав пробирающего огнем чувства, я поднял руки над головой, цепляясь за перекладину кровати. Боже, как жарко-то. Его рука мерно надавливала, иногда соскальзывая на основание члена, гладила поджавшиеся яйца круговыми движениями, мяла, от чего я стонал, неосознанно подкидывая бедра ему навстречу.  
Дженсен наблюдал за мной. Его изучающий взгляд ощущался на лице какой-то пронизывающей, прилипчивой чертовщиной. А еще, он нихрена не был пьян, как я думал с самого, мать его, начала. Слишком уж уверенно. Слишком продуманно и точно двигались его пальцы.  
\- Что же ты будешь делать, детка, если я полижу вот здесь, м-м? Или здесь?  
«Не знаю, не знаю, не знаю». Мне хотелось заорать от вспыхивающего острыми иглами удовольствия и ни о чем не думать. Не тогда, когда он, сжав яйца в последний раз, принялся жестко и мерно надрачивать мой член. Так, что я хрипел в такт движениям, ерзал по постели и сам, блядь, ловил его насмешливый, постоянно дразнивший меня и ускользающий язык.  
\- М-м, как много, - шепнул он мне в рот, отнимая руку от члена и поднося к моему лицу влажные пальцы. – Попробуешь?  
Я открыл глаза, чувствуя острейшее скручивающее болью разочарование и словно пребывая в каком-то отрешенном состоянии, наблюдал за тем, как он облизал собственные поблескивающие от смазки пальцы.  
\- Горький. Меньше пива, детка, - улыбнулся он, широко вылизывая ладонь и вновь принимаясь скользить по моему члену уверенными, четкими движениями. Я задохнулся, когда первая тяжеленная волна прошлась по животу, вынуждая меня почти согнуться пополам. Вторая – ударила в уши кровавым звоном, заставив едва ли не заорать от вспыхнувшего еще вне пределов досягаемости удовольствия. С третьей – я кончил, обильно выплескиваясь на собственные живот, грудь и подбородок. Дергаясь, как эпилептик, и не в силах отцепиться от спинки проклятой кровати. Дженсен прижался ко мне, постепенно замедляя ритм и выдаивая из члена последние струйки. Он хмыкнул, водя губами по моему лицу, словно искал капли, забрызгавшие, казалось, весь этот ебаный номер от пола до потолка.  
\- Поможешь мне? – прошептал он, легко поглаживая ладонью по залитому спермой животу.  
\- Хорошо, - выдохнул я, чувствуя себя куском размякшего от жары дерьма, и попросту отрубился.  
**

Бывают в жизни моменты, когда ты как никогда близок к тому, чтобы кого-нибудь укокошить. Сдерживаешься из последних сил. Прокручиваешь в мыслях отрывки воображаемых возмущенных реплик, оскорблений. Доказываешь что-то, развозишь, дергаешься и… молчишь. Мучаешься, понимая, что воплотить задуманное не удастся, какой бы правильной ни казалась кипящая ключом злость, каким бы всеобъемлющим ни было вот это, лишенное витиеватых прикрас, простое до одури желание.  
Если бы на следующее утро кто-нибудь вякнул мне хоть что-то об угрызениях совести, я преспокойно зарядил бы ему в физиономию, даже не задумываясь о последствиях. И дело тут даже не в том, что я лишен проявленией подобного чувства, а в том, что запоздалое сожаление или, на худой конец, слабые отголоски раскаяния – слишком хрупкая, неподвластная никаким известным законам штуковина, действующая лишь под влиянием определенных обстоятельств, а потому задавить их в зародыше ох как просто.  
Таким злым я своего горе-попутчика еще ни разу не видел. Дженсен едва ли не взрывался от кристально чистой, сдерживаемой лишь хлипким усилием воли, ярости. Он напоминал медленно тлеющий фитиль, готовый вот-вот обернуться столбом всепожирающего огня, только поднеси искру - и он испепелит тебя с потрохами, сжигая до жалобно потрескивающих головешек.  
За окном еще охваченное не отступившим до конца предрассветным полумраком, расцветало на самой кромке горизонта утро. В воздухе отчетливо пробегала легкая прохладца, щедро сдобренная сыростью, а брюхатые тучи, превратившие небо в сплошную грязно-серую пелену, грозили разродиться затяжным и оттого особенно противным дождем. Как раз под стать ушедшему далеко за нулевую отметку настроению.  
\- Вставай, - раздраженно буркнул Дженсен, расталкивая меня так, что я – полусонный и злой - все же навернулся с хлипкой кровати. – Нам пора.  
Сердце медленно но верно переместилось в желудок, колотясь настолько звучно, что, подстегиваемый похмельем, собственными хаотично кружащимся под черепной коробкой мыслями и обрывками воспоминаний, я, не сдержавшись, попросту вывернул на многострадальный пол остатки вчерашнего пива вперемешку с виски и едкую горечь бесконечных сигарет. И, наверное, я так и валялся бы здесь, в неприятной компании с собственной блевотиной, если бы Дженсен, матерившийся сквозь зубы не хуже заправского матроса, не подхватил меня под мышки, едва ли не пинком отправляя в сторону ванной.  
\- Пошевеливайся, - прошипел он, оглушительно шарахая дверью, отчего задрожали картонные стены номера. – Некогда рассиживаться.  
Я искренне хотел возмутиться, даже рот открыл, пытаясь вталдычить в его тупую башку, что вот я же ждал терпеливо, когда он просил. Терпел его надоедливое соседство, хотя и нелегко приходилось. Позволил навесить себе лапши на уши и не возникал по пустякам. Но вся эта глупая, никому не нужная бравада, казалась неуместной, истончилась под его скользящими, наполненными злостью взглядами, сжатыми губами и отрывистыми командами, провоцировавшими острое и вполне ожидаемое желание хорошенько ему врезать. Только вот какая-то штуковина внутри, не иначе как остатки инстинкта самосохранения, назойливо твердила не лезть. Не трогать. Перетерпеть, если уж на то пошло. Пока он не сдастся, не выскажет в лоб все то, что заставляло его едва слышно чертыхаться, поспешно сгребать наши шмотки и носиться по номеру не хуже, показушной истеричной бабы из какой-нибудь затертой до дыр мелодрамы.  
Кое-как умывшись и приведя себя в более не менее приличный вид, я вышел, молча подхватил свой рюкзак и, не оборачиваясь, побрел в сторону мотельной стоянки. Он появился спустя минуту: сосредоточенный и отрешенный, с собственной сумкой, небрежно переброшенной через плечо и шлемом в руках.  
\- Я захватил приемник, - сообщил он мне настолько невозмутимым и будничным тоном, будто только что и не орал вовсе, цедя слова сквозь зубы, не пенился, не подбадривал чувствительными тычками. – Не думаю, что толстяк хватится в самое ближайшее время.  
Я отвернулся, разглядывая хромированные бока кастома, поблескивающие в редких, чудом проглядывающих сквозь тучи, солнечных лучах.  
\- Требуется особое приглашение? - пробормотал он, пристраивая сумку под сидением и напяливая шлем. – Помнишь, правило номер один?  
Я взобрался на сидение, старательно делая вид, что вконец оглох, а все его попытки разговорить меня после того, что я наблюдал не далее, как с полчаса назад, вызывали лишь чувство отрешенной брезгливости, едкой, как концентрированная кислота.  
\- Я предупреждал, что так бывает. Главное, на будущее - поменьше мелькай у меня перед глазами, о’кей?  
Отвернувшись от него, я разглядывал низко ползущие по небу тучи и тревожно колышущиеся верхушки деревьев, пытаясь абстрагироваться от идиотской ситуации и не сорваться, что тебе глупая девчонка-истеричка.  
Удивительно еще, что он ни словом не обмолвился о том, что было ночью. Словно незримую заслонку поставил, я-то, признаться, ожидал насмешек и шуток скабрезного содержания. Только вот Дженсен совсем не оправдал моих ожиданий. Ну, или опасений, тут уж как посмотреть. Заткнулся, нахлобучил шлем и стартовал так, что едва шины не подпалил о влажный от росы, залитый радужными лужами масла асфальт.  
Я покрепче вцепился за борта байка, стараясь лишний раз не прикасаться к нему, чтобы не прорвалось сквозь прорехи необъяснимое, но от того не менее грызущее разочарование. Странное и неуместное, но почти осязаемое.  
\- Держись крепче, - заорал он на очередном повороте, когда сонный, ставший настолько привычным городишко, каких полным-полно на огромном пространстве Америки, постепенно исчез из вида, сливаясь с линией горизонта и оставляя после себя лишь легкую, медленно рассасывающуюся дымку, будто никогда и не существовал вовсе. Порожденный фантазией или представившийся ничем иным, как призрачным, но пугающе реальным сном. Знаете, из разряда таких, которые приходят в предрассветном сумраке и заставляют тебя подскочить на постели с отчаянно колотящимся в груди сердцем. И хоть силишься вспомнить, воссоздать в памяти тревожные образы, а не выходит. Ускользает, как песок сквозь пальцы та маленькая зацепка, которая, возможно, и привела бы к разгадке.  
Сдавшись, я уцепился за полы его куртки, стараясь не соприкасаться слишком тесно, чтобы не прокручивать в памяти ненужных ассоциаций. Или воспоминаний, если уж на то пошло. Стыдных и будящих чувство стойкой тошноты. Потому что, говоря совсем уж откровенно, так скверно мне еще никогда не было. И не оттого, что я, поддавшись опьянению и глупым уговорам, сделал что-то, абсолютно не вяжущееся с моими представлениями о нормальности (уверяю вас, само по себе это понятие мне совершенно чуждо), а потому, что ощущения от сделанного были настолько же гадкими и неприятными, насколько до странности притягательными в своей новизне.  
Дорожные указатели мелькали одной сплошной смазанной линией, навевая ни с чем несравнимое чувство иррационального спокойствия. Словно эта бесконечная дорога была живым существом: дышащим, думающим и обладающим превосходной, своеобразной памятью. Под ложечкой тревожно засосало, а взметнувшиеся столбы пыли мгновенно засыпали слезящиеся от ветра глаза. Я зажмурился, плюнув на собственные обиды, и покрепче прижался к Дженсену, старательно пряча лицо за высоким воротником его куртки. На долю секунды он напрягся, покрепче перехватывая руль и выжимая из байка все ту же запредельную скорость, к которой, судя по всему, привык, но постепенно расслабился, даже подался слегка навстречу, подстраиваясь и словно разрешая. Было уютно и здорово вновь чувствовать под собой ревущий мотором кастом, накручивающий на колеса мили и мили старой доброй дороги. Было до одурения приятно втягивать предгрозовой, казалось, нагонявший нас пропитанный озоном и пылью воздух. Считать редкие заправки и выгоревшие до белесо-сероватого оттенка рекламные щиты, внезапно всплывающие за очередным поворотом. Чувствовать играющую в дразнилки, всеобъемлющую свободу, которую, казалось, можно было ухватить за кончик мелькающего радужного хвоста. Можно было позабыть о преследованиях, деньгах и непонятных заданиях, о собственной кардинально сменившей курс жизни. Можно было просто наслаждаться, покрепче цепляясь за Дженсена на редких ухабах или разломах. И, улыбаясь, как круглый дурак, я отбрасывал в сторону всю ту хренотень, что не давала мне спокойно дышать, ощущать сродство с окружающим миром, мешающей думать и надеяться на что-то большее, значимое и до одурения простое.  
Гроза все же разразилась, полыхнув за нашими спинами ослепительной вспышкой. Забарабанил по плечам противно секущий дождь: досаждающе-назойливый. А я едва заметно вздрогнул, пряча лицо от ледяных капель и не думая о том, что всего лишь пару секунд назад Дженсен успокаивающе провел затянутыми в перчатку пальцами по моей ладони.  
**

Очередной городок вырос на горизонте, словно выскочивший из табакерки черт: замызганный, обшарпанный, пропитанный пылью и грязью до самого основания. В таких, как водится, всегда в наличии сомнительные достопримечательности в виде прогнившего древнего бара, пыльного магазина с потрепанными, пестрящими антивоенными призывами плакатами на стенах да пустующей конторы местного шерифа, которого в подобной глуши днем с огнем не сыщешь. «Форт-Мэддокс» - гордо гласила вычурная надпись на деревянном, изрядно покореженном непогодой и покрытом зеленоватыми разводами мха указателе. В Новой Англии подобных Фортов – тьма-тьмущая: затерянных меж километрами лесов, спрятанных в переплетении дорог и каменистых пустошей.  
Дождь, казалось, вознамерился окончательно затопить скучный мир. Что тебе сорокадневный ливень из легенды о всемирном потопе. Сплошная, колющая ледяными иглами стена, сквозь которую, то и дело, прорывались едва различимые, дальние громовые раскаты и редкие вспышки молний.  
Часов у меня не было, да и единственный ориентир – бледное солнце - укатило светить куда подальше. Туда, где ленивые толстосумы поджаривали беззаботные задницы на пляжах Флориды, даже не догадываясь о существовании такой дыры, как очередное захолустье на просторах штата Мэн. Поеживаясь от холода, я слез с сидения байка, чувствуя себя распоследним кретином в насквозь промокших штанах и зябко кутаясь в потяжелевшую, сыроватую ткань рубашки. Волосы налипли на лицо, щекоча подбородок неопрятными холодными кончиками. Оглядевшись по сторонам, я заметил линялый тряпичный навес над заколоченной досками дверью, с которого обильными грязными потоками стекала, пузырясь, вездесущая вода.  
\- Так и будешь пялиться? - брякнул Дженсен, повыше поднимая воротник собственной куртки. – Дуй туда! Переждем.  
Ему-то суке, небось, невдомек было, каково это, когда ледяная ткань липнет к онемевшей от холода коже, а по пояснице то и дело ползет, срываясь, очередная, сводящая с ума медлительная капля. Завистливо вздохнув и мысленно понося последними словами его спешку, из-за которой мы свалили из ставшего таким привычным и уютным мотеля, я медленно побрел под навес, отрешенно отмечая, как хлюпает в кроссовках вода, а пальцы ног напоминают абсолютно недееспособные сосульки.  
\- И байк не заведешь, - буркнул он, вваливаясь в крохотное пространство и тесня меня к грязной кирпичной стене. – Заглохнем еще где-нибудь посреди дороги. Не хотелось бы, знаешь ли, окочуриться от холода раньше, чем нас подберет какая-нибудь сердобольная старуха или проезжающий мимо коп.  
\- Можно было не высовываться, - пробормотал я, брезгливо отворачиваясь, чтобы не пялиться завистливо на чужую, кажущуюся такой теплой куртку. – Только слепой не заметил, чем все дело-то обернется.  
\- Возвращайся, - огрызнулся он, широко размахивая руками, от чего стекающая по бокам навеса вода брызнула мне прямиком в физиономию. – И счастливого плавания.  
\- Заткнись.  
Сил на бесполезную ругань не было, да и к чему, если уж на то пошло? От злости мне теплее не становилось, уж поверьте. А доказывать что-либо идиоту, у которого хрен знает какая чушь кроется в мозгах, было абсолютно бессмысленным занятием.  
\- Чувствую себя круглым дураком, - недовольно пробормотал Дженсен, упираясь ладонью в стену около моего плеча. – Вот черт! Хорошо еще, что в городишке все живое смыло, а то, согласись, какое занимательное зрелище представилось бы местной публике. Обхохочешься.  
\- А ты дурак и есть, - пробормотал я, безнадежно уставившись вдаль, на постепенно угасающий скудный сероватый дневной свет, и закрыл глаза, стараясь свыкнуться с отчетливой, пробирающей до костей дрожью. – Тут ничего нового.  
Он хмыкнул, нагло проехавшись рукой по переднему карману моих брюк, так, что я задохнулся на секунду от его бесцеремонности и собственных невнятных чувств.  
\- Двинуть? – моему голосу не хватило самую малость. Совсем немного для того, чтобы вопрос прозвучал угрожающе, а не каким-то жалким, дрожащим подобием блеяния.  
\- Где ты прячешь сигареты? – хмыкнул Дженсен, оставляя карманы в покое, но, даже и не думая убирать руку от моих штанов. Еще и пальцы продел в шлевки на поясе, словно грелся таким вот незатейливым способом, мудак.  
\- Забудь, - прохрипел я устало, диким усилием воли контролируя собственный трясущийся от холода подбородок.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что просрал курево?  
Я отвернулся, все еще слабо надеясь на то, что не вовремя разговорившийся козел исчезнет, а вместе с ним затихнет этот ездящий по ушам пиздеж, навевающий мысли о тупом ноже, невыносимо медленно скребущем по стеклу.  
\- Твою мать! – как-то совсем не зло выругался Дженсен. – И чем же тогда предлагаешь заняться, зануда? Поболтаем? Сыграем в игру «Правда и ничего кроме правды»? Или поделимся сопливыми детскими воспоминаниями? Давай, не раскисай, как юная нежная леди.  
\- Иди в задницу!  
Я поморщился, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не пихнуть его покрепче, хорошенько приложив спиной о зеленоватые кирпичи, в которые мне пришлось вжаться едва ли не вплотную.  
\- И долго мы будем торчать здесь, как полные идиоты? – я все же попытался отодрать его руки от своих штанов, на что он лишь хмыкнул шутливо, даже и не думая убирать цепкие, как репейник, пальцы.  
\- Неужели совсем не хочется выведать мои страшные секреты? – он уже откровенно насмехался, даже прижался немного потеснее, отчего я занервничал уже не на шутку, сам не знаю почему. Хотя, кого я хотел надуть?  
\- Засунь их себе в задницу, - посоветовал я, принимаясь потирать окончательно онемевшие от холода плечи.  
Он рассмеялся и уперся в стену ладонью, заставляя меня чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Один бог знает, как ему это удавалось. Он-то был ниже не меньше чем на добрую пару дюймов. А вот так запросто ломал все стереотипы, вынуждая меня как-то съеживаться и едва ли не уменьшаться рядом с его прущим изо всех дыр самомнением и эгоизмом. Пальцы сместились: едва заметно, но ощутимо проезжаясь по краешку ремня. А сам он окончательно прижался к моей спине, едва ли не распластывая по мокрым ледяным кирпичам.  
\- По-моему, пришла пора заняться твоим воспитанием. Ты вечно недовольное сквернословное маленькое дерьмо.  
\- Отвали, - я дернулся, вырываясь из-под навалившейся тяжести. Нужно признаться, абсолютно безрезультатно. Уж чего-чего, а силы у Дженсена было предостаточно.  
\- Знаешь, это уже даже не смешно, - пробормотал он мне в шею, проезжаясь бородой по влажной коже, отчего я дернулся: раз, другой, третий, сопротивляясь и чувствуя, как затрепыхалось в груди сердце в странном, пробирающем от макушки до пят, предвкушении. – Это скучно.  
Пальцы скользнули выше, окончательно обосновываясь на ширинке, от чего я, лишенный возможности вырваться, замахнувшись, как следует, саданул локтем ему по ребрам.  
\- Ах ты… - он сграбастал меня крепче, вдавливая в стену с такой силой, что я захрипел отчаянно, дергаясь, как заведенный и шипя сквозь зубы многочисленные проклятия:  
\- Пидор, - выдохнул я, когда его рука, безо всяких церемоний или расшаркиваний, болезненно сдавила онемевший от холода пах, - неужели не понятно, черт тебя дери! Я не хочу!  
\- Еще раз назовешь меня так – и ты покойник, детка, - ласково прошептал Дженсен, зарываясь лицом в спутанные пряди у меня на затылке.  
Меня затрясло. Да что там… закоротило, и уж что-что, а холод не имел к этому ни малейшего отношения. Я задохнулся, уходя от четких, словно выверенных прикосновений, хотя, признаться честно, старался он зря. В паху было глухо и мокро, к тому же, влажная ткань неприятно терлась о чувствительную кожу. Может, хоть отсутствие какой-либо реакции заставило бы этого ублюдка отвалить и, наконец, убрать руки.  
\- Нехорошо, - протянул он, по-прежнему оглаживая ширинку и иногда запуская ладонь пониже, туда, где сходились в один четыре шва. – Придется поднапрячься.  
\- Да, отсоси! – выдохнул я, по-прежнему ерзая и стараясь вырваться из неудобного, вышибающего дух положения, в котором мне «посчастливилось» оказаться.  
\- Вот это да, - шепот проехался по шее, от чего кожа мгновенно покрылась мурашками, - а порядочный мальчик совсем не так прост, как кажется на первый взгляд. Смотри-ка, какие фантазии, оказывается, скрывались…  
Он замолчал, потираясь лицом о мои волосы, щекоча влажным дыханием и легкими, едва ощутимыми движениями губ.  
В животе болезненно заныло от голода, с кончика носа сползла, убивая сводящей с ума медлительностью, дождевая капля, а я безнадежно уставился в стену перед глазами, изредка косясь на пустынную, словно вымершую улицу, опасаясь того, что кто-нибудь может увидеть то, что творилось сейчас под хлипким тряпичным навесом.  
Звук вжикнувшей молнии вырвал меня из состояния отрешенной созерцательности, а спустя пару секунд Дженсен прижался к моей озябшей спине теплым и главное абсолютно сухим телом, кое-как укутывая полами куртки, будто я был хрупкой пушинкой, а не рослым, здоровым мужиком.  
На какое-то мгновение мы замерли, переводя дух и прислушиваясь к монотонно-сонливому перестуку дождя, а затем, отбрасывая в сторону всякий стыд или хотя бы остатки моральных устоев, Дженсен надавил на пряжку моего ремня, от чего разболтавшаяся спица выскользнула из крепления. Его холодные пальцы проехались по лобку, заставив меня отпрянуть назад и непроизвольно вжаться собственной задницей в его скрытый брюками член.  
\- Черт! – он задохнулся, как же иначе можно было объяснить сбившийся, участившийся ритм его сердца. – Не терпится, да?  
Его смех проехался по напряженным нервам, вынуждая утроить силы в последней отчаянной попытке вырваться. Ну, не мог же он, в конце-то концов, обладать совсем уж запредельной силищей. Только вот все это было напрасной тратой времени. А может быть, я просто не пытался всерьез. Не решившись как следует отметелить его за неправильные и ненужные мне прикосновения.  
\- Я сделаю это… позже, - выдохнул он, словно подстегиваемый моим отчаянным сопротивлением, - обязательно. Ты, блядь, слова сказать не сможешь.  
Задрожав, я уперся лбом в стену, проклиная собственный длинный язык и скудный набор привычных ругательств. Думать об этом не хотелось. Да и, признаться честно, никаких связных мыслей на этот счет у меня не было. Его холодные пальцы проехались по моему вялому члену, словно проверяя или исследуя. О задницу терся твердый, как скала, бугор, а я задержал дыхание в попытке немного облегчить сосущую щекотку, разливающуюся пульсирующими волнами где-то в районе копчика.  
\- Господи всемогущий! – визгливо выкрикнул кто-то неподалеку, заставляя меня припадочно задергаться и вмазаться физиономией прямиком в скользкие, противно липкие кирпичи. – Что же… Как же…  
\- Блядь! – прошипел Дженсен, поспешно отстраняясь, отчего я едва не грохнулся в лужу, что, пузырясь, журчала у наших ног.  
Дождь, судя по всему, закончился. Иначе, чем же можно было объяснить зависшую в пространстве, все еще изредка громыхающую в отдалении, тишину.  
\- Я… я… я звоню в полицию.  
Дженсен вздохнул, поворачиваясь к этому переполошенному, напоминающему противное кудахтанье, старушечьему голосу:  
\- Леди, клянусь, это совсем не то, о чем вы…  
\- О, боже мой, боже мой, - перебивая, запричитала старуха, топтавшаяся около нашего укрытия и собиравшаяся и дальше голосить, призывая Иисуса обрушить на наши головы величайшие кары.  
\- Пойдем, - тихо бросил Дженсен, цепко хватая меня повыше локтя и таща сквозь грязное месиво, в которое превратилась земля под ногами. – Чертова баба!  
Старуха продолжала скороговоркой призывать Всевышнего, а я, чувствуя себя неудачником и отворачивая в сторону полыхающее лицо, вновь уселся на заднее сидение кастома, стараясь не обращать внимания на оглушительное, словно выдаивающее насухо, расползающееся в груди сожаление.  
**

В центральном офисе мотеля городка Саунтон, что лениво выполз из-за горизонта в тот самый момент, когда я уже был готов снести голову своему чокнутому попутчику, было на удивление чисто и даже уютно. Конечно, если отбросить в сторону многочисленные плакаты с обнаженными грудастыми блондинками, покрывающие стену над стойкой сплошным аляповатым слоем, и приемник под потолком, из которого Луи Армстронг хрипло орал о Моисее, собирающемся, к слову, весьма вовремя, слинять из Египта.  
Я даже застыл на пару мгновений, оглядывая довольно-таки милый интерьерчик, пока подозрительно закашлявшийся Дженсен поспешно рылся в карманах в поисках налички.  
\- Тебе «одиночку», или с дружком на одной постельке поместитесь? – брякнул лысый, здоровенный, как гора Митчелл, весь изрисованный татуировками мужик, внезапно вынырнувший из-за стойки.  
Под носом у верзилы имелись вполне себе четкие следы того, что героиновой девственности он лишился уже давным-давно. Да и на редкость идиотская улыбка, блуждавшая по лицу этого парня, во всей красе открывавшая щербатые зубы, недвусмысленно подтверждала, что одним «снежком» дело явно не обошлось.  
\- Не терпится, да? – засмеялся громила, неловко сгребая со стойки пару замусоленных «бенджаминов». – Да не стесняйтесь, ребята. Я никому и нихрена. Фараоны тут нечасто показываются. К тому же, мистер Бэнсон в хороших отношениях с полицией.  
Оглядываясь по сторонам, здоровяк показал распространенный и вполне себе понятный жест, потерев кончики большого и указательного пальцев.  
\- Да и вообще, хозяин мой – настоящий мужик, - визгливо захихикал громила. – Кстати, я Барни. И, если у вас чего стрясется или проблемы наметятся, то вперед. Зовите Барни, и он прийдет. Прилетит, как Стив Роджерс со своим щитом.  
Я отвернулся, пряча улыбку, и принялся слегка покачиваться с пятки на носок, ожидая, что выдаст Дженсен. Тем более что новообретенный Барни уже ржал в полный голос, потешаясь над какой-то, одному ему ведомой, чепухой. И, судя по бессвязному бормотанию, иногда прерывавшемуся по-павлиньи визгливым смехом, после «снежка» он знатно закусил «эйчем».  
\- С удовольствием, - ровно пробормотал Дженсен, запрещая себе улыбаться, - только вот, Барни, дай-ка нам ключи.  
\- Эх, - громила тоскливо шлепнул себя прямиком по лысой макушке, - как же это я так… держите, мистер. И, помните, Барни…  
\- Спасибо, - перебил Дженсен, осторожно кладя на стойку лишнюю двадцатку, - мы позовем.  
Вывалившись из духоты помещения в прохладную, обдуваемую свежим ветерком, ночь, я заржал в полный голос, пока напустивший на себя серьезный вид Дженсен подкуривал неизвестно где раздобытую сигарету.  
\- Стянул у Барни, - улыбнулся он, пристально разглядывая мою полную недоумения физиономию. – Хочешь?  
\- Давай, - пробормотал я, со стыдом отмечая, что мой голос сорвался, выдав какого-то запредельного, на редкость позорного петуха. – Только, наверное, там дурь…  
Дженсен хмыкнул, глубоко затягиваясь, от чего его щеки смешно втянулись, а пробежавшая по горлу дрожь заставила меня завистливо вздохнуть. Признаться начистоту, то, что мы сейчас собирались сделать: покурить марихуану посреди залитой светом фонарей улицы, было весьма опасной идеей, поскольку любой патруль, любой проходящий мимо коп могли сцапать нас за здорово живешь. А доказывать что-либо фараону, одновременно попыхивая самокруткой, согласитесь, дело гиблое.  
\- Держи, - негромко отозвался Дженсен, поднося к моим губам слегка дымящий фильтр, - только поосторожнее, герой.  
Я оглядел насмешливую физиономию тяжелым взглядом, а затем склонился и, сжав его запястье, зажмурившись, крепко обхватил фильтр губами. Дженсен тут же оказался рядом, словно перетек незаметно в освещенном пространстве стоянки, а его рот безо всяких предварительных церемоний и долгих уговоров скользнул на мою шею, вылизывая напряженную, мигом вспотевшую кожу.  
\- Эй, нечестно, - пробормотал я, неловко обхватывая его затылок взмокшими пальцами и заставляя затянуться едким, обжигающим не хуже кислоты, дымом. – Ты отлыниваешь.  
Хмыкнув, он едва ощутимо мазнул губами по моей щеке, заставив задрожать и задохнуться, а еще сжаться от разливающегося в крови тягучими, липкими нитями предвкушения. Обжигающего внутренности, точно кипятком, и вынуждающего покрыться мурашками с головы до ног.  
\- И не думал, - улыбнулся Дженсен, недвусмысленно и сильно проводя пальцами по краешку моего ремня, - поверь, в таком деле нужно быть полным придурком, чтобы отлынивать.  
Я хмуро уставился на него, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы позорно, по-бабски, не сорваться на бег, наплевав на его развязный тон, откровенные прикосновения и все эти завуалированные подшучивания, за которыми скрывалась понятная без слов, древняя, как мир, потребность, скользившая в каждом его движении.  
\- Пойдем, - тихо отозвался Дженсен, ловким щелчком отшвыривая окурок в придорожную траву, откуда теперь мерцала, шипя и искрясь, крошечная, красновато-оранжевая точка. – Уже поздно.  
Я переступил с ноги на ногу и нервно вздохнул, отрешенно отмечая, что собственное сердцебиение напоминает слившийся в одну сплошную линию гул. По спине деликатно проползли ледяные пальцы, а желудок сжался и, казалось, вознамерился, выскочить через рот.  
\- Может… - я не договорил, скользя загнанным взглядом по ночной стоянке, по светящимся прямоугольникам окон в чужих номерах, по мигающей красноватыми лампочками вывеске, сообщающей, что мест нет, и думал, лихорадочно, до дрожи стискивая собственные пальцы и не понимая того, что со мной творилось. Откуда бралась эта разрушительная смесь девчоночьего страха, пополам с легким, спровоцированным недавней дурью предвкушением.  
Дженсен рассмеялся, неслабо подталкивая меня в сторону номера, и, словно в насмешку или для демонстрации некоего устрашения, принялся эффектно подкидывать ключи в воздухе, от чего у меня дико засосало под ложечкой, а в солнечном сплетении свернулась противная холодная медуза.  
\- Гляди, не обделайся, - заржал он, уворачиваясь от моего сердитого тычка. – Видел бы ты сейчас свою зеленую рожу, парень.  
\- Урод, - буркнул я, покрепче сжимая ручки дорожной сумки, и едва ли не бегом потрусил в сторону номера.  
Его смех нагнал меня у двери, проехавшись по напоминавшим оголенные провода нервным окончаниям и всколыхнув приступ такой ослепительной злости, что я задохнулся, только чудом сдержав себя, чтобы не вмазать ублюдку прямиком в, кривящиеся в самодовольной ухмылке, губы. По-хорошему, лучше ему было бы заткнуться. Прекратить донимать меня этими намеками сомнительного содержания. Что бы он там себе ни воображал, но затюканной девчонкой, которую он во мне видел, я отнюдь не был, более того, с каждым шагом, с каждой шуткой во мне росло непоколебимое, прущее изо всех сил желание отметелить его, как следует.  
Он поигрывал брелоком на ключах, бормотал что-то о моих штанишках, даже провел по заднице ладонью, словно проверяя степень сухости. Он, мать его, был абсолютно уверен, что теперь от малейшего его прикосновения или грязных подколок я обязательно растекусь, как чертово желе, не в силах справиться с его обаянием. Да только терпеть его бесцеремонность и вопиющее нахальство я вовсе не собирался. Более того, за все эти дни он настолько меня достал, что, с трудом выждав, когда он, наконец, наиграется в свои глупые игры, и неспешно отопрет дверь, я с силой впечатал его в стену, да так, что хрустнули жалобно суставы.  
\- Охренел? – Дженсен хватанул скудный спертый воздух темного мотельного номера и внезапно крепко стукнул коленом по моему бедру.  
Увернулся я вовремя, тем более получить по яйцам – мне вовсе не улыбалось.  
\- Знаешь, - пробормотал я, настолько крепко вжимая его в шершавую, оштукатуренную стену, что он задохнулся, дергаясь, как заведенный, и бормоча под нос смешные и совсем не страшные угрозы. – Ты охуеть, как достал меня за это время. Всем. Своим трепом, секретами, непонятными играми. Думаешь, стоит тебе лишний раз подрочить мне или сказать пару ласковых на ушко, так я тут же растаю. Или ноги раздвину, тупой ты мудак.  
\- Проверим? – выдохнул Дженсен, криво ухмыляясь и ерзая в моей хватке так, будто от этого его сраная жизнь зависела. – Захотелось покомандовать, а, Джаред? Так в чем вопрос? Я бы даже уступил… ненадолго.  
\- Иди на хер, - прошипел я, дергая его, вынудив приложиться башкой о стену, что, впрочем, совсем не мешало ему расплыться в ехидной и слегка всезнающей улыбке.  
\- Отпусти меня, и я покажу, - снова выдохнул он, пережимая мое запястье стальными тисками, словно размозжить вознамерился. – Обещаю, тебе понравится. Еще просить будешь, Джаред.  
\- Засунь свои угрозы себе же в жопу, - пробормотал я, безрезультатно пытаясь отодрать его накрепко вцепившиеся пальцы от своих рук. – Черт бы тебя побрал!  
Дженсен сдавленно засмеялся, неожиданно резко вжавшись задницей прямиком в мой горевший огнем пах и принимаясь остервенело тереться всем телом, от чего я дернулся и выпустил его из мертвой хватки. Задыхаясь от мерного трения и едва ли не падая от усталости, злости и отголосков выкуренной дури, я оперся о стену ладонями, на что Дженсен хмыкнул отрывисто и прошептал, обернувшись и задевая мою щеку обжигающе горячим дыханием:  
\- Ленивая дубина. Всему учить нужно.  
А затем, не церемонясь и не обращая внимания на то, что я протестующее зашипел, он схватил меня за запястье, вынуждая резко качнуться в сторону, и преспокойно шлепнул мою ладонь на собственный твердый и пекущий сквозь ткань брюк член.  
\- Давай.  
Я замер. Да что там? Меня прямо-таки паралзовало на месте. К тому же, это было уже слишком. Блядь! Именно это, пробирающее от макушки до пят «слишком». Под пальцами едва заметно пульсировало, а еще обжигало настолько, что я попытался убрать руку. Дженсен не позволил, мало того, он крепко прижал мою ладонь своей, потираясь об нее совершенно бесстыдно и задыхаясь так, будто отмахал мили три, и никак не меньше. Я не выдержал. В конце концов, это было выше моих сил, в особенности тогда, когда Дженсен, то ли насмехаясь, то ли всерьез, проезжался задницей по моему стояку, так медленно и жарко, что у меня пальцы на ногах поджимались.  
\- Черт… Джаред, - выдохнул он, когда я буквально втерся в его задницу, двигаясь, как заведенный, и не в силах прекратить сжимать и тереть чужой член. – Тебе нравится? Нравится вот так?  
Дженсен завел руки за спину, прижимая меня покрепче, щедро подставляясь. Я отрывисто застонал. Господи! Я едва сдерживался от того, чтобы кончить прямиком в собственные штаны: поспешно, обильно и до ужаса позорно, не зажимаясь, не думая, не заморачиваясь какими бы то ни было последствиями. Просто сделать это наконец. Спустить, чтобы последние остатки мыслей вытекли через член. Словно уловив слабые отголоски моих мыслей, Дженсен задвигался быстрее, не давая мне ни малейшей возможности сдвинуться. Он зашипел сквозь зубы, подставляясь еще более откровенно, почти доверчиво. Дернувшись, будто от прошедшего сквозь тело разряда, я кончил, вжимая его в себя и остервенело кусая до смешного беззащитно выгнутую шею.  
В себя я пришел, лишь ощутив под пальцами расползающееся липкое тепло, да и Дженсен завозился, посмеиваясь совершенно по-идиотски. Нервно и как-то отчаянно, будто для него все это было так же ново и неожиданно, как и для меня.  
\- Знаешь, - пробормотал он, стараясь отдышаться и улыбаясь на мои попытки отодвинуться, - ты не перестаешь меня удивлять. Хотя не скажу, что мне это не нравится. Я в душ, парень. Надолго.  
Усевшись прямиком на холодный пол и провожая взглядом устало ссутулившуюся спину Дженсена, я, сам не знаю зачем, принялся прокручивать в памяти все ту же, занудную до ужаса песню старика Луи Армстронга.  
**

Назойливые, как лесные мокрецы, дружки Дженсена не замедлили объявится на горизонте на второй день нашего пребывания в этой скучнейшей, забытой богом дыре. Как раз тогда, когда я устроился поудобнее в продавленном, с засаленной спинкой и основательно расшатанными ножками кресле с вполне себе мирным намерением послушать по-девчоночьи слащавую передачку «Стук одиноких сердец». Ну, такую, знаете? Из разряда: передайте, пожалуйста, привет моей бабуле из Огайо и поставьте для нее что-нибудь очень хорошее. Не знаю уж, как себя чувствовала эта неведомая бабуля, прослушивая Гленна Миллера или Билла Хейли, а может быть, она даже притопывала под «Blue Days, Black Nights» Бадди Холли. Факт в том, что пластинки они крутили довольно-таки неплохие, что с лихвой скрашивало ту неуклюжую, изрядно напряженную атмосферу, что воцарилась в нашем, казавшемся безумно крохотным, номере.  
Дженсен помалкивал. Даже руки особо не распускал. Хотя тут, скорее всего, был виноват неслабый тычок, которым, я наградил его при первой же наглой попытке по-хозяйски облапить мою задницу. Словно я был наивной школьницей, забраться под юбку которой не составит ни малейшего труда, стоит только навесить какой-нибудь сентиментальной чепухи да рассказать парочку занимательных историй. На тычок он отреагировал, как надо. Заткнулся, и попыток подкатить больше не предпринимал. Только бросал странные, долгие, словно просвечивающие насквозь, насмешливые взгляды, от которых во мне расцветало пышным цветом чувство ужасающей неловкости. Еще бы. Когда с тебя банально не сводят глаз – это нервирует. Еще как нервирует, мать твою.  
Знакомый по-пижонски сверкающий плимут притормозил неподалеку от центрального офиса, эффектно взревев мотором и выпустив небольшое облачко серого выхлопного дыма, а расслабленно курящий Дженсен мигом напрягся, отшвыривая сигарету в сторону и ругнувшись так, будто за ним не иначе, как полиция нравов пожаловала.  
\- Пригнись, - прошипел он мне, хватая свою пушку и подбираясь всем телом. – И не вздумай высовываться, понял?  
Я кивнул, с легким сожалением вырубив оживший незатейливым рок-н-ролльным мотивчиком приемник, и замер в раскоряченном кресле, которое скрипело не хуже страдающей артритом старухи.  
Часы на стене показывали половину восьмого вечера. В светлом еще небе догорали последние золотистые отблески уходящего дня, а Дженсен, заткнувший «Велрод» за пояс, вышел в пропахший въедливым ароматом бензина и пожухшей травы прямоугольник двери.  
\- Клифф? – донесся до меня его насмешливый голос, прежде чем мне взбрело в голову подобраться поближе, чтобы не упустить ни одного слова из их беседы. – Все не уймешься?  
Заливистый хохот Клиффа разнесся в вечернем воздухе оглушительным, просто-таки громовым раскатом, всколыхнув ленивую закатную тишину.  
\- Дженни! По-прежнему маешься дурью, как я погляжу. Все надеешься, что Джефф слишком занят разборками с ребятами Тако Боумена, чтобы обращать внимание на то, что его любимая девочка Дженни ослушалась приказа и совсем не желает ничего делать?  
Ситуация напоминала очень плохой и ужасно назойливый сон, который непременно приходит перед рассветом и терзает мозг чередой повторяющихся, пугающих до дрожи картинок. Незаметно соскользнув с заскрипевшего кресла, я подошел к окну, держась в тени, за шторой, и разглядывая стоящих на стоянке байкеров. Запомнившихся красноречивым молчанием прежних спутников-громил Клиффа поблизости не наблюдалось, вместо них неподалеку от водительской дверцы плимута топтался, насмешливо скалясь, высокий патлатый парень в черной косухе, аляповато украшенной многочисленными нашивками и какими-то отличительными знаками, из-за которых весь его наряд приобрел оттенок дичайшей вульгарности.  
\- Знаешь, Крис, - громогласно заявил Клифф, потирающий вспотевшую шею большим носовым платком, - я думаю, нам стоит-таки немножко проучить его. Глядишь, и опомнится наш Дженни. Передумает валять дурака.  
Патлатый, которого окрестили Крисом, лишь заулыбался, покачав головой:  
\- Я вообще не догоняю, какого-растакого хера Джефф возится с этим ублюдком. По-хорошему, давным-давно пора бы было поручить дельце кому-нибудь другому. Ответственному, если уж на то пошло, а не этому куску дерьма, что выебывается не хуже шлюхи с Санрайз-авеню, набивающей себе цену, изображая целку.  
Дженсен усмехнулся, легонько щелкнув большим и указательным пальцем, знаком показывая патлатому закрыть пасть, и расслабленно прислонился к выгоревшему на солнце знаку, на котором черной краской кто-то старательно вывел «Мэнди Эскотт – грязная соска».  
\- Парни, с каждым разом я все больше поражаюсь вашей… настойчивости, – он обернулся к поигрывавшему цепочкой на куртке Крису и хмыкнул, – детка, сгинь куда-нибудь на пару минут, мы потолкуем с Клиффи о взрослых делах. Да и вообще, детишкам давным-давно пора спать.  
Крис дернулся, мигом выхватывая блеснувший в закатном мареве пистолет и недвусмысленно щелкая предохранителем, отчего у меня, испуганно наблюдавшего за всей этой картиной, оглушительно заколотилось сердце. Бросив быстрый затравленный взгляд по сторонам, я с нарастающим беспокойством отметил, что, в случае чего, просто не смогу помочь Дженсену, вздумай горячий парень Крис пустить в ход свою пушку. Да и что я смогу сделать-то? Помчусь на них с кулаками? Попытаюсь грохнуть тупым армейским ножом, который Дженсен использовал исключительно для того, чтобы ровнять свой маникюр? Бред. Задерживая дыхание так, что в глазах зарябило, а легкие обжигало горячими, болезненными волнами, я двинулся вдоль стены прямиком к распахнутой двери, что, признаться, было не очень хорошей идеей, поскольку байкеров я больше не видел и расстановку сил, в случае чего, угадать бы точно не смог. К тому же, Дженсен ведь просил не высовываться. Держаться в тени. Черт!  
Смех Клиффа вырвал меня из тревожного состояния задумчивости, заставив неосознанно прижать руку к горлу, чтобы хоть немного угомонить колотящееся практически на корне языка сердце.  
\- Остыньте, горячие ребятишки, - пророкотал он, шумно сплевывая на пыльный асфальт, - мы не за этим сюда пожаловали, Крис. Дженни? Будь хорошим мальчиком, убери свою пушку. Вот так. А теперь слушай, сладкий сукин сын. Джефф в бешенстве. Он так зол, что тебе, в твоем ебаном Мэне, будь он тысячу раз проклят, и не снилось. Джефф дает тебе три дня, Дженни. Смекаешь? Никаких отговорочек, в виде: «я нашел выход, парни», «все будет о’кей, ребята» и прочего лживого дерьма. Три дня.  
Клифф кривлялся где-то неподалеку, а я прикусил ноготь большого пальца, мечтая только о том, чтобы увидеть Дженсена. Посмотреть на выражение его лица. Просто чтобы не вслушиваться в его упорное молчание, которое мне абсолютно не нравилось.  
\- Джеффу до задницы, как именно ты это сделаешь, - продолжал Клифф, - все в твоих руках, Дженни. Только вспоминай почаще правило шестое долбаного кодекса и постарайся его не нарушить. Надеюсь, ты понял, что твоя игра «поверти жопой перед Морганом – набей себе цену» подошла к концу, сладкий. Ты меня знаешь, Дженни. Я охренеть как не люблю развозить дерьмо там, где нужно просто дернуть за колечко сливного бачка. Вздумаешь играть не по правилам или наебать старину Клиффа – живьем в землю зарою. Где-нибудь в мексиканской пустыне, детка, чтобы тебе, изворотливому гаду, не удалось опять уйти сухим из воды. О том, что сделает с тобой Джефф, ты знаешь. Так что, никакой возни, Дженни, никаких копов и посторонних личностей. Номер, который ты провернул со стариной Майки, больше не прокатит. Сам, Дженни. Только сам.  
\- Хорошо.  
В тоне Дженсена не чувствовалось никаких эмоций, скорее, в нем проскальзывало презрительное равнодушие.  
\- Ну и отлично, - заржал Клифф, шумно откашливаясь, - вот и поговорили. Крис?  
\- Пидор! – зло выдал патлатый, а вслед за этим хлопнули синхронно дверцы взревевшего мотором плимута и раздался отрывистый насмешливый гудок.  
Я длинно выдохнул и тут же, словно бросаясь в омут с головой, вывалился в вечерние сумерки, затравленно выискивая взглядом своего попутчика, стараясь игнорировать грызущие изнутри, назойливые мысли о том, что мне совсем не стоит так волноваться о Дженсене, которого я знать не знаю, по большому-то счету. И с которым меня не связывает ничего серьезнее парочки постыдных обжиманий, назвать которые полноценным сексом – язык не повернется.  
Дотошная внутренняя хренотень, которая была ничем иным, как не вовремя взбунтовавшимся гласом разума, заткнулась, пискнув на прощание что-то невразумительное, стоило мне только увидеть присевшего на корточки и дымящего сигаретой Дженсена, не сводившего задумчивого взгляда с обрывков мусора и серой слоистой пыли под ногами.  
Чувствуя себя беспомощным болваном от того, что не знаю, как подступиться к нему сейчас, казалось, всецело ушедшему с головой в собственные невеселые мысли, я замер, нервно дергая заусенцы на пальцах и неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Анализировать собственное состояние не хотелось. Более того, я решительно не понимал, какого черта со мной творилось.  
Дженсен щелчком отбросил окурок прочь и поднялся, слегка потягиваясь. Он посмотрел на меня абсолютно нечитаемым, долгим, как затяжной дождь взглядом, и хмыкнул, усмехнувшись слегка насмешливо:  
\- Иди в душ, Джаред.  
\- Я…  
Вот дерьмо! Признаться честно, это было слегка неожиданно. Впрочем, это еще мягко сказано. Я-то думал, что он помчится, наплевав на все вокруг, выполнять приказы своего таинственного главаря, чтобы бравые ребята байкеры, наподобие Клиффа и Криса, не изрешетили его за неповиновение и попытки отлынивать. И что же в итоге? Он отправлял меня в душ, прожигая малопонятными взглядами, от которых внутренности скручивались узлом, а сердце частило настолько, что я искренне боялся оказаться в каком-нибудь захудалом, вшивом госпитале с самым настоящим сердечным приступом.  
\- Поторопись, - негромко выдал он, медленно двигаясь в сторону номера и разглядывая меня до того пристально, что щеки окатило жаром.  
Я недоуменно пожал плечами и побрел в душ, как он того и хотел. Тем более, что-то подсказывало мне, что спорить с ним сейчас – заведомо гиблое дело.  
\- Знаешь, - донесся до меня его ровный, тихий голос, в котором проскальзывала вопиюще непривычная покладистость, - кажется, мне стоит объяснить тебе кое-что.  
Я молчал, пялясь на него так, что сетчатка запекла. Главное – это не торопиться и дать ему сказать, потому что, стоит мне вякнуть что-нибудь неуместное, он заткнется и не выдаст ничего, кроме возмущенного упертого молчания.  
Часы на стене мелодично тренькнули, оповещая о том, что уже десять вечера. Грузовики, снующие туда-сюда по автостраде, привносили в жаркую расслабленную тишину оглушительный грохот и рев, не затихающий даже ночью. А неподалеку женский голос слезливо втолковывал что-то грубоватому и отрывистому мужскому, пьяно невнятному.  
Дженсен спокойно, даже как-то расслабленно пересек полутемное пространство комнаты, внезапно резко вдавив меня в прохладную стену, от чего я выдал громкий, стыдный крякающий звук, и пробормотал, прижимаясь влажным от пота лицом к моей взмокшей шее:  
\- Хотя сейчас именно та самая ситуация, когда следует помолчать, Джаред.  
**

Оглушительный стук собственного сердца грозил разорвать грудную клетку. А отчетливый гул крови в ушах заглушил даже отдаленный грохот проезжающих машин, разрозненные выкрики и визгливые взрывы смеха, доносящиеся со стоянки. Я длинно выдохнул, крепко пихая не вовремя подкатившего ко мне Дженсена в плечо, в тщетной попытке успокоиться. Утихомирить обжигающее, растекающееся в паху и в животе вязко-липкое, тянущее тепло. Он хмыкнул, убирая руки, и деланно небрежно отошел в сторону, в полумрак раскаленной за день комнаты, всем видом демонстрируя, что не очень-то и хотелось. Ублюдок. Прошипев сдавленное ругательство, я неловко отлип от стены и пошел в душ, чувствуя, как устало подкашиваются ноги и бьется на самом краешке сознания тревожным зудом назойливая, но неуловимая мысль. Разговаривать не хотелось. Да и о чем?  
Он явно не был настроен на затяжные беседы по душам или попытки выспросить хоть что-нибудь о намечающихся планах. Этот Морган таким позорным качеством, как нерешительность, точно не обладал. Нехило ухватил Дженсена за яйца в самом прямом смысле.  
Намыливаясь крохотным и благоухающим яблочным ароматом обмылком, я выругался сквозь зубы, лихорадочно прокручивая в памяти все то дерьмо, что прорвалось в мою жизнь вместе с Дженсеном и его проблемами.  
Проржавевшая насквозь лейка исправностью не отличалась, выдаивая редкие, прохладные капли, что чахло стекали на покрытый зеленоватыми разводами плесени кафельный пол. Я зажмурился, чувствуя, как попавшее в глаза мыло неприятно обожгло слизистую, и с остервенением принялся тереть пекущее огнем лицо.  
И именно в этот момент, словно подогревая пока еще легко бурлившее во мне раздражение, Дженсен врубил на всю громкость невыразимо слащавый, заезженный до тошноты мотивчик «California Dreaming», заслышав которой возникло стойкое желание хорошенько проблеваться.  
\- Твою мать! – прошипел я, кое-как смывая с себя пенистые хлопья мыльной пены. – Выруби на хрен!  
Ага. Черта с два он меня послушался. Даже погромче сделал, будто за цель себе поставил разозлить меня еще сильнее.  
\- Сукин сын, - торопливо отеревшись замызганным и, откровенно признаться, далеко не первой свежести полотенцем, я вылетел в липкое от духоты пространство комнаты, выискивая взглядом этого козла, вдруг вздумавшего достать меня таким незатейливым способом.  
\- Кажется, я нашел идеальный способ побыстрее вытурить тебя из душа, - хмыкнул он, попыхивая сигаретой и расслабленно-лениво поглаживая себя по животу.  
\- Двинуть?  
Я яростно оглядывался в поисках своих пропитанных потом и пылью вещей, которые, точно помню, бросил неопрятной грудой неподалеку от входной двери.  
\- Что-то потерял, хиппи? – хмыкнул Дженсен, покачивая коленом с такт мелодичным The Mamas & the Papas, - не это, случаем, ищешь?  
Он со смехом потряс моей рубашкой и стремительно приподнялся на локтях, когда я, рыча многочисленные проклятия, пересек номер, собираясь вырвать у него из рук свою одежду.  
\- Ого, сколько огня. А по тебе и не скажешь. Завидное рвение, Джаред.  
Я замер, нависнув над ним и прожигая некстати развеселившегося Дженсена злющим взглядом.  
\- Не вижу повода для шуточек.  
\- Ну, отчего же, - он загоготал, да так, что затряслась, жалобно скрипнув пружинами, расшатанная кровать. – К тому же, ты не видишь того, что вижу я.  
Я пихнул его в плечо, намереваясь покончить со всей этой глупой чушью, и мгновенно попал в цепкий захват его пальцев.  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал! Прекрати.  
Улыбающийся и сияющий, как новехонькая неоновая вывеска, Дженсен отрицательно покачал головой, внимательно разглядывая мое хмурое лицо:  
\- Не так быстро, Джаред.  
Я уперся руками в его грудь, отталкивая от себя и делая попытку выдраться из крепких, царапающих мозолями, загрубевших пальцев. Только вот он позволил. Неуловимым движением, так, что я только воздух хватануть успел, он повалил меня на грозящую вот-вот развалиться отчаянно скрипнувшую кровать. Для надежности наваливаясь сверху неподъемной, липкой от пота и духоты тушей.  
По предыдущему своему опыту, я прекрасно помнил, что сбросить его с себя будет крайне проблематично. Да и от непредвиденных ударов по яйцам он тоже себя застраховал, так крепко обхватив мои ноги коленями, что судорога прошла. К счастью, у меня оставался последний, весьма веский аргумент, хотя назойливой сволочи все же удалось увернуться, когда я, не особо церемонясь, попытался заехать ему башкой прямиком в челюсть.  
\- Упрямое маленькое дерьмо, - констатировал он, прижимая меня настолько сильно, что дыхание перехватило.  
\- Озабоченный извращенец, - выдохнул я, яростно елозя по постели и с досадой отмечая, что все, чего мне удалось добиться – это неудобного валика из скрученных простыней, аккурат под поясницей.  
\- Помнишь, я просил тебя следить за языком? - он тяжело завозился, наваливаясь сверху и опаляя горячим дыханием мое плечо. – Давай-ка посмотрим, что здесь можно сделать, о’кей?  
Рванувшись, я вполне себе четко и лаконично послал его в задницу, с нарастающим беспокойством отмечая, что все эти манипуляции и возня закономерно сказывались на одной из самых чувствительных частей моего тела.  
Додумать я не успел. Мне просто не дали, затыкая горячими сухими губами, крепко отдающими горечью табака и легким кислым привкусом крекеров, которые мы жевали до визита Клиффа и всей той чертовщины, что случилась позже. Ощущения были странными. И неприятного в них был в стократ больше, чем крохотного, убогого, пародийного намека на удовольствие. Если бы он не заткнул меня своим наглым языком, я непременно сказал бы «Фу!», потому что терпеть мокрую возню и глотать чужую горькую слюну было очень уж противно.  
Запоздало подумав о том, что я могу со спокойной совестью хватануть его за язык, я расслабился, даже рот приоткрыл слегка. Пусть потешится. Может, до него и дойдет с трудом и скрипом, гениальная мысль, что все происходящее – неудачная шутка, не приносящая мне ни капли удовольствия и вызывающая лишь стойкое желание срочно почистить зубы. Он оторвался от моих губ, слегка хмыкнув, и тут же уткнулся лицом в ложбинку над ключицей, от чего я едва не заржал, обреченно перебирая ногами. Ощущать на коже колющиеся волоски его бороды, было странно. Я шипел, уворачиваясь, от этой навязчивой щекотки, и не заметил, что все чаще проезжаюсь собственным, внезапно напрягшимся членом по грубой ткани его брюк. Только вот он не был тем, кто оставит подобный факт без внимания. И, ерзая по перекрученному, липнущему к взмокшей коже комку простыней, я задохнулся, когда он, наплевав на возможную попытку сопротивления и почти выпустив меня из захвата, чувствительно сжал мой член, обрубая одним махом какие-либо сомнения в своих намерениях.  
Молчание убивало. И даже надоедливые так и не заткнувшиеся идиоты, распевающие уже не менее приторную «You baby», не могли заглушить моего загнанного, надсадного дыхания и резких влажных шлепков, с которыми кожица скользила по напряженной головке.  
Сердце гулко ухнуло вниз, прямиком к медленно раскручивающейся спирали внизу живота, под его сжатые до боли пальцы, заставив меня испуганно охнуть и неосознанно потереть свободной рукой собственную грудь, словно проверяя на месте ли оно. Дженсен вырвал меня из состояния приправленной недовольством отрешенности, убирая ладонь от члена – я едва ли не скорчился от гудящей, болезненной неудовлетворенности - и скользнул ниже, мимоходом огладив мошонку. Я замер. Это уже было чересчур. И терпеть подобное я отнюдь не собирался. Ладно, хрен с ней, с простой дрочкой. Парни из команды по регби в Дартмуте еще и не такое практиковали в своих раздевалках. Помню, Чад еще брезгливо кривил губы, заставляя меня посмеиваться и донимать его двусмысленными, грязными шутками. Но сейчас, когда пальцы Дженсена нагло и самоуверенно скользили по моей заднице, мне было совершенно наплевать на те давнишние воспоминания.  
\- Прекрати, - прошипел я, цепко хватая его за запястье и силясь убрать настойчивую руку. – Я не хочу.  
Он лишь покрепче прижал меня к матрацу, вновь целуя в губы и одним махом обрубая возмущения и недовольные вздохи. А пальцы вновь вернулись: обводя по кругу, слегка царапая ногтями и надавливая загрубевшими подушечками, вынуждая меня хрипеть и дергаться. Ну, нет же! Он медленно скользнул внутрь, раздвигая тугие стенки, и я, к собственному стыду, подкинул бедра, как строптивая лошадь.  
\- Нет, черт, нет…  
Язык скользнул ниже, чертя мгновенно высыхающие замысловатые узоры на моей груди, постепенно смелея, легкой щекоткой проходясь по ребрам и животу, не позволяя увернуться.  
\- Помнишь, пару дней назад ты очень хотел, чтобы я сделал что-то подобное.  
Я открыл глаза, невидяще пялясь в расписанный трещинами и фестонами колышущейся паутины потолок. Признаться честно, я не понимал ни одного его слова. Точно не тогда, когда упрямые, сильные пальцы, не останавливаясь ни на минуту, скользили внутри. И не тогда, когда его губы оказались всего в паре дюймов от головки моего члена. И уж наверняка совсем не тогда, когда он улыбнулся, склонившись ниже и закрыв собой приглушенный свет лампы, обхватил губами: четкими, выверенными движениями делая то, в чем я, к стыду своему, абсолютно не имел ни малейшего опыта.  
Меня тряхнуло. Да что там. Перегнуло пополам скрюченной дугой. Чем же еще можно было объяснить то, что я уже почти самостоятельно двигался навстречу его руке и губам?  
Задыхаясь, я заерзал, комкая простыни взмокшими ладонями и сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не начать стонать в голос, заглушая все на свете. То-то бы повеселились соседи за стенкой. Дженсен не спешил. Да, черт! Он просто-таки наслаждался каждой секундой, каждым моим задушенным всхлипом, уже не удерживая, а лишь проникая все глубже, заставляя меня испытывать такое, что впору выть от стыда. Глянув на него мельком, я зашипел, не имея сил смотреть на то, как другой рукой он быстро и часто дрочит себе, сипло урча от удовольствия. И именно в этот самый момент, словно подстегиваемый его отрывистым «можно, Джаред» я кончил, содрогаясь так, что заболела выгнутая под неудобным углом шея, а горло сдавило точно тисками.  
Оглушенный, я растекся по постели клейкой лужей, пытаясь вернуть себе способность нормально дышать. Из приемника понеслись аккорды гитары Джимми Хендрикса, сменившие наконец сопливые мотивы. А повалившийся рядом, загнанно дышащий Дженсен заржал, шаря рукой по тумбочке в поисках сигарет.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, - прохрипел он, глубоко затягиваясь, так что щеки смешно втянулись, навевая не совсем приличные, вынудившие покраснеть ассоциации, - что единственный способ заставить тебя заткнуться – это проделывать что-то подобное с регулярной частотой.  
Слабо вздохнув, я попытался шлепнуть его ладонью по расслабленному животу. Нужно ли говорить, что скользкий ублюдок со смехом увернулся.  
**

\- Э…  
\- Так, если ты надумал поговорить по душам, то я пас.  
\- Но…  
\- Ладно, - Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, туша очередную сигарету в импровизированной пепельнице – пластиковом стаканчике из-под кофе. – По глазам вижу, что тебе неймется узнать, что такого придется сделать, особенно тогда, когда Джей Ди прищучил мне хвост?  
Я скептически оглядел его заросшую, ухмыляющуюся рожу и хмыкнул:  
\- Тебе не кажется, что во нашей бесконечной вселенной есть вещи гораздо более занимательные, чем зрелище того, как тебе будут надирать задницу? Хотя я не отказался бы посмотреть.  
Он засмеялся, перекатываясь на бок и разглядывая меня откровенно заинтересованным, чуть насмешливым взглядом:  
\- Странные у тебя фантазии, хиппи.  
Я встал со вздохом, принимаясь натягивать одежду. Признаться честно, чувствовал я себя откровенно неловко, валяясь голым рядом с таким же голым идиотом, очевидно настроенным на долгие переругивания и насмешки, не сулившие мне ничего, кроме головной боли и мучительной смерти пары сотен нервных клеток.  
\- Так что же ты думаешь делать? – бросил я наугад, только чтобы отвести мысли Дженсена от стесняющего мысли разглядывания.  
Он вновь взялся за сигарету, откидываясь на спину и неосознанно притопывая ногой в такт поскрипывающему басами ритму, льющемуся из приемника.  
\- Странно, конечно, звучит, но ничего, - Дженсен, рисуясь, выдохнул вьющийся причудливыми кольцами сигаретный дым.  
\- То есть, - я даже прекратил мельтешить по номеру в попытке навести хоть какое-то подобие порядка, только лишь затем, чтобы занять собственные руки. – Будешь сидеть здесь и ждать расправы? Ты же говорил, что у тебя масса возможностей достать деньги. Или твое кредитное сообщество прикрылось?  
Дженсен улыбнулся, приподнимаясь на локтях и разглядывая меня очень пристально, словно подержанный додж на подпольной автоярмарке, с целью выяснить, заведется ли старая колымага или врежет дуба на первых же трех милях пути.  
\- Ты так трогательно переживаешь за сохранность моей задницы, что все предыдущие угрозы теряют всякий смысл. Знаешь, это очень приятно.  
\- Мудак, - буркнул я, оглядываясь по сторонам и понимая, что изображать бурную деятельность больше не над чем, поскольку я давно уже ухитрился разложить все по своим местам. Горничным не придется рыпаться. Ну, при условии, что мы с этим кретином не подеремся и не разнесем нафиг весь старательно наведенный мною порядок. А двинуть ему хотелось. Еще как, к слову. Так, чтобы отпала всякая необходимость изображать из себя беззаботного клоуна.  
\- Ты умеешь обращаться с пушкой?  
Внезапный вопрос, вырвавший меня из раздумий, был чем-то сродни хорошему тычку под дых.  
\- В смысле?  
\- В смысле стрелять, Джаред. Я не о всяких там извращениях, что придумывают себе богатенькие засранцы. Просто затвор – спусковой крючок, - он широко взмахнул рукой с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой, словно сетовал на мое скудоумие. - Так как?  
Я помолчал, внезапно отмечая, что за окном уже глубокая ночь, впрочем, немного скрашенная светом горящих фонарей; что, благодаря стараниям Дженсена, в пачке осталось всего три сигареты и что Элвис уже бог знает сколько времени надрывается о голубой луне Кентукки. Поежившись от пронизывающего ночного ветерка, внезапно скользнувшего из приоткрытого окна, я пожал плечами:  
\- У моего деда была парочка «карабинов» сорокового года выпуска. Но, знаешь, это немного не та область, в которой бы мне хотелось добиться успехов.  
\- Ясно, - Дженсен слегка сощурился, наконец-то поднимая свою неповоротливую задницу с развороченной постели, - значит, не умеешь.  
Я возмущенно взмахнул рукой, на что он хмыкнул, примирительно кивнув:  
\- Или умеешь, но из рук вон плохо.  
\- Послушай, - я вздохнул, печально провожая взглядом очередную сигарету, которую он сунул в рот, - не вижу проблемы, если уж на то пошло. Ты же говорил, что стоит только отдать деньги, как этот твой Морган тут же отвяжется. Зачем тебе тогда вся эта перестраховка с пушкой? Или…  
\- Или, Джаред. Если ты думаешь, что Морган беспринципное дерьмо, которое ни о чем, кроме наживы, не думает, то ты прав, конечно. Только вот Морган еще и мстительная мелочная сука. С него станется захотеть чего-нибудь… сверх оплаченного долга. Например, какую-нибудь услугу, понимаешь?  
\- Постой-ка, - я обернулся, - ведь именно об этом говорили твои дружки. Ну, этот Клифф, к примеру. Ты должен оказать какую-то услугу, если я правильно понял. То есть, получается, что деньги ты давно отдал?  
Дженсен быстро справился с застежкой молнии на брюках и подошел ко мне ближе, загораживая собою тусклый свет настольной лампы. Я смотрел на него, твердо намереваясь понять и попытаться поверить тому вранью, которе он наверняка собирался сказать в свое оправдание. Если бы он согласился без обиняков, мол, да, Джаред, ты был прав, я немного поморочил тебе голову - я бы хорошенько съездил ему по роже и преспокойно свалил бы куда глаза глядят. Благо, из Мэна мы еще не выбрались, а такая мелочь, как отсутствие тачки, легко решается с помощью перочинного ножа и элементарного знания механики. Да и проблему с документами тоже можно обойти, ведь Мэн полнится не только автострадами федерального значения. В случае чего, всегда можно срезать, пробираясь через глушь, по проселочным дорогам. Я уже почти чувствовал его недоумение, разливающееся на костяшках моих пальцев липкими красными разводами. Почти ухватывал за хвост отголосок мыслей об угнанной тачке и собственном бегстве, так, что не заметил, как он крепко обхватил меня за шею ладонью: невесомо, но ощутимо, и улыбнулся:  
\- Не городи ерунды, Джаред. Я ничего не знаю ни о каких заданиях Моргана, и единственное, что меня сейчас занимает – это отдать ему деньги и сохранить башку на плечах. Мою и… желательно, твою тоже.  
Я пихнул его в плечо, на что он вполне даже отступил, словно намекал: давай-ка, поиграем по твоим правилам, Джаред. Посмотрим, что из этого получится.  
\- Когда мы двинем дальше? – я убрал его руки со своего горла, на что он хмыкнул и отступил в тень.  
\- Так не терпится? На самом деле, я еще не решил. Будем ли мы вообще куда-то двигаться, Джаред. Мне хорошо здесь. С тобой.  
Он откровенно насмехался, из чего я вновь сделал неутешительные выводы о его умственных способностях.  
\- Ты совсем дурак? Что значит, еще не решил? У тебя же вроде как всего три дня?  
Он снова хмыкнул, тесня меня к стенке и улыбаясь так, будто не иначе как его ставка на скачках выиграла:  
\- Ш-ш-ш, давай ты не будешь так нервничать. К тому же, у меня есть кое-какой план, детка.  
\- Въебу, - вяло отмахнулся я от возобновившихся пошлых заигрываний Дженсена, казалось, растерявшего способность удерживать руки при себе. – Я тебе не баба. Держи лапы подальше, я ведь и перебить могу.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - пробормотал он, все так же лавируя по номеру вслед за мной.  
Признаться честно, таскаться с ним на фарватере было утомительно. К тому же, ехидная улыбочка и шуточки, которыми он щедро пичкал меня с момента нашего знакомства, доводили до белого каления.  
\- Может, поделишься своим планом, герой? Правда, глядя на тебя, я понимаю, что он будет донельзя идиотским, как ребусы на детской страничке «Нью-Йорк таймс».  
Он перехватил меня у окна, резким выпадом прижав к стене и цепляя пыльную желтую занавеску с аляповатым узором из пасторальных розочек. Я хмыкнул, предвкушая своеобразный спарринг, от которого частило сердцебиение и прошибало судорожной дрожью внизу живота. Никогда бы не признался вслух, но вот эта его развязная озабоченность, с которой он шлялся за мной, как привязанный, цеплялся, норовил дотронуться или прижать покрепче, как только мы оставались одни, неимоверно злила. Но в то же время будила странное, напоминающее пузырящееся на коже шампанское, извращенное удовольствие. Короче говоря, весьма стесняющее чувство.  
\- Позже, - пробормотал Дженсен, резко выдергивая из-за моей спины прижатую ткань занавески.  
И я с запоздалым удивлением понял, что он говорит о плане.  
\- Когда? – буркнул я, стараясь хоть немного отвлечься от его поглаживаний. Нужно заметить, выходило с трудом.  
\- Утром, - шепнул Дженсен, все так же настойчиво затыкая мне рот сухими, немыслимо горькими от сигарет губами.  
Я поднял руки, удерживая его плечи ладонями. Черт с ним! Пусть я не мог остановить это, но держать его в разумных рамках я был все же в состоянии. Хотя, старательно отворачиваясь от света лампы и его внимательного взгляда, я лениво прокручивал в голове мысль о том, что вся его жажда, вся настойчивость, с которой он преследовал меня, носила легкий оттенок истеричности и даже наигранности.  
**

Осень в Новой Англии отличается исключительной красотой. Это вам не солнечная Калифорния, где понятия осени как таковой вообще не бывает. Пронизывающая утренняя прохлада с побережья, наполненная ароматом пожухшей листвы и едва различимой горечью, которую ни с чем не спутаешь, заставляет зябко поеживаться. А запах бесконечных яблоневых садов, что раскинулись вдоль дороги номер шестьдесят пять, навевает легкую грусть и осознание того, что довольно-таки большой кусок твоей жизни незаметно ушел вслед за пролетевшим ярким всполохом летом.  
Вновь оказавшись в седле ставшего таким привычным кастома, я вздохнул и, не особо церемонясь или скрываясь, пропихнул озябшие пальцы Дженсену под мышки. Тот только хмыкнул весело, но промолчал, подтягивая меня поближе и впечатывая в собственную спину.  
Небо только-только расцветало бледноватыми розовыми полосами, когда мы тронулись в путь, оставив позади мотель с веселым шизиком-укурком Барни и застывший в сонном безвременье городок, каких пруд пруди в этой части Новой Англии. Молчание было на редкость уютным. И даже зудящая настойчивым комариным писком на самом краешке сознания мысль о том, что Дженсен так и не поделился со мной своими соображениями насчет Моргана и его дружков, не могла омрачить чистое, ничем незамутненное чувство, разливавшееся сейчас под сердцем искрящейся радостью.  
Наверное, это того стоило. Ну, изменить свою жизнь настолько кардинально. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы вот так, почти беззаботно, катить сейчас по дорогам старой доброй Америки, не оглядываясь на мили и мили пыли и отбрасывая ненужные, истончающиеся под влиянием пространства и времени воспоминания. С ужасом отогнав от себя внезапно взвившуюся из дальних задворок памяти мысль о скучном Гановере, я плотнее прижался к Дженсену, утыкаясь лицом в прохладную кожу его куртки. Говорить не хотелось. Да и перекрикивать ревущий в ушах ветер было, откровенно говоря, лень.  
По бокам от дороги поля сменялись постепенно редеющими садами и целыми милями пустошей с колышущейся от ветра травой. В небе перекликались на разные лады птицы и расцветал теплым лимонным отсветом новый день, а мы катили на запад, морщась от взметаемого мощными колесами мелкого сора, что так и норовил попасть в глаза.  
Заправка возникла за очередным поворотом ярким пятном: совсем крохотная, с единственной, выкрашенной в красный цвет, колонкой, что гордо выделялась посреди бескрайнего безлюдья. Да и развалюха с накарябанной на простой жестянке вывеской, по всей видимости, служившая офисом, не предполагала большого разгула для фантазии. Кастом постепенно замедлил ход, а, спустя минуту я уже стоял неподалеку от захудалой телефонной будки с выбитыми стеклами и снесенной с петель дверцей. Лениво наблюдая за бородатым заправщиком, то и дело подтягивающим безразмерные зеленые брезентовые штаны, я хмыкнул, глядя как он важно крутит проржавевшие от времени рычажки и деловито постукивает грязным пальцем по счетчику с заедающей стрелкой.  
\- Как вам погодка, мистер? – поинтересовался он у Дженсена, с шумом сглатывая набежавшую в нос влагу, от чего меня передернуло. – Просто жуть. Холод такой, как в хэллоуинскую ночь. И как только приятель ваш налегке разгуливает? Хотя хрен их поймешь этих хиппи.  
Я отвернулся, нахмурившись. Слушать оскорбления я вовсе не намеривался. Да и связываться с каким-то задротом из глубинки, начисто лишенным элементарных приличий, не хотел.  
\- Все хиппи с прибабахом, - брякнул бородатый, вытаскивая резиновый, местами подтекающий шланг и поближе поднес к лицу измятую банкноту, которую Дженсен протянул словоохотливому тупице. – Знаете, кто весь этот сыр-бор замутил с войной-то? Хиппи. А сколько этих поганых голубых вылезло из подполья, а? Сидели же тише воды, ниже травы. Нос боялись высунуть. А сейчас кругом одни педики да укурки, чтоб их. Куда катимся-то, черт его знает.  
Подошедший Дженсен осторожно тронул меня за плечо, на что я вскинулся как-то уж совсем по-детски и, сбросив его руку, уселся на заднее сидение байка. Препираться с назойливым, как августовская муха, заправщиком не стоило. Хотя бы потому, что подобные личности, как правило, слишком уж слепо верят всему, что говорится в ежевечерних блоках новостей и с удовольствием решают глобальные вопросы в пределах государств и континентов, обитая где-нибудь в глуши и свято считая, что их невъебенное мнение волнует хоть кого-нибудь еще, кроме расплывшегося от обжорства и пьянства отражения в зеркале. Дженсен неспешно уселся впереди, вновь подтягивая меня хозяйским, почти собственническим жестом и прервав монолог туповатого любителя глотать собственные сопли, улыбнулся:  
\- Знаешь, я мог бы двинуть тебе в рожу до того, как ты успел бы вякнуть что-нибудь еще о хиппи. Но мне слишком лень, старое ты трепло. И не волнуйся, мой приятель точно не успеет подцепить простуду. Просто… ему будет малость не до того, поверь. Для этого я слишком регулярно подставляю ему задницу. И мне это нравится. Усек?  
Недоуменно-злобное «пидоры», брошенное нам вслед бородатым задротом, потонуло в реве отъезжающего байка. А вслед за этим Дженсен громко заржал, кое-как уворачиваясь от моего тычка.  
\- Значит, подставляешь задницу? – прокричал я, обхватывая его так, что заболели мышцы рук.  
\- Заткнись! – рявкнул он, продолжая трястись от, с трудом сдерживаемого, смеха. – Это была импровизация в попытке донести истину до словоохотливого тупицы.  
\- Что? – я склонился пониже, жмурясь от едкого, оседающего на лице пекущей пленкой ветра.  
\- Проехали, хиппи! Будешь доставать – выброшу в придорожные кусты.  
\- Ага, как же.  
Я прижался щекой к его спине, чувствуя, как он непроизвольно подстроился поудобнее, чуть сильнее наклонился вперед, крепко обхватывая руль кастома и хмыкнул:  
\- Гляди, не усни там, а то свалишься где-нибудь на повороте.  
Прохлада отступила куда-то на задний план, а ленивая, навеянная монотонным гудением двигателя дремота и вовсе грозила вот-вот накрыть меня с головой. И все же, он прав. Шутить со сном на полном ходу не стоило. Только вот попробуй сдержись, когда мысли ворочаются в голове сонными мухами, а глаза будто кто измазал липкой пыльцой, совсем как в глупых детских сказках о феях и эльфах. Практически улегшись на него, я ненадолго отключился. Самую малость. Не вполне достаточно для того, чтобы начать видеть разрозненные обрывки сновидений, но уже чувствуя их скорое приближение.  
Проснулся я внезапно. Скорее от пугающего чувства, какое бывает, когда падаешь в лишенную дна гигантскую пропасть, чем от подозрительно помалкивающего мотора под собственной затекшей задницей. Стоп. Проморгавшись и силясь понять, что же собственно происходит, я наткнулся взглядом на расслабленно улыбающегося Дженсена, пыхтящего сигаретой. Солнце стояло высоко в зените. Значит, сейчас было где-то около полудня. В высокой траве стрекотали насекомые, а отдаленный гул автострады словно отодвинулся куда-то на задний план, на добрую милю от того места, где мы заглохли.  
\- Что-то с байком? – хрипло спросил я, разглядывая пейзаж и отмечая, что находимся мы посреди покрытого пожухшей травой пятачка, окруженного чахлыми, тревожно шумевшими деревцами.  
\- Знаешь, у меня есть одна маленькая фантазия, - заявил он, ловко отбрасывая дымящий окурок куда-то в высокие заросли можжевельника, что живописно раскинулись у самого края полянки.  
\- Устроить лесной пожар? – в моем голосе сквозило явное ехидство, обусловленное в первую очередь коротким, не приносящим ничего, кроме изнуряющего чувства легкой разбитости, сном. – Плохие воспоминания? Не приняли в скауты?  
Он засмеялся, подходя ближе и спокойно перекидывая ногу через сидение. Лицом ко мне.  
\- Мелко плаваешь. На самом деле, я всегда хотел сделать это на байке. Вот так, посреди бела дня, пока другие ничего не подозревающие путешественнички проезжают мимо, даже не догадываясь о том, что творится у них под носом.  
Я опешил. Еще бы. Да тут было впору задуматься о состоянии душевного здоровья собственного попутчика.  
\- Ты рехнулся?  
\- Ничуть. Так… хочешь?  
\- Если я скажу «нет», мы ведь просто покатим дальше?  
\- Конечно, - хмыкнул Дженсен, легко проводя загрубевшими, царапающимися из-за многочисленных мозолей, ладонями по шершавой ткани моих брюк. – Только ведь вся соль в том, что «нет» ты не скажешь.  
Я бросил на него злой взгляд и ехидно осведомился:  
\- Тебе ведь нравится подставлять задницу, как же я мог забыть. Значит, тут мне нужно интересоваться хочешь ли ты.  
\- Я согласен, - выдал он, улыбаясь.  
\- Ты… да…- я глубоко вздохнул, отворачиваясь к оставшейся где-то неподалеку дороге номер шестьдесят пять. – Черт! Все равно, нет.  
Неуловимое движение, которым он скользнул ближе, я не то, чтобы не заметил, просто отмел в сторону как нечто несущественное. Слишком уж сильным было удивление от его внезапного заявления. Очнулся я уже от поцелуя: сухого, со скрипящей на губах пылью и едва ощутимым привкусом дешевого кофе, что мы пили еще в Саунтоне. Я даже подумать не успел о том, что вот это уже точно неподходящее занятие. И не стоит заниматься чем-то подобным практически у всех на виду, как Дженсен уже стащил с меня рубашку, недвусмысленно показывая, что все будет очень быстро, если не сказать стремительно. Шею знакомо покалывало, а легкие укусы и вовсе заставляли неосознанно прогибаться, почти улечься на неровное сидение байка. Он дернул пряжку ремня, требовательно подтягивая меня за пояс брюк. И уж не знаю, что со мной приключилось, но я приподнялся, стягивая ставшую внезапно слишком неудобной ткань и дергая ногами в попытке снять кроссовки. Он перехватил мои руки и тихо шепнул, целуя уже всерьез:  
\- Тише, тише. Не спеши, Джаред.  
\- Иди к… черту!  
Говорить сквозь поцелуи было странно, а еще почему-то до жути смешно. Не выдержав, я громко рассмеялся, откинув голову.  
\- Странная реакция, - сокрушенно пробормотал Дженсен. – И вообще ты до невозможности странный тип.  
\- Проваливай, - с трудом выдавил я сквозь смех и задохнулся, поражаясь тому, с какой ловкостью он стащил с меня злополучные кроссовки.  
За брюками дело тоже не стало. В итоге, я нагишом вытянулся на поскрипывающем сидении кастома, хватаясь руками за заднее колесо и откровенно не зная, куда девать глаза.  
\- Не так быстро, - шикнул он, вжикая молнией собственных брюк. – Сам увидишь.  
Солнце нещадно припекало голые плечи и заставляло жмуриться от россыпи ослепительных лучиков. Дженсен показательно медленно облизал пальцы, старательно надрачивая собственный член. Я поежился. Признаться начистоту, я дико трусил. И тут, наверное, дело даже не в боли было, хотя, я догадывался, что ощущения будут не из приятных. Я опасался того, что это затронет что-то слишком личное. Такое, что не сможешь выбросить из головы при первой удобной возможности. Скользнувших в меня пальцев я поначалу не заметил, чересчур старательно прокручивая в памяти недавний разговор на заправке. Да и Дженсен не особо церемонился: растягивал быстро, сильно, ровно настолько, насколько нужно было, крепко удерживая меня другой рукой. Если бы байк не стоял на подпорках, мы наверняка бы навернулись прямиком в кишащую разнообразной кусачей живностью траву. В первую очередь, из-за того, что я неосознанно принялся подаваться ему навстречу, чувствуя, как скользит по немилосердно скрипящему сидению взмокшая спина. Сердце, казалось, увеличившееся раз эдак в пять, гулко билось в грудной клетке, а неприятная, заставляющая уворачиваться от прикосновений горячая волна окатила пах вышибающим дух потоком.  
\- Подожди, - застонал я, делая слабую попытку вырваться, слезть с проникающих слишком глубоко, слишком жестко пальцев. – Не так…  
\- Думаешь, теперь сможешь запросто сказать «нет», Джаред? Думаешь, все так просто? Нихрена. Я теперь тебя с члена не спущу. Насухо выдою… - он склонился, едва ли не перегибаясь пополам, и крепко обхватил губами головку, от чего я вскрикнул в унисон реву пронесшегося неподалеку грузовика.  
Я задышал чаще, дергаясь каждый раз, когда его язык с силой проходился по уздечке. Какой там холод? Мне было так жарко, что впору из кожи собственной с воем лезть. Мало что соображая, я шире раскинул ноги в стороны, обхватывая его бедра, и на минуту едва не отключился, когда он рывком приподнял меня над собой, усаживая на собственные колени.  
\- Прокатимся?  
Кровь, щедро сдобренная адреналином, гулко застучала в висках, пока он устраивал меня поудобнее, похабно сплевывая на только что побывавшие во мне пальцы.  
\- Поехали.  
Если бы мне не было настолько больно, я бы заржал над всей этой небрежной и до обидного поспешной прелюдией. Слабо шевельнувшееся под сердцем раздражение, подсказывавшее, что только с девчонками следует долго возиться, обхаживая то так, то эдак, удержало меня от того, чтобы возмутиться его грубости и напористости. Тем более, не сейчас, когда он принялся болезненно толкаться членом в мою задницу, постоянно смазывая, чертыхаясь и требовательно шлепая меня по бедру.  
\- Не зажимайся. Черт! Джаред! Ну, ладно, подождем немного, о’кей?  
Не знаю, как у него хватало сил на какие-то разговоры, я-то уже давно не мог выдать ничего кроме тихого сипения. Он толкнулся еще пару раз, наконец, войдя на всю длину и замер, прижимая меня к себе так, что ребра захрустели.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо… а теперь давай…  
Он задохнулся, по-прежнему удерживая меня, а затем жестко задвигал бедрами, вбиваясь со всего размаху, от чего подпорки жалобно затрещали и накренились в стороны.  
\- Лентяй, - приговаривал Дженсен, целуя мое лицо и шею, - двигайся же…  
Двигаться я не мог, даже если бы очень захотел. А уж когда он обхватил мой мягкий, горящий огнем член и задвигал рукой в садистском темпе, я вскрикнул и обмяк, сотрясаясь легкими отголосками последней, самой сладкой, дрожи. Его оргазм я как-то пропустил, все еще пребывая в собственной, наполненной резчайшими запахами уходящего лета, реальности. Только разлившееся внутри тепло и влага, тут же растекшаяся под моей вспотевшей задницей подсказали, что все уже закончилось, я жив, а звучащие в отдалении отголоски проезжающих машин никуда не делись, просто смазались за время нашего с ним приключения.  
\- Блядь, - шепнул я, не в силах двинуть ни рукой ни ногой, и растекаясь по сидению жалкой студенистой массой. – Лучше бы я сказал «нет» по-другому.  
Лежавший на мне, тяжело дышащий Дженсен, тем не менее, роющийся в карманах своих приспущенных штанов в поисках курева, оглушительно заржал, сотрясая несчастный, каким-то чудом еще не опрокинувшийся байк:  
\- Все мы совершаем ошибки, детка, смирись с этим.  
**

Если кто-нибудь думает, что осознание полученного от хрена в заднице, удовольствия как-то в одночасье меняет мировоззрение, то он глубоко ошибается. Никакого сожаления или, не дай бог, раскаяния я не испытывал. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы делать из случившегося трагедию или по-бабски хандрить, выискивая подспудные мотивы своих поступков. Да и копаться в собственной башке – весьма неблагодарное дело, поверьте на слово. Кто знает, что именно можно там обнаружить и к каким выводам прийти. И, что гораздо хуже, вдруг начать что-то перекраивать на новый, не всегда удачный, лад.  
С места мы двинулись около шести пополудни, когда дневная жара наконец спала, а я перестал чувствовать себя размякшим ленивым куском коровьего дерьма. Конечно, валяние в придорожной пыли, когда ты то и дело почесываешься и чертыхаешься на кусачую мошкару, а задница немилосердно ноет, – было не самым приятным времяпровождением, но все недостатки с лихвой компенсировались сигаретами, легкими порывами прохладного ветерка и несмолкающим трепом Дженсена, которого, по всей видимости, после секса основательно пробило на беседы личного характера. Он трепался о своей многочисленной родне, искренне верующей в то, что однажды непутевый отпрыск вернется к так называемой «нормальной» жизни. О матери, которая плакала всякий раз, когда ему взбредало в голову позвонить и поинтересоваться, как она поживает. Об игре в крикет за университетскую команду, в которой, он добился неплохих успехов, выступая на позиции «защитника калитки», и еще о тысяче разных глупостей. Лишь один раз он помрачнел, когда я, отчаянно борясь с подступающей дремотой, спросил его, кто же такой тот самый загадочный Майк, о котором несколько раз упоминал Клифф. Дженсен нахмурился, буркнув что-то довольно-таки грубое, от чего с меня мигом слетел весь сон, но, тут же, словно вновь переключившись в режим «открытого простачка», принялся выкладывать мне занимательные истории из своей «дорожной» жизни и делиться мечтами о том, что когда-нибудь он все же купит себе небольшой трейлер, положит на банковский счет кругленькую сумму и подастся в солнечную Калифорнию.  
Крикет я, если честно, терпеть не мог. А от упоминания об университете и вовсе захотелось сблевать. Скорее всего, засранец ошивался в каком-нибудь унылом добропорядочном заведении, относящемся к Лиге Плюща. Только там можно было вляпаться во что-то столь же занудное, какой выглядела эта ранняя отдаленная версия бейсбола. Откровения, свалившиеся на мою немилосердно раскалывающуюся голову, напрягали. А потому я не нашел ничего более оригинального, чем заткнуть тарахтящего Дженсена крепким поцелуем: с немилосердной горечью дерьмовых сигарет, саднящими от ветра, от исколотых его бородой губами и мерзким привкусом, какой бывает, если не жрешь ничего основательного дней эдак пять. Последнее, кстати, было чистейшей правдой. И я все гадал, когда же загнусь от голода, перебиваясь лишь чипсами, орешками да кофе с газировкой. Мой намек Дженсен истолковал верно и заткнулся, с удовольствием включаясь в этакую своеобразную игру. И, если бы не жара и всеобъемлющая, доводящая до отупения лень, я наверняка поддался бы ему, снова переживая эти необыкновенно волнующие ощущения.  
\- Поехали, - пока он возился с заклинившими подпорками, я справил нужду в ближайших зарослях шиповника, умудрившись хорошенько исцарапать себе поясницу коварными колючками.  
Уже отъезжая от уютной полянки, я пару раз оглянулся, про себя улыбаясь собственным воспоминаниям.  
Вечерело. Стремительно выцветшее до грязновато-голубого оттенка небо, казалось, угрожающе нависло над дорогой, грозя обрушиться на равнодушную асфальтовую полосу, резко забиравшую вправо, прямиком к границе с Нью-Хэмпширом. Указатели попадались все чаще, что означало только одно: где-то неподалеку находился большой город. Не ровня всем тем жалким производным великой английской колонизации, в которых нам довелось побывать. Блеснули вдалеке яркие огни придорожной закусочной. Выскочил из-за поворота большой дорожный щит с обвисшим лохмотьями полотном, на котором смутно угадывались очертания какого-то улыбающегося ублюдка-политикана, решившего сыграть по-крупному. Недаром же залихватский призыв, расположившийся ниже, гласил: «Пусть ваши мечты станут реальностью».  
Я хмыкнул, почему-то представив себе совершенно похабную картинку, и поерзал саднящей задницей по неудобному сидению. Если честно, сидел-то я с трудом, а точнее, совсем уж по-идиотски: крепко сжав ягодицы и немного приподнявшись в седле. Никогда ведь раньше не замечал, насколько же неровые в Мэне дороги. Или это Дженсен нарочно выбирал самые ухабистые места. Но когда мы приблизились к черте города, пока еще маячившего на горизонте колышущимся розоватым отсветом, я заскрипел зубами и попросил его притормозить ненадолго, сославшись на самую что ни на есть невинную нужду. Хрен его разберет, поверил ли он мне или нет, но с дороги съехал, резко притормозив и заставив меня беззвучно взвыть от прошедшей огненной стрелой боли.  
И, пока он расслабленно пыхтел сигаретой, я усиленно делал вид, что мочусь, на самом деле, стараясь не начать стонать в голос от резчайшей, дергающей боли, из-за которой, задница казалась совсем онемевшим, ненужным довеском к собственному телу. Дженсен подошел совершенно бесшумно. Да еще и прижался настолько плотно, что я, до этого надолго задержавший дыхание, резко выдохнул с постыдным, напоминающим девчоночий писк, звуком.  
\- Даже если представить, что ты жуткий чистюля, - он потерся носом о мою шею, - все равно многовато времени для того, чтобы стряхнуть. Не находишь?  
Я промолчал, неловко вытирая грязные, липкие ладони о замусоленные штанины брюк.  
\- Больно? – Дженсен пропихнул ладонь в задний карман моих штанов, вынудив меня замереть.  
\- Нет. С чего ты взял?  
Знаете, как легко вычислить неумелых врунов? Они всегда задают уточняющие вопросы. Наверное, на короткое мгновение, им очень хочется быть пойманными на собственной лжи.  
Дженсен легонько погладил меня по онемевшей заднице, заставив сдаться-таки и зашипеть сквозь зубы, а еще отодвинуться в попытке избежать малейшего прикосновения.  
\- Потерпи немного, о’кей? Я знаю, что делать. Просто… совсем чуть-чуть, Джаред, хорошо?  
Мне было уже окончательно наплевать на происходящее. Хотелось поскорее добраться до города и тем самым, положить конец собственным постыдным мучениям. Я молча отвернулся от Дженсена и, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом, кое-как уселся на байк. Уж не знаю, проникся ли он сочувствием или просто асфальтоукладчик постарался на славу, но остаток поездки прошел намного спокойнее. Главным образом, из-за того, что я, наконец-то, смог усесться по-человечески.  
В Олд-Орчард-Бич мы въехали через четверть часа, тут же ощутив на себе долгожданное дуновение настоящей цивилизации. Далекий ветер с залива Соко, следующий за нами по пятам, принес с собой отвратительный запах цветущей воды и гниющих водорослей. Ночные небеса терялись в калейдоскопических узорах неоновых вывесок и фонарей. А мерный гул проезжающих бесконечным потоком машин навязчиво вливался в уши.  
Гостиниц в прибрежной зоне города была тьма-тьмущая. Главным образом из-за туристов: небогатых представителей среднего класса да пожилых супружеских пар, для которых Флорида в годы извечных скачков старого доброго доллара, была чересчур дорогостоящим капиталовложением.  
Оставив позади фешенебельные заведения со смешными, претенциозными названиями вроде «Колизей» и «Жемчужина Атлантики», мы подъехали к невзрачному обшарпанному зданию без каких либо опознавательных табличек или вывесок, больше похожему на ночлежку для подвыпивших бродяг. И если бы не изрядно проржавевший знак на подъезде со схематически нарисованной кроватью и большой буквой «М» в углу, я ни за что бы не догадался, что данное заведение является мотелем, а не одним из корпусов федеральной тюрьмы. Разве что решеток на окнах не наблюдалось.  
Дженсен примостил байк на стоянке с истершимися от времени разделительными полосами и стрелками-указателями, и, помедлив с минуту, внимательно оглядел чей-то бывший некогда белым, а теперь изрядно проржавевший додж с выбитыми ветровыми стеклами и здоровенной вмятиной на капоте. Неподалеку примостился древний бьюик с заляпанными грязью окнами и спущенным передним колесом.  
\- Может, поищем другое местечко? – буркнул я, про себя улыбаясь его нерешительности.  
Еще бы. Он явно переживал за сохранность своего кастома. А уж спереть байк в большом городе настолько же просто, насколько сложно в последующем его найти.  
Дженсен еще раз окинул взглядом сомнительное местечко, щелчком отправил окурок в железную урну, неподалеку от стоянки и устало улыбнулся:  
\- Сомневаюсь, что это хорошая идея. К тому же, у нас есть дело, не терпящее отлагательств.  
Я нахмурился, разглядывая его довольную физиономию, и, внезапно для самого себя, покраснел, поняв, что он имеет в виду совсем не байкерские разборки. Проклиная собственную, неизвестно откуда всплывшую, стыдливость, я буркнул:  
\- Пошевеливайся.  
Очень хотелось добавить что-нибудь резкое или даже обидное, но хрен его знает почему, я сдержался. Лишь рывком подхватил его сумку, шагая в сторону входной двери, покрытой облезлыми лохмотьями пузырящейся белой краски.  
Менеджера за стойкой не наблюдалось. Да и вообще, все обитатели мотеля, если таковые конечно имелись, казалось, вымерли. Только далекие автомобильные гудки, да потрескивание дешевенького настольного вентилятора разбавляли воцарившуюся в офисе тишину. Мы топтались возле стойки уже около пяти минут, почти надорвав глотки в попытке дозваться хоть кого-нибудь, когда неприметная боковая дверь открылась, впуская дородную, одетую в ужасное цветастое платье старую индианку, судя по всему, служившую здесь горничной за жалкие гроши. Не говоря ни слова, она бросила на, покрытую липкими пятнами, поверхность стойки ключ с пластмассовым брелоком, на котором кто-то гвоздем нацарапал кривую четверку. Так же, в полнейшем молчании, пересчитала врученные деньги и удалилась.  
\- Добро пожаловать в мир однозвездочных гостиниц с одноразовой еженедельной уборкой, приятель, - брякнул Дженсен, хлопнув меня по плечу так, что я слегка присел.  
\- Поосторожнее, - прошипел я, потирая саднящую кожу, и сцепил зубы, отмечая, как от удара заныла болезненным напоминанием поясница.  
\- У меня складывается такое впечатление, что я порол тебя, а не трахал, - засмеялся он, мягко отбирая у меня сумку и подталкивая в сторону номера. – Хотя, признаться, идея довольно занятная, не находишь?  
Я не удостоил веселящегося придурка ответом. Да и что с него возьмешь? К тому же, привычное раздражение куда-то ушло. Словно стерлось, истончилось или просто осталось где-то позади, на залитой солнцем пыльной поляне неподалеку от дороги номер шестьдесят пять.  
Уже значительно позже, когда мы вдвоем кое-как вымылись в узкой, насквозь покрытой цвелью душевой и расслабленно валялись в эдакой импровизированной «двуспальной» кровати, которую соорудили, сдвинув узкие мотельные койки, я не выдержал, ворочаясь на продавленной сетке, и сам потянулся к нему. Дженсен не подколол и не рассмеялся, как обычно. Он просто прижал меня крепче, да так, что я чувствовал каждую капельку пота, лениво скользящую меж нашими размякшими от духоты телами.  
\- Мы не успеем в Боулдер, - заметил я, когда он прекратил целовать меня, немилосердно царапаясь заросшим подбородком. – Нам просто не хватит времени.  
Дженсен вздохнул, осторожно заправляя мои волосы за ухо за что тут же, удостоился предупреждающего «эй» и крепкой хватки на запястье.  
\- Мы не едем в Боулдер, Джаред, - пробормотал он, отодвигаясь, но, тем не менее, не выпуская меня из тесного полуобьятия. – Мы вообще не двинемся дальше округа Йорк. Ты же знаешь… я соврал…  
Хмыкнув, я спокойно перекатился поближе к нему и уткнулся носом ему под мышку. Что и говорить, о чем-то подобном я, конечно же, догадывался и вовсе не собирался сейчас устраивать сцены, как какая-нибудь разочаровавшаяся в жизни барышня. К тому же, было очень приятно чувствовать, как он мягко оглаживает мою спину, как осторожно ведет ногтями по чувствительному местечку между лопатками и как все крепче прижимает к себе.  
\- Завтра ты прикроешь мою задницу, Джаред. Что скажешь? Согласен?  
Я закрыл глаза, укладываясь поудобнее, и кивнул:  
\- Конечно, я же обещал.  
**

Проснулся я мгновенно от странного горячего и покалывающего чувства, прочно обосновавшегося пониже поясницы. Правда, вскочить с постели, чтобы проверить, что, собственно, происходит, мне не удалось. Я поерзал, слепо шаря рукой по собственному бедру, и задохнулся от тихого смешка, заставившего меня взмокнуть и передернуться от проехавшейся по позвоночнику пронизывающей дрожи.  
\- Что за черт? – выдохнул я, крепко цепляясь пальцами за уголки продавленной подушки, напоминающей плоский блин. – Что ты…  
Дженсен хмыкнул, проводя губами по моей заднице, и совершенно неожиданно лизнул краешек ложбинки, заставив меня встрепенуться. Намереваясь оттолкнуть его прочь, я изогнулся.  
\- Прекрати сейчас же! Это уже слишком. Слышишь?  
Сдвинуться он и не подумал. Лишь навалился сильнее, а его смех осел на коже горячей щекоткой:  
\- Ш-ш, ты мешаешь лечению, - он несильно шлепнул меня по бедру, приказывая улечься.  
Я затравленно оглядел комнату, в слабой попытке помешать странным намерениям проклятого извращенца, что, едва ли не урча, обхаживал мою задницу, как величайшую в мире драгоценность: гладил, мял, терся заросшими щеками, изредка целуя и заставляя меня прятать покрасневшее лицо в ворохе подушек и одеял. Проклятье! Я невольно подался навстречу его рукам и едва не заорал от неожиданности, когда он, с силой растянув мои ягодицы в стороны, принялся вылизывать настолько жадно, будто к чему лакомому присосался, а не к заднице другого мужика. Признаться, поначалу ничего, кроме жутчайшего смущения, я не испытывал. Кожу в промежности невероятно саднило, а настойчивые, слегка всасывающие движения его губ и языка вызывали лишь легкое жжение. Я слегка завозился на простынях, намекая ему, что лежать бревном, принимая сомнительные, не совсем приятные ласки – не самое подходящее занятие для трех часов ночи. Только Дженсен, сука такая, опять спутал мне все карты. Повозившись со мной еще минуты три, он как-то совсем уж внезапно переключился на яйца и член, отсасывая настолько сильно, насколько позволяла поза. Задыхаясь, я попытался перевернуться на спину, подставляясь совсем уж неприлично и без конца дергая бедрами и пытаясь усилить тягучие как мед, постыдные ощущения. Но он не дал. Безо всякой подготовки он поставил меня на колени прямиком посреди постели и принялся вылизывать сверху донизу, да так, что я давился всхлипами и захлебывался удушливым воздухом. Позже, когда он трахал меня, едва не сломав одну из кроватей, я дергался, как заведенный, подставляясь ему, едва ли из кожи не вырываясь, только чтобы он делал это сильнее, чаще и быстрее. Чертов байкер!  
Его прерывистое дыхание постепенно остывало на моей взмокшей коже. Отрубился он почти сразу, даже не удосужившись выйти до конца, не говоря уже о том, чтобы слезть с меня. Кое-как поерзав, я все-таки выскользнул из-под него и потихоньку, стараясь не очень скрипеть основательно проржавевшей койкой, скользнул на холодный пол. По бедру медленно потекло горячее и липкое, заставив меня скривиться и схватить первую попавшуюся под руки тряпку, чтобы кое-как отереться.  
\- Черт! – буркнул я сквозь зубы, неосознанно поджимая пальцы на ногах.  
В кромешной темени комнаты сигареты находиться вовсе не желали, да и спички куда-то запропастились, так что я, плюнув на бесполезную возню по карманам, выбрался из душного номера прямиком в холодную, наполненную запахом океана, мэнскую ночь. Меня все еще слегка потряхивало от пережитого удовольствия. Сердце гулко бухало в груди, как-то по-особому сжимаясь, а в голове воцарилась оглушительная, пугающая своей стойкостью пустота. Знаете, такое «щенячье» настроение, какое бывает, если первая красотка школы согласиться сходить с тобой на выпускной или, поставив в блайнде десять баксов, обнаруживаешь, что выиграл штуку. Такое странное, немного забавное, когда глупости совершаются на одном дыхании, а о последствиях думать вовсе не хочется.  
Где-то неподалеку залаяли собаки да прогудел тарахтящим мотором драндулет молочника, вынудив меня слегка подпрыгнуть и подумать о том, что стоять босиком на ледяном асфальте – очень плохая идея. К тому же я капитально продрог, изображая задумчивого идиота на пороге обшарпанного гостиничного номера, пока вполне себе довольный, недавно трахнувший меня байкер крепко спал, забив на всякую там отрешенную созерцательность.  
В высоком, посеревшем в предрассветной дымке небе догорали последние звезды, превратившиеся в тонкие, похожие на игольные ушки, точки. Город гудел отдаленным гулом. Потерев покрытые гусиной кожей предплечья, я все же вознамерился вернуться в постель. К Дженсену, безмятежно сопевшему в преддверии не самой слабой заварушки, что неслась на мою недалекую голову со скоростью истребителя. Я улыбнулся, прокручивая пришедшую на ум забавную мысль о том, что вдвоем с Дженсеном мы напоминаем двух пехотинцев, отбившихся от остальных и затаившихся в осыпающемся земляном окопе, высунуться из которого не позволяют нацеленные со всех сторон дула автоматов.  
\- А хрен с ним! – я махнул рукой, закрывая глаза и жадно втягивая холодный, еще не пропитавшийся едким смогом, прохладный воздух.  
\- И действительно, парень, хрен с ним, - насмешливо выдал кто-то густым басом прямиком за моей спиной.  
Я вздрогнул, резко оборачиваясь и стараясь разглядеть неведомого, подкравшегося ко мне незнакомца, за что тут же получил сокрушительный, вышибающий дух удар под ребра.  
\- Еб… - я разинул рот, как выброшенная на берег рыбина, и неосознанно ухватился за живот, крепко цепляясь пальцами за полы собственной рубашки.  
В глазах мерцали сходящиеся и расходящиеся в разные стороны остроконечные кровавые точки. Сердце, заткнувшееся было на долю секунды, зачастило как угорелое, гулко ударяясь о грудную клетку и вынудив меня скорчиться в полураскоряченной, изломанной позе, посреди покрытого росой асфальта. Второй удар прилетел откуда-то слева, обрушившись на мою поясницу тысячетонным весом. А вслед за этим, когда я, заходящийся надсадным кашлем и выталкивающий языком пузырящуюся пену, упал на живот, неловко загребая босыми ногами по земле, меня принялись избивать безо всякой жалости – нанося методичные удары, которые я перестал считать, сбившись на втором десятке.  
\- Добить? – спросил кто-то, прислоняя к моему затылку что-то холодное и твердое, что, конечно же, было ничем иным, как дулом пистолета.  
Кое-как сглотнув, я моргнул, прогоняя прочь вызывающее тошноту, хаотичное мелькание точек, и уставился на лакированные, остроносые туфли, небрежно застывшие в шести дюймах от моего лица. В таких туфлях ходят кубинские эмигранты. Засранцы в шикарных костюмах с сигарами наперевес и пушками, заткнутыми за пояс своих охуенно дорогих брюк. Ну, в том, другом мире, где новехонькие тачки сверкают натертыми до блеска боками, в громадных особняках заключаются многомиллионные сделки под визгливый хохот дорогущих шлюх, а в блистающих девственной чистотой бокалах плещется игристое «Розато дель Саленто» бог знает какого года выдержки.  
\- Не стоит, - хмыкнув, заявил обладатель остроносых туфель, небрежно стряхивая серый слоистый пепел прямиком на мокрый асфальт перед моим лицом. – Давай-ка Дженни сюда. Потолкуем с ним по-взрослому: без глупых шуточек и сомнительных обещаний. Клифф?  
\- Да, босс.  
Спустя секунду, меня вздернули за шкирку словно весил я не больше полупустого мешка с мукой. Хотя такому здоровяку, как Клифф, ничего не стоило играючи переломать мне хребет.  
\- Тащи его в машину. И давай уже сюда эту манерную суку.  
\- О’кей.  
На заднее сидение печально известного плимута меня практически втиснули. Ублюдков не смутил ни мой рост, ни жалкие, ни к чему не ведущие попытки вырваться. Они просто согнули меня едва ли не пополам и спокойно захлопнули тяжеленную, наверняка бронированную дверь.  
Яростно лягая обитые велюром стенки салона и грея в душе мелочную, абсолютно неуместную мысль о том, что хорошенько попортил этим уродам дорогущую обивку, я старался не паниковать и наскрести в царящем в голове хаосе остатки здравого смысла. Думать о том, что они сделают с Дженсеном, было больно почти физически. К тому же, скрытный мудак так и не удосужился рассказать мне о своих проблемах. Из-за обычного долга, какой бы огромной ни была сумма, щеголеватый кубинец, которого Клифф величал «боссом» и который, в таком случае, являлся никем иным как Джеффом Морганом, не убивал бы шины своей новехонькой тачки и не оббивал бы каблуки на поганых, развороченных мэнских дорогах. Дженсен не просто задолжал, а, по всей видимости, задолжал капитально. Дергаясь как заведенный, я отрешенно отметил, что со всей этой хренью окончательно подзабыл, что руки связаны за спиной обрывком крепкой бечевы, что ни пушки, ни ножа у меня при себе не имеется. А прорехи карманов изобилуют лишь мелким сором да скатавшимися в катышки расползшимися нитками. В любом случае, никакого сопротивления этим головорезам я оказать не способен. Разве что позабавить их на прощание своими смешными угрозами.  
Дверь номера оглушительно хлопнула в отдалении. А вслед за этим ночную тишину взметнул громыхнувший громким отголоском, прокатившийся по пустому пространству улицы выстрел. Ему вторили сдавленные проклятия и ругательства, сменившиеся очередным громоподобным залпом. В отдалении, где-то на самой грани слышимости прокатился вой полицейской сирены, прерываемый лишь мелодичным звоном разлетающихся осколками окон. В домах, ровной чередой расположившихся по той стороне дороги, зажглись тревожные огоньки, а из соседнего номера причитающий, плаксивый женский голос просил всевышнего помиловать его обладательницу.  
Сердце испуганно сжималось в груди, а во рту пересохло настолько, что я захрипел отчаянно, даже не замечая, что давным-давно сжимаю зубами отвратительно пропахшую чем-то горьким обивку, что вою беззвучно, силясь заткнуть уши, отрешиться от кровавой бойни, которая разгоралась всего в паре шагов от плимута.  
\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал я, зажмуриваясь как ребенок, испугавшийся обитающих в шкафу монстров. – Пожалуйста. Дженсен. Пусть… не Дженсен. Кто угодно, только… не он.  
Выстрелы давным-давно затихли, сменившись пугающим безмолвием. Полицейская сирена умолкла так же внезапно, как появилась. А спустя пару наполненных безмолвным ужасом и невнятными мольбами минут, дверца машины распахнулась, впуская ледяной, немного отдающий порохом утренний воздух.  
\- Смотри, какой я великодушный, Дженни. Поедете вместе, голубки. Ни дать ни взять свадебный кортеж, - заржал немного запыхавшийся, но по-прежнему насмешливый Морган, впихивая на жалобно скрипнувшее заднее сидение сдавленно матерящегося и дергающегося Дженсена.  
\- Трогай, Крис.  
Я до крови прикусил губу и закрыл глаза.  
**  
В какой-то момент времени я отрубился. Не знаю, что здесь сыграло решающую роль. То ли адская боль в нещадно помятых, возможно, даже сломанных ребрах, возникающая всякий раз, когда колеса плимута подпрыгивали на очередном ухабе, то ли непрекращающееся злобное шипение издаваемое Дженсеном. Хотя наверняка не последнюю роль сыграла выматывающая, сдобренная доброй порцией адреналина усталость. Изредка выныривая из мерно раскачивающейся темной воронки, куда я раз за разом ухал, словно на гигантских салазках, я слышал приглушенное отрывистое бормотание Джей Ди Моргана, вслух рассуждавшего о человеческой глупости и об отстутсвии инстинкта самосохранения у некоторых неблагодарных засранцев.  
\- Как ты? – шепнул мне Дженсен, стоило смазанным, мелькающим бесконечной чередой городским огням остаться позади. – Ты ранен?  
Он слегка поерзал на заднем сидении, явно пытаясь поудобнее пристроить связанные бечевкой руки. Я промолчал, только рвано выдохнул, когда он, сдвинувшись в очередной раз, задел локтем ноющий и, казалось, превратившийся в сплошную гематому бок.  
\- Прости, - едва слышно пробормотал он, пытливо вглядываясь в мое лицо и, склонившись к моему уху, добавил: - Нам нужно выбираться отсюда, Джаред. Быстро. Попытайся немного ослабить веревки. Только осторожно, о’кей?  
Я моргнул, давая понять, что слышу его и, конечно же, попробую слегка растянуть крепкий узел. Если бы еще сука Крис не гнал так быстро. Если бы только мне достало сил унять скручивающую болезненными спазмами тошноту и хоть на мгновение отрешиться от не к месту возникшего головокружения. Да и развалившаяся буквально в дюйме от меня здоровенная туша Клиффа, лениво поигрывающего своей пушкой и изредка вставлявшего меткое словечко в непрекращающийся монолог Моргана, вселяла опаску. Дженсен улыбнулся: скупо, даже как-то натянуто и, подмигнув мне, вновь принялся за раздражающие подначки, которыми все еще пытался достать ребят Моргана или, по крайней мере, отвлечь их от собственных отчаянных попыток освободить связанные за спиной руки.  
\- Смешно, Дженни, - игриво заметил Морган, раскуривая толстую, пахнущую чем-то тошнотворно приторным сигару. – И знаешь, что во всей этой ситуации самое смешное? То, что ты все так же сыплешься на одной и той же хренотени. В прошлый раз бедняга Майки, сейчас – вот этот лохматый недоделок. Неужели не способен ради собственного же блага удержать свой член в штанах?  
Дженсен зашелся хриплым, каркающим смехом, заставив меня вновь вынырнуть из ватного беспамятства и вспомнить о том, что веревки на запястьях сами по себе не исчезнут. По правде говоря, чувствовал я себя не лучше набитого тряпками и опилками пугала. Да и сил у меня оставалось примерно столько же. И самое страшное заключалось в том, что мне было решительно все равно. Вот абсолютно. Я догадывался, что в конечном счете сводящий с ума, ездящий по барабанным перепонкам непрекращающийся пиздеж Джея Ди Моргана вскоре прекратится. Что вся та чушь, которую запальчиво несет незаметно пытавшийся высвободиться из пут Дженсен – всего лишь глупая бравада. И в конце-концов порядком развлекшийся за наш счет Морган прикажет укокошить обоих, сбросив тела где-нибудь в придорожной канаве. Как наяву представилось мне зрелище озадаченной физиономии патрульного, нашедшего в паре миль от Олд-Орчард-Бич два мужских трупа, нашпигованных свинцом по самое не могу. Если тела опознают, мать хватит удар. Отцу наверняка будет все равно, тут даже гадать особо не нужно. Скорее всего, он даже и не удивится такому исходу. Но при одной только мысли о слезах матери сердце сдавливало щемящей болью. Представив себе ее бледное как мел лицо и неверящее выражение, постепенно сменявшееся ужасом осознания, я задышал чаще. Опасливо покосившись на скалящегося Клиффа, я подобрался, надеясь на то, что Морган окажется глупым понтярщиком и ни за что не упустит возможности поиздеваться над попавшим на крючок Дженсеном. А значит, немного повременит с неминуемой расправой.  
\- Беда в том, - отозвался Дженсен, вновь заставив меня сосредоточиться на веревках, - что ты по-прежнему всего лишь голословный мудак, Джефф. Лизоблюдничаешь перед теми, кто сильнее тебя. Пресмыкаешься. Изворачиваешься, а на деле не способен даже как следует разобраться с той жалкой парой-тройкой дел, что поручают тебе твои, хм, «работодатели».  
Казалось, Морган от души наслаждался этой неспешной перепалкой. Хотя, удивляться не приходилось. Своеобразное извращенное удовольствие кроется в ситуациях, когда один приказывает, а другой подчиняется. Когда один пререкается, а другой держит палец на спусковом крючке. Свобода, позволяющая почувствовать опьянение: властью, силой, безнаказанностью. Главное, подумалось мне, не потерять эту хрупкую свободу. Ведь, в любом случае, ты всегда можешь оказаться по другую сторону ствола.  
\- Для решения, как ты выразился, «жалких» дел у меня всегда найдется ничтожество вроде тебя, Дженни. Сам подумай, чем я рискую, отправляя тебя в расход? Ну, может на дознании у копов ты и сболтнешь чуток лишнего. При условии, что попадешься, а это вряд ли. Но, как сам понимаешь, в этой вшивой стране даже самые рьяные образчики справедливости затыкаются, стоит им только услышать шуршание пары-тройки стобаксовых купюр. Если же фараоны прошляпят возможность потолковать с тобой всерьез, не сомневайся, тебя порежут на куски, еще до того, как ты успеешь вякнуть хоть слово. К тому же, не скромничай. Я не назвал бы убийство Президента Дэвиса таким уж плевым делом. А учитывая, что в первый раз ты отменно лажанулся, подкинув вместо себя того идиота Розенбаума, я вообще склонен думать, что ты ни на что не способен, детка.  
Я замер. Позабыв о ни в какую неподдающихся веревках, я повернулся к Дженсену, намереваясь поймать его взгляд. Тщетно. Он в упор уставился на попыхивающего сигарой Джей Ди и, казалось, старательно игнорировал мое присутствие в этой сраной, раскачивающейся словно детская колыбель тачке.  
\- Если ты об обещанных нашивках, то можешь смело засунуть их себе в задницу. Мне надоело околачиваться в чертовом Мэне лишь потому, что какой-то мудак свыше заказал тебе очередного конкурента. В чем виноват этот Дэвис? Отбил район для сбыта наркоты у какой-нибудь разобиженной шишки? Или устроил небывалые скидки на услуги своих шлюх?  
Морган достал из кармана инкрустированный серебром пирсер и обрезал красноватый кончик немилосердно дымящей сигары.  
\- Ну ну ну, - засмеялся он, лениво оглаживая пальцами причудливый узор на металлической поверхности пирсера. – К чему весь этот концерт, Дженни? Раньше я не замечал за тобой склонности до дешевого мелодраматизма. Где мой сладкий Дженни? Где мой любимый ублюдок, «вразумивший» того чокнутого Витто Буджардини так, что об этом еще месяц писали все бостонские газеты? Хотя, постой-ка… возможно я понял, в чем, а вернее, в ком заключается причина. И, Дженни, детка, не стоит так сильно скрипеть зубами, ты вынуждаешь Криса нервничать.  
\- Заткнись, - заорал внезапно Дженсен, изо всех сил пиная обитое велюром водительское сидение. Плимут слегка вильнул, когда молчавший до этого, а сейчас залихватски матерящийся Крис выравнивал ход. Морган же продолжал веселиться, даже внимания не обратив на секундную заминку.  
\- Вот так так, - едва ли не пропел он, всем корпусом разворачиваясь к пыхтящему, как раздувающиеся кузнечные меха Дженсену. – Вы только посмотрите, парни.  
Клифф громоподобно заржал, а Крис ответил хмурым взглядом. Даже в предрассветном полумраке, затененном, как пологом, серыми тучами я видел, что нерадивого водителя все еще слегка потряхивает от пережитого пару секунд назад инцидента.  
\- Эй, парень, - Морган перевел на меня донельзя насмешливый взгляд. – Ты когда-нибудь слыхал о Салеме?  
Я неопределенно пожал плечами, пребывая в откровенном замешательстве относительно его намерений. Морган не вызывал во мне ни черта, кроме какого-то на редкость гадливого отвращения. И чувство это только усугубилось, стоило дородному кубинцу улыбнуться мне, демонстрируя припорошенные табачным крошевом крупные зубы.  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем вы толкуете.  
\- Не смей! – вновь брякнул Дженсен, но естественно Морган плевать хотел на его не идущее дальше жалких угроз бешенство.  
\- А парень-то наивен, что сельская девственница. Где ты его откопал, Дженни? Он, поди, и пушку ни разу в глаза не видал. Хотя, черт их разберет этих лохматых психов в ярких шмотках, - насмешливо выдал Морган. – Да и тебе, насколько я помню, всегда нравились весьма странные личности. Вы, педики, вообще весьма занятный народ. Находите себе подобных даже в самом отставшем от жизни болоте. Прямо как евреи, честное слово.  
Клифф вновь разразился гоготом, приговаривая вполголоса:  
\- Метко, босс. Метко.  
Дженсен скривился, вновь принимаясь ерзать на неудобном сидении:  
\- Сегрегация – это зло, Джефф. Если ты, конечно, понимаешь, о чем я. Не стоит тебе болтать лишнего, если сам не уверен в собственной безопасности.  
\- А тебе не стоит выражаться при Крисе, Дженни, - расхохотался Морган. – Да и, черт возьми, ты никак мне угрожаешь, малыш!  
\- Нет, просто констатирую факт, - криво ухмыльнулся Дженсен. – И заканчивай уже этот треп. Хочешь пришить нас – валяй, но не думай, что я не озаботился тем, чтобы черкануть кому следует твои, так сказать, координаты.  
\- Засранец, - ласково и слегка уважительно ответил Морган. – Перестраховываешься? Прощупываешь почву? Похвально. Но думаю, твой паренек не захочет подохнуть на дороге, не понимая, какого, собственно, хрена произошло. Да и не нужен ты мне мертвым, Дженни. Сам пойми: оплата за услуги давным-давно получена, Дэвис по-прежнему толкает кокс в полтора раза дешевле, чем остальные, и устраивает массовые зачистки в районах, которые ему и близко не принадлежат. Фараоны, как всегда, умывают руки, а я, можно сказать, поручился за тебя.  
\- Мне-то что, Джефф. Меня не интересуют твои проблемы. Разбирайся сам. Считай, что из игры я выбыл. Я не собираюсь никого убивать.  
Морган хмыкнул:  
\- Давно ли ты так изменился, Дженни? Завязывай. Сраное благородство тебе не идет.  
\- Пошел ты! – отрывисто выдохнул Дженсен и отвернулся к окну, за которым унылые серые краски накрапывающего дождя мешались с красновато-бурыми отсветом увядающих листьев.  
Морган улыбнулся, одарив упрямый затылок Дженсена красноречивым взглядом, и пробормотал, даже не обернувшись в мою сторону:  
\- Салем, парень, это не просто тюрьма. Это, как бы поточнее выразиться, сущий ад. То, что проделывают с заключенными в Салеме, поначалу может показаться вызывающей отвращение фантазией психопата, - улыбка Моргана стала острой, как разбитое стекло. – И, знаешь, я не завидую тому счастливчику, которого угораздит там оказаться. Вот, к примеру, Майки. Помнишь ведь Майки, Дженни? - издевательски протянул Морган, пощелкав языком. – Он был настолько очарован нашим сладким Дженни или его задницей, тут уж как посмотреть, что решил великодушно помочь Дженни избежать сомнительного удовольствия замараться чужой кровью. И чем же наш Дженни отплатил доброму наивному Майки?  
Дженсен продолжал всматриваться в смазанные очертания деревьев за окном.  
\- Ничем! – Джей Ди округлил глаза и прищелкнул пальцами. – Нет, конечно, о том, что Дженни поспешил разорвать отношения с простачком Майки мы вспоминать не будем, правда, сладкий? Мы лишь вскользь заметим, что после неприятного инцидента Майки оказался в Салеме.  
Я промолчал, глядя прямо перед собой и не имея сил поднять глаза на явно забавлявшегося Моргана.  
\- Насмотрелся третьесортных боевиков с Доном Адамсом, Джефф? – отозвался Дженсен, сплевывая на покрытый рельефным резиновым ковриком пол. – Хватит нагонять туману. Чего ты хочешь?  
Морган заржал:  
\- Воот, - протянул, доставая из кармана пиджака свой портсигар, - таким ты нравишься мне гораздо больше, Дженни. Покладистым. Почти что ручным. И верно… ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы твой паренек угодил в Салем? Или, скажем, к нашему умельцу по части пыток Перси Ловкачу? Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы твой парень… хм… жил, а, Дженни?  
\- Куда мы едем? – Дженсен подобрался, игнорируя красочную речь Моргана. Правда, скрыть внезапную с синеватым оттенком бледность, залившую его скулы, не смог. – В Боулдер, верно?  
\- Сообразительный малыш, - ответил Морган, неспешно прикуривая свою сигару.  
Я поморщился. Да и было отчего. Все слова, которые хоть сколько-нибудь приличествовали данной ситуации, как-то стремительно кончились. Морган курил, по-прежнему внимательно разглядывая словно бы окаменевшего Дженсена.  
\- Каковы гарантии того, что он не пострадает?  
\- Главная гарантия, Дженни, – это ты сам. Вернее, твое умение хорошо выполнять свою работу. Не справишься – твой паренек пожалеет о том, что когда-то вообще имел несчастье столкнуться с тобой. Кроме того, судя по предыдущему случаю с Розенбаумом, ты и так намеревался пустить его в расход. Или я неправ? Так что, твоя теперяшняя забота о нем весьма трогательна, но ничуть не убедительна.  
\- Я согласен, - отрывисто сказал Дженсен, скривившись как от боли.  
\- Естественно, - Морган кивнул. – У тебя просто нет другого выбора, сынок.  
И вот тут-то я почувствовал, как Дженсен осторожно погладил мое запястье костяшками пальцев. Кажется, ему все же удалось избавиться от веревки.  
**  
Остаток пути, вплоть до Брансуика, в сорока c половиной милях от Олд-Орчард-Бич, прошел в напряженном молчании. Оставив позади довольно оживленное шоссе, плимут свернул на безлюдную, кажущуюся заброшенной грунтовую дорогу в пятнадцати милях южнее Портленда. Приказ Моргана прозвучал донельзя лаконично. Впрочем, удивляться тут было нечему. Головорезам Моргана было вовсе не с руки светиться там, где на любом контрольном пункте копы, не раздумывая, могли ухватить всю нашу теплую компашку за задницы. Сами посудите: в плимуте два связанных по рукам и ногам человека, что тебе окороки на вертеле, да и багажник плимута, как брякнул внезапно занервничавший Крис, был до отказа забит разнообразным не особо-то законным барахлом, в том числе оружием. Подозреваю, что и без наркоты там тоже не обошлось. Морган прошипел что-то весьма уничижительное и угрожающее в адрес не вовремя распустившего язык Криса, а Клифф еще и ощутимо огрел того по загривку дулом своей пушки.  
\- Срежем, - буркнул Морган у развилки, неподалеку от закусочной «Чикен Белл», что ярким желтым пятном выделялась посреди унылой предгрозовой серости, и Крис, лихо вывернувший руль влево, подчинился.  
Как бы я ни силился понять, что же сейчас чувствую к Дженсену, ответ так и не находился. Ярость, охватившая меня ровно в тот момент, когда Морган рассказал об истинной причине всех этих «долгов», разборок и прочей чертовщины, которую мне, нужно отметить, весьма старательно навесили на уши, как галку из древней смешной поговорки, немного поутихла. В конечном счете, я ведь догадывался о чем-то подобном. И то, что Дженсен солгал, было очевидно еще тогда, когда Клифф впервые пожаловал в наш забытый богом мотель. Жаль только что масштабы вранья не казались мне настолько глобальными. А может, я и рад был обманываться. Оглядываясь назад, я с нарастающим стыдом понимал, что меня развели, как несмышленого младенца, и подставили, когда я менее всего ожидал подвоха. Но самое ужасное было не в этом, а в том, что мне понравилось. Не в смысле недомолвки и преследования, и даже не секс с Дженсеном, нет. Мне понравилось именно это независящее от условностей и рутины существование, когда впереди и позади лишь дорога, в карманах гуляет ветер, а в груди пульсирует опьяняющее не хуже крепчайшего виски тепло смутного предвкушения. Возможно недосягаемая, столь желанная для меня свобода была именно такой – лишенной препятствий, не поддающейся обобщению, понятной.  
Чего бы ни добивался Морган, смакуя отвратительные подробности прошлых заслуг Дженсена, он достиг своей цели. Жаль, что оглушенно-апатичное состояние, в котором я пребывал с того самого момента, когда ребята Моргана сцапали нас обох, не позволяло четко и спокойно проанализировать сложившуюся ситуацию и, самое главное, найти из нее какой-нибудь выход. На Дженсена я не смотрел. Да и не хотелось мне лишний раз созерцать преувеличенно виноватое выражение его лица. Мне даже дотрагиваться до него было неприятно. И тогда, с пару миль назад, когда он коснулся моей руки, я поспешил брезгливо отдернуть ладонь. В животе будто образовалась глубокая воронка, высасывающая жалкие крохи сил. А в голове воцарилась непроницаемая для внешних раздражителей ватная пустота. Единственное, чего мне сейчас хотелось – едва ли не до дрожи, до сдавливающих горло спазмов – это вновь оказаться на шестьдесят пятой автомагистрали в своем заглохшем бьюике и слыхом не слыхивать о парне по имени Дженсен.  
Морган вполголоса разговаривал с Крисом, Клифф помалкивал, уставившись в окно, а я, сцепив зубы, несколько раз сжал кулаки. От прилившей к кончикам пальцев крови кожу закололо сотней мелких иголочек. Спина ныла от неудобного полусогнутого положения, да и затекший копчик немилосердно болел. Предстоящее путешествие через полстраны в Боулдер представлялось мне диковинной абстракцией. Фантасмагорией, лишенной малейшего проблеска здравого смысла. Хотя бы потому, что мы уже сьехали с девяносто пятого шоссе и сбились с курса на ни много ни мало шестнадцать миль. Если Морган намеревался пробираться до Колорадо по лесным дорогам, он наверняка был полным кретином. Ведь никуда, кроме Нью-Хемпшира и канадской границы, они не вели. Да и затеряться в лесах на окраине округа Пенобскот было довольно-таки плевым делом. Приблизительно раз десять в год организация по охране леса привлекала добровольные поисковые бригады, дабы выискать в непроходимой глуши очередного туриста, надумавшего отлить в отдаленных лесных кустиках, а в итоге заблудившегося в густом подлеске. Аппалачская тропа в этом плане била все рекорды. Оставалось лишь диву даваться, как изнеженному коннектикутскому ублюдку Авери удалось преодолеть ее без малейших проблем, прокладывая маршрут.  
Крис яростно вертел руль в разные стороны, подстраиваясь под неровную, покрытую колдобинами и валежником дорогу. Местность вокруг становилась все глуше. Даже редкие фермы, вначале еще попадавшиеся по пути, на окраинах лесополосы, исчезли. Я приуныл, разглядывая густеющий по бокам дороги лес, и почти уже смирился с тем, что Морган все же надумал пришить нас в ближайшей чащобе.  
Выглянувшее было солнце тут же скрылось в высоких верхушках деревьев, на прощание огладив блестящий бок плимута легкой лаской. Морган закурил, зажмурившись от дыма, а я, вздохнув, все же взглянул украдкой на Дженсена. Напрасно прятался. Он словно только этого и ждал. И выражение его глаз осталось для меня тайной за семью печатями. Не знаю почему, но во мне вдруг проснулся определенный интерес – зрительский конечно. Уж очень хотелось узнать, что он задумал. Развязать веревки – дело нехитрое, только вот что дальше делать с обретенной «свободой»? Из всей компании пушка была только у Клиффа. Ладно, ручаться, что у Моргана за пазухой не примостился крупнокалиберный «Глэтчер» или, на худой конец, ручная граната я не мог. Да и Крис точно не был таким идиотом, каким казался в самом начале. Наверняка не забыл подстраховаться на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. И даже если отбросить в сторону тот факт, что бросаться с кулаками на вооруженного человека – верх глупости, и предположить, что Дженсену все же удалось бы добежать до багажника, забитого оружием, возникал простой естественный вопрос: что дальше? Лесная дорога не изобиловала указателями и щитами, благодаря которым еще можно было бы догадаться о местонахождении того или иного населенного пункта. Не было здесь и неизменных заправок, наводнивших, казалось, каждый фут американской земли. Единственными живыми существами, которые мне повстречались, были белки, да и те занимались заготовкой припасов на зиму и плевать хотели на людские заботы и переживания. Ах, да. Где-то с полмили назад я видел нечто отдаленно напоминающее проржавевшие насквозь подпорки для ворот с рым-болтами посредине. Очевидно, где-то неподалеку находился домик лесника. Вот, пожалуй, и все.  
Морган принялся насвистывать под нос разудалый мотивчик, а я по-прежнему не сводил с Дженсена внимательного взгляда. Признаться, глядеть на него такого: сосредоточенного, словно бы пытавшегося с помощью зрительного контакта втолковать мне какую-то мысль было неловко, а еще почему-то до смешного стыдно. Я почувствовал, что щеки обожгло невидимым теплом, и чертыхнулся про себя неуместной стеснитильности. Надо же, нашел время смущаться! К тому же, было бы перед кем. Поерзав по скрипнувшему сидению, чем вызвал недовольное бурчание Клиффа, я отвел взгляд, предпочитая не задумываться над собственным идиотским поведением, и опешил, углядев краем глаза, что Дженсен мне подмигнул. Это еще что за хрень? Неверяще уставившись на него, я нахмурился.  
\- Эй, парни, простите, конечно, и все такое, я понимаю, что ломиться сквозь лес нам доведется еще бог знает сколько времени, но… мне нужно отлить.  
Вот ублюдок! Я нетерпеливо задергал связанными руками, чувствуя, как припухшая кожа трется о грубую бечеву. Ладони вспотели, улучшая скольжение, и я едва не застонал от нахлынувшего внезапно нетерпения. Пока Клифф насмешливо бурчал что-то о девочке Дженни, боящейся напрудить в штанишки, пока Морган недовольно втолковывал Дженсену, куда, собственно, ему следует пойти со своими желаниями, я заспешил. Горло сдавило паникой, когда я почувствовал, как скользкие от пота руки выскальзывают из крепкого захвата веревки. Дженсен принялся препираться с Морганом, чем дико насмешил помалкивающего до того Криса. Клифф же в открытую ржал, с интересом прислушиваясь к глупой перебранке. Боже, дай мне сил. Я почти справился, почти смог. Почему-то до одури страшно было не успеть. Подставить. Не Дженсена… себя. И ровно в тот момент, когда мне удалось избавиться от веревки, когда гулко бьющееся о грудную клетку сердце ускорило ритм едва ли не вдвое, когда во рту пересохло так, что я принялся судорожно сглатывать скудную горчащую слюну, Морган отрывисто приказал:  
\- Останови, Крис. С ублюдка станется испортить нам обивку. Только гляди в оба за нашей сладкой девочкой, усек?  
Крис послушно кивнул, Клифф же рассмеялся.  
\- Да, не спускайте с нас глаз, парни, - сказал Дженсен, одобрительно крякнув в ответ на все меры предосторожности, озвученные Морганом. – Только вот беда, кому-то из вас придется подержать мой… хм… руки-то связаны, а обоссать собственные штаны мне вовсе не хочется. Да и вообще это ужасно вульгарно, не находишь, Крисси?  
Меткая фразочка «позеленел от ярости» отлично подошла бы к тому выражению глубочайшего отвращения, что расцвело на лице Криса. Отрывисто приказав Дженсену заткнуться, он постепенно замедлил ход.  
\- Чтоб у тебя член отсох, блядский козел, - прошипел он, сьезжая на обочину дороги и глуша мотор.  
Дженсен расхохотался:  
\- Крис, детка, от подобных выражений у тебя вскорости отсохнет язык.  
\- Поцелуй меня в задницу, урод!  
\- Интересное предложение, приятель, но, увы, сейчас я не слишком расположен к долгой прелюдии, - хмыкнул Дженсен.  
\- Клянусь богом, если ты сейчас же не захлопнешь пасть, я засуну тебе дуло в задницу, чокнутый пидор!  
Дженсен фыркнул:  
\- Сколько внимания к моей несчастной пидорской заднице, сладкий. Я начинаю всерьез подозревать тебя в нездоровых наклонностях. Если что, на будущее, я чаще сверху. Но ежели меня как следует раскочегарить, я…  
\- Да заткнись ты, мать твою! – на Криса было жалко смотреть. Казалось, еще минута, и он вывернет содержимое своего желудка прямиком на лобовое стекло.  
\- Затухните оба.  
Морган поморщился и махнул рукой Клиффу, останавливая бесполезную перебранку и давая знак следовать за Дженсеном. Клифф кивнул и, перегнувшись через мои колени, открыл скрипнувшую пассажирскую дверцу плимута.  
**  
Прохладный воздух, пропахший жухлыми листьями и мокрой от прошедшего накануне дождя земли, потоком ворвался в салон машины и окончательно прояснил мне мозги, заставив наконец сосредоточиться. Подобными шансами на спасение разбрасываться не стоило. Нужно было действовать решительно, тем более что ребята Моргана, казалось, немного расслабились. Дженсен, на прощание ощутимо толкнувший меня плечом, бочком выбрался из машины, не дожидаясь, пока здоровяк Клифф соизволит поднять свою внушительную тушу. Я сглотнул, молчаливый намек Дженсена был предельно понятен. Бросив последний взгляд на его напряженную спину и про себя молясь, чтобы Клифф не заподозрил ничего раньше времени, я стиснул зубы. Поерзав по сидению и дождавшись, пока Клифф отойдет как можно дальше от машины, следуя за посмеивающимся Дженсеном, я на поверку глянул в сторону остальных. Морган, тоже выбравшийся из салона, курил неподалеку и разглядывал окружающий пейзаж, в мою сторону он не смотрел. Крис же пялился в зеркало заднего вида и наверняка видел мои нетерпеливые метания. Чувствуя, как забухало в ушах гулким звоном от прилившей крови, я пододвинулся поближе к распахнутой настежь двери плимута. Крис нахмурился:  
\- Эй, парень, куда это ты намылился? – отрывисто выдал он, неосознанным движением хватаясь за пояс своих брюк.  
Проклятье! По всей видимости, пушка у ублюдка все же имелась. И если обращался он с ней так же лихо, как с рулем, мне определенно следовало поостеречься. Мало ли что нервный придурок мог отколоть в следующую минуту. Опасливо покосившись в сторону, я с облегчением заметил, что никакой реакции Моргана в ответ на Крисов оклик не последовало. Он лишь слегка обернулся, по-прежнему пыхтя своей гребаной сигарой, но и только. Наверняка решил, что неприятностей от такого, как я ждать не стоит. Или всерьез полагал, что, будучи связанным, я банально не смогу ничего предпринять. Отлично.  
\- Да вот тоже приспичило… Вы же потом хрен остановитесь ради меня. Вот я и подумал, что мне тоже не мешает поссать, - я изобразил самое идиотское выражение лица, на которое оказался способен. Даже расплылся в простовато-идиотской улыбке и пожал плечами, мол: дурак, чего с меня взять. Трясущиеся словно в пляске святого Витта руки я с силой сцепил в кулаки, чувствуя, как неровно остриженные ногти оставляют на коже ладоней глубокие вмятины. Настороженно глядевшему на меня Крису все мои ухищрения явно не нравились, руку с ремня он так и не убрал. Да и выражение его лица было донельзя красноречивым.  
\- Завязывай с этим, парень. Ты не двинешься с места, понятно?  
Я исподтишка следил за движениями его пальцев. По всему выходило, что кобура у этого ублюдка была пристегнута к ремню у левого бедра, что было весьма удобно. Во всяком случае, если бы он надумал выхватить оружие, у меня имелась бы парочка секунд в запасе. Сердце сделало кульбит, стоило мне сжать в пальцах влажную от пота веревку. Еще до того, как Клифф исчез из поля зрения, отправившись вслед за Дженсеном, я наощупь измерил длину веревки. Составляла она примерно дюймов семь, не больше. К тому же, на все про все у меня имелись лишь считанные секунды, да и то если повезет. Окинув Криса быстрым оценивающим взглядом, я осторожно скользнул вперед, больно упираясь коленями в твердую спинку водительского сидения.  
\- Вы не можете так поступить, - вновь забормотал я, отвлекая его внимание от этих передвижений – мне очень нужно, поверьте.  
\- Если ты не заткнешься, я выпущу тебе кишки, парень, - в тоне Криса зазвучала неприкрытая угроза, и я ни капли не сомневался, что безбашенный головорез преспокойно выполнит свое обещание.  
Расстановка сил изначально была неравной. Сами посудите, что такое семь дюймов веревки против пушки? Да и положение мое было уязвимым. Морган топтался неподалеку и в любой момент мог похерить к чертям весь мой нехитрый план. Подобравшись, я закусил губу, придвигаясь еще ближе к Крису, и сместился немного влево. Надеялся я лишь на то, что мне каким-то чудом все же повезет. К тому же я понятия не имел, как долго человек с затянутой на шее веревкой способен оказывать сопротивление. И от этого незнания мне становилось так тошно, что выть хотелось. С той стороны леса, куда удалились Дженсен с Клиффом, не раздавалось ни звука. И, признаться, меня это порядком нервировало.  
Вдохнув полной грудью, словно пловец перед решающим прыжком, я молниеносно выпростал из-за спины левую руку с зажатой в пальцах бечевой и обхватил шею ублюдка мертвой хваткой, что есть мочи надавив на сонные артерии.  
\- Ах, ты…  
Я немного замешкался затягивая концы веревки другой рукой – слишком слабо, на мой взгляд, слишком неуверенно. Замешкался ровно настолько, что Крису удалось издать слабый булькающий звук, отдавшийся у меня в ушах тревожным звоном. Изо всех сил потянув за концы веревки и едва ли не поскуливая от нарастающего по спирали ужаса, я вжался коленями в спинку водительского сидения, пытаясь ускорить этот жуткий процесс и краем глаза следя за широкой спиной Моргана, застывшего всего в четырех футах неподалеку. Крис дергался под моими руками, вынуждая меня сглатывать едкую, горчащую слюну, свидетельствующую о том, что не за горами тот час, когда меня вот-вот вывернет вчерашним скудным ужином. Ничего более страшного и отвратительного мне делать еще не доводилось. И, наверное, лишь в силу совершеннейшей неопытности и боязни попасться я упустил тот момент, когда ощутимо слабеющий Крис отчаянно замолотил кулаком по рулю и до упора впечатал скрюченные пальцы в гудок клаксона. Пальцами другой руки он сжимал мое онемевшее, опухшее запястье, оставляя на коже глубокие синюшные вмятины. Дернулись мы с Морганом почти одновременно. Почти, потому чтобуквально в то же мгновение из отдаленных кустов, куда Дженсен направился «справлять нужду» донеслась череда выстрелов, вспугнувшая заполошно взметнувшееся воронье в ветках высокой лиственницы. Не теряя ни единой проклятой секунды и даже не задумываясь о том, что стрелком может оказаться вовсе не Дженсен, я, преодолевая гигантское сопротивление, выволок задыхающегося Криса с водительского места и подтянул в пространство между передними сидениями. Морган, очевидно еще не решивший, куда бросаться в первую очередь, вытащил из-за пояса брюк автоматический пистолет и щелкнул предохранителем. Почему-то сквозь смазанную мешанину из невыразимого ужаса и паники прорвалась несуразная, смешная в своей дикой нелепости мысль о том, что мне так и не удалось рассмотреть марку. Морган словно отмер, и тут же, одним плавным движением преодолев расстояние до плимута, открыл огонь. Я стремительно рухнул вниз и попятился назад, вывалившись из салона и нечеловеческим усилием удерживая над собой заходящееся в предсмертных хрипах тело Криса.  
Идея использовать его вместо живого щита возникла в голове сама собой, в тот момент, когда я увидел выражение лица Моргана, вытащившего «Глок» – о, да теперь я уж точно распознал марку его пушки. Нашпигованный свинцом Крис обмяк, словно удвоив вес. Он все еще слабо подергивался, и клокочущая у него в горле кровавая пена вынуждала его издавать кошмарные булькающие звуки. Попытавшись достать его пушку из кобуры, я тотчас же отдернул руку – ощущать под пальцами мокрую от мочи ткань его брюк было омерзительно. Кровь заливала землю под моими ногами, расползаясь страшным хлюпающим месивом. Рвотный позыв утихший было на мгновение, вновь подступил к пересохшему горлу. Чувствуя, что долго не продержусь, я отполз немного в сторону. Моргану ничего не стоило оббежать машину и прикончить меня, ведь чертово тяжеленное, словно мраморная плита, тело Криса уже с большим трудом можно было назвать прикрытием. Я дернулся, боязливо оглянувшись назад, туда, где в тени замшелых стволов виднелись раскидистые кусты орешника. Время, казалось, остановилось. Увязло в плотном коконе паники и затихающих агональных хрипов Криса. Толкнув оглушительно шлепнувшееся тело вперед, на не ожидавшего подобного приема Моргана, я перекатился по земле, поближе к переднему колесу, и скрючился в три погибели, стараясь вдохнуть как можно больше воздуха перед последним, самым решительным рывком. Сквозь сумасшедший гул несущейся по венам крови я услышал сдавленное чертыхание Моргана и ощутил, как дернулся за моей спиной бок машины.  
\- Ах ты сука! – прошипел Морган, щелкая затвором, и метнулся в сторону капота, намереваясь прикончить меня.  
Наверное, это проклятое, растянувшееся резиной мгновение будет преследовать меня в кошмарах до конца моих дней. Я сгруппировался, каким-то чудом вспоминая позабытые за ненадобностью навыки по спортивному ориентированию и самозащите, и вновь перекатился влево с тем, чтобы вскочив, рвануть в сторону деревьев. Кислород обжигал легкие почище кислоты, а сердце отсчитывало каждую, гулко звенящую в застывшем пространстве долю секунды. Я сделал небольшой крюк, намереваясь не дать Моргану разрядить очередь мне в спину и, почувствовал, как взметнулась темными комьями земля под ногами. Пролетевшая в опасной близости от шеи пуля лишь каким-то чудом не разворотила мне сонную артерию и не снесла нахрен башку, только стесала полоску кожи на плече. Но это, согласитесь, были совершеннейшие мелочи по сравнению с тем, что все могло бы закончиться намного плачевнее. Для меня в первую очередь. Кровь тут же заструилась под изорванным рукавом рубашки. Кое-как зажав рану ладонью, я рухнул в самую гущу спасительных кустов, чувствуя, как острые сухие ветки клоками выдирают волосы и больно царапают пылающие щеки. Едва не напоровшись глазом на очередную торчащую ветку, я отпрянул в сторону, ползком пробираясь подальше от неуклонно приближающегося в мою сторону шороха щегольских моргановых туфель. Удивляюсь, как я не обмочился от животного ужаса, когда внезапно принявшийся насвистывать Морган резко пальнул в самую гущу кустарника, в шаге от того места, где я скрючился, стараясь задержать громкое сорванное дыхание.  
\- Поиграть решил, сучонок? - прошипел Морган, посмеиваясь. И по его тону я понял, что он готов разорвать меня голыми руками. – Думаешь, клюну на твою уловку и пожалею патроны? Ни черта подобного. А знаешь, почему? Потому что я отстрелю каждую часть твоего тела по маленькому кусочку. – Морган выстрелил левее – примеривался, сука или ждал, что я выдам себя сдавленным криком.  
Поднеся окровавленную ладонь к лицу, я стер выступившую в уголках глаз влагу. Я приказал себе замереть: не дергаться, не орать, даже тогда, когда очередная пуля угодит прямиком в меня. Я с силой впился зубами в собственное запястье, пока рот не наполнился вязким металлическим привкусом, а сердце не заколотилось так, что казалось, еще минута - и оно разорвется.  
\- Сначала руки, - сказал Морган, подкрепив страшные слова двумя гулкими выстрелами. – Как думаешь, каково это остаться без рук? Просто смотреть, как они все еще слегка подрагивают… в паре шагов от тебя. Может, начнем с пальцев? - он пальнул ровно десять раз. Десятых проклятых раз, дважды угодив мне в правую щиколотку, отчего я прокусил губу до крови и пропахал пальцами глубокие борозды во влажной глине, вырывая клочья травы с корнями. – Не забудь собрать их, сучонок. На память.  
Я замотал головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь избавиться от оглушительного звона в ушах и мерзкого, сводящего с ума ощущения пульсации в том месте, где пуля оставила после себя кровоточащий канал. Осторожно дотронувшись до раны, я поспешил отдернуть руку: штанина, превратившаяся в пропыленную, заскорузлую от впитывающейся крови тряпку, оказалась изодранной на клочки. Пулевое же отверстие, в которое неосторожно угодила подушечка большого пальца, ощущалось как нечто чужеродное, обжигающе горячее и хлюпающее.  
\- Или… может, ноги? Жизнь без ног становится весьма… приземленной! – Морган громко расхохотался, подкрепив словесный каламбур еще двумя выстрелами.  
Я сжался в комок и на мгновение зажмурился, понимая, что если я не хочу умереть, медленно расстреливаемый психом-ублюдком, мне нужно немного отползти в сторону. Неподалеку виднелся клочок земли, покрытый глубокими рытвинами, заполненными водой и прелыми листьями. Извитые сплетающиеся корни образовывали на влажной земле нечто вроде плотного ковра. Плечо и нога онемели, увеличившись, казалось, в размерах. Продолжать лежать на одном месте и слушать, как Морган, посмеиваясь, перезаряжает пистолет, было равносильно самоубийству. Нужно было только немного подтянуть ощущавшуюся бесполезным довеском ногу здоровой рукой. Нужно было двигаться, тем более что перед глазами замелькали слаженной круговертью черные точки. Нужно было попытаться отрешиться от равномерных толчков, с которыми кровь медленно вытекала из раны. Если бы только я мог. Неуклонно накатившаяся слабость сделала веки тяжелыми, будто кто привязал к кончикам слипшихся от слез ресниц тяжелые гири. Дыхание потихоньку замедлялось, а нарастающее головокружение превратило окружающий мир лишь в череду смазанных блеклых красок. Я лежал, не сводя затуманенного взгляда с полянки неподалеку, и внезапно улыбнулся, с удивлением отметив, как извитые корни перекувыркнулись в воздухе, внезапно оказавшись у меня над головой. Меж комьями серого мха и полусгнивших листьев мелькнул буровато-зелеными чешуйками бок проползающей змеи. И почему-то мне стало до ужаса любопытно, как ей удается передвигаться вверх ногами. В паре шагов что-то бормотал Морган, но звук его голоса доносился словно издалека, как если бы он кричал из-под земли. Над ухом загудела лесная мошкара, учуявшая сладковатый запах крови и теперь слетающаяся на этот неожиданный пир. Новый звук – отдаленный и едва различимый - прорвался сквозь дымчатое марево ускользающего сознания, но тут же вновь затерялся в стрекочущее-шуршащей реальности, что смыкалась вокруг меня постепенно сужающимся кольцом. Не в силах более держать глаза открытыми, я расслабился и, в последний раз, запоздало подумал о том, что наверняка выдал себя неосторожным движением.  
**

Очнулся я не от гулкого перестука тяжелых дождевых капель по крыше машины, хотя само по себе то, что я каким-то гребаным чудом оказался в плимуте вместо того, чтобы пойти на корм червям в лесной чаще, было весьма странно. И даже не от мерного рева мотора. А от отвратительного, вызывающего мандраж звука с которым мокрая, перепачканная кровью, грязью и почему-то блевотиной ткань моей рубашки елозила по велюровой обивке сидения. Проморгавшись в сумеречном полумраке салона, я поднял голову, силясь разглядеть хоть что-то сквозь клочковатую темень, заполнившую смазанный, словно в одночасье лишившийся красок мир. Стоит ли говорить, что попытка не увенчалась успехом, и в итоге я лишь потревожил раны на ноге, тотчас же отозвавшиеся ноющей тупой болью, а перед глазами замельтешили сияющие огненными ободками красноватые круги.  
\- Не дергайся. Лежи.  
Ну надо же. Дженсен. Хотя, удивляться тут было особо нечему. Вряд ли чокнутый псих Морган, пытавшийся убить меня с особым зверством там, в лесу, внезапно проникся идеей увезти меня на своем проклятущем плимуте хрен знает куда, к черту на кулички.  
\- Как тебе..? Где они? – просипел я и поежился от того маловразумительного скрипящего карканья, которое напоминал мой сорванный голос. Неосознанно прикусив нижнюю губу, я тихонько взвыл – прокушенные до крови губы болели просто адски и при попытке облизать треснувшие, покрытые засохшей сукровичной коркой ранки я не почувствовал ничего, кроме жжения и мерзкого прогорклого привкуса на языке. Сердито сморгнув выступившие от боли слезы, я повернулся к Дженсену. Не сказать, что меня так уж сильно заботила судьба Моргана или Клиффа, да мне, если честно, было совершенно наплевать на обоих ублюдков, но кое о чем побеспокоиться все же следовало. Что там Дженсен плел про Сенат? Да и сам Морган не особо-то скрывал своих связей с какими-то высокопоставленными шишками. Если он мог запросто, не имея никаких зацепок, угрожать мне Салемом, становилось ясно как божий день, что дружки Моргана околачивались не где-нибудь, а непосредственной близости от Конгресса. Да и байкеров, с которыми он проворачивал разные грязные делишки, тоже сбрасывать со счетов не следовало. Вот и выходило, что по всем фронтам – куда ни плюнь, а кругом одно дерьмище.  
\- Багажник, - прохрипел я, вспомнив о словах бедолаги Криса, чье тело осталось на безымянной поляне в лесу на потеху воронью и мошкаре. – Ты…  
\- Заткнись, хватит трепаться. Побереги силы, - по-прежнему невозмутимо отозвался Дженсен. – Конечно же, я проверил. Только нет там нихера. Один сплошной наеб, приятель. Наркота да, была, а вот пушек - ни одной.  
Я выдохнул, рассматривая причудливую мешанину из светотени на потолке. Редкие грозовые вспышки выглядели слегка зловеще.  
\- Наеб, говоришь, хм. Наеб случился гораздо раньше. Сейчас же просто масштабы слегка возросли, - я усмехнулся, думая о том, что мои жалкие попытки хорохориться выглядят донельзя бабскими. Кем-кем, а обманутой девицей я не был, так что, пора было брать себя в руки.  
\- Как ты вытащил пули? – тихо спросил я, легонько поглаживая ноющую онемевшую кожу ниже колена. По ощущениям дела обстояли весьма хреново. Я невольно провел пальцами ниже, туда, где глухо пульсировало и опаляло жаром даже сквозь плотную, хоть и изодранную ткань брюк и какую-то тряпку, которой Дженсен перевязал ногу чуть выше щиколотки.  
\- Да никак, - он пожал плечами. – Одна прошла навылет, вторая в кость. Скол там будь здоров. Но благодари бога, что не в артерию. Доберемся до ближайшего госпиталя - и получишь себе белую обувку на ближайшие парочку месяцев. Тебе пойдет.  
\- По-твоему это смешно?  
\- Абсолютно, - и вот хрен поймешь, что имел в виду, ублюдок.  
Улегшись поудобнее, ну, насколько это представлялось возможным, я закрыл глаза:  
\- Тебя прикончат. Если ты… если они поймут, что Моргана замочили, тебя прикончат.  
Дженсен фыркнул. Просто фыркнул - и все. Даже не ответил ни черта внятного, хотя, может быть, вся загвоздка крылась в том, что ему попросту нечего было сказать. Приоткрыв глаза, я принялся наблюдать за ним сквозь неровную ресничную щелочку. Хотелось поймать его… на чем-нибудь. Убедиться, что ему действительно наплевать на все и со спокойной душой, хорошенько врезав ему в рожу на прощание, свалить на все четыре стороны. Почему-то тот факт, что не далее как пару часов назад он трахал меня на скрипучих мотельных кроватях, да так, что сердце замирало и поджилки тряслись, задевал больше всего. Я нахмурился, понимая, что странное, ширившееся в груди чувство и неуместные в данный момент воспоминания грозят завести куда-то не туда. Глупо.  
\- Так… ни в какой Боулдер Морган везти нас и не собирался? Раз в багажнике не было пушек, а сами они отправлялись, можно сказать, налегке, то…  
\- Еще как собирался, - Дженсен зашарил свободной рукой по приборной доске в поисках курева. – Правда, твое присутствие в их планы не входило, уж извини. Да, и еще бедняга Морган не учел того факта, что мне просто-таки позарез нужно было оказаться в его тачке.  
Поразмышляв с минуту над этим довольно нелогичным заявлением, я зашипел, вновь делая отчаянную попытку приподняться на локте, и уставился на Дженсена так, будто и в самом деле собирался испепелить его на месте одним лишь взглядом.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что все это время… Ты… ты … - я саданул кулаком по сиденью.  
Дженсен насмешливо улыбнулся, разглядывая в зеркале заднего вида ошарашенное выражение моего лица.  
\- Да, Джаред, - очень спокойно, что абсолютно не вязалось с глупейшей улыбкой, сказал Дженсен, - быстро соображаешь, если захочешь. Иногда случается такая забавная штука, как «перекрестные заказы». Очень даже распространенное в байкерской группировке понятие. Дэвис заказал Моргана, Морган заказал Дэвиса. Все о’кей, ладно? Главное в том, что… я успел. Думал, сдохну там, в лесу, когда услышал, что Морган пустил в ход пушку… - он ссутулился и выбросил дымящийся окурок в приоткрытое окно. - Послушай-ка, давай ты немного покемаришь, идет? Пока мы не доберемся до города. А там можешь спрашивать меня о чем угодно, я отвечу, честно. Просто… полежи.  
Я фыркнул и закрыл глаза.  
\- Странно, что ты говоришь о честности, - глаза слипались от усталости, а язык, казалось, превратился в скользкий, неповоротливый обрубок. – Хотя бы потому, что ты понятия не имеешь, что такое честность. И, знаешь, можешь подавиться своими чертовыми объяснениями.  
Дженсен ожидаемо промолчал. Потянувшись к приборной доске, он слегка покрутил ручку настроек радио, выискивая среди статических помех хоть что-нибудь стоящее. Из гущи скрипучего шума и обрывков разговоров проскальзывал печальный проигрыш биттловской «Пока моя гитара нежно плачет». Чертыхнувшись, он принялся было и дальше вертеть ручку, только отчего-то тихий, немного хриплый голос Харрисона, поющего о том, что каждый должен учиться на собственных ошибках, чем-то звенящим и невообразимо созвучным проехался по сердцу.  
\- Оставь, - попросил я и, морщась от боли, слегка подтянул раненую ногу повыше.  
\- Потянуло на романтику? – тихо, но четко съязвил Дженсен и тут же добавил, словно боялся, что я опять начну беситься и высказывать ему собственные претензии. – Хочешь пить? Там внизу бутылка «Сэдж». Не самый, конечно, подходящий вариант, но за неимением лучшего сгодится.  
Чувствуя, как внезапно вновь накатывает полыхавшая в груди досада и нарастает в такт сердцебиению жгучая обида за обман и недомолвки, я отрицательно покачал головой. Не знаю, кто дернул меня за язык, да и вообще наверняка во всем этом была виновата чертова внезапно подскочившая температура и глухая пульсирующая боль в ноге, но, зажмурившись и ощущая, как дрожит в груди в унисон тихим, едва различимым сквозь помехи аккордам мелодии, я пробормотал:  
\- Наверное, это жуть как смешно, но у меня еще никогда не было вот так…  
\- Джаред…- как-то слишком потерянно пробормотал он.  
Я гулко сглотнул, пытаясь протолкнуть хоть немного слюны в саднящее горло.  
\- Это же, почти как свобода. Очень напоминает по ощущениям. Только свободу можно ловить до бесконечности, а с этим… совсем наоборот. Оно само норовит тебя поймать. Выслеживает, расставляет повсюду приманки, а затем… стережет, не давая вырваться. И это здорово. Да, блядь, это настолько потрясающе, что с трудом находишь слова, хотя они и не нужны вовсе. А еще… это дико страшно. И чем-то похоже на лотерею в рыбной ловле. Забавно, правда? Лотерея в рыбной ловле. Обхохочешься. Особенно, если на крючок попадешься вовсе не ты, а кто-нибудь другой. Кто-то, на кого тебе плевать с высоты Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг.  
Дженсен выматерился и крутанул руль, резко съезжая на обочину пустующей дороги. Я только застонать успел от обжигающей боли, а он уже заглушил мотор и обернулся так резко, что жалобно скрипнули рессоры.  
\- Если бы не нога, - прошипел он сердито, - я бы хрен с тобой церемонился. Поверь на слово, вмазал бы так, что мало не показалось бы.  
Я отвернулся, сцепив зубы и мысленно уговаривая чертово упрямое сознание отключиться. Нога болела адски, да и невесть по какой причине взбеленившийся Дженсен сверлил меня яростным взглядом и, что гораздо хуже, с силой вдавливал пальцы в плечо. Глаза у него были совершенно белыми от гнева.  
\- Отпусти, - прохрипел я, делая слабую попытку высвободиться, - я… если не уберешь руки, я блевану.  
\- Ничего, мне не привыкать, - прошипел он донельзя вкрадчиво.  
\- Потерпи еще немного. Я свалю, как только мы доберемся до города, - отчаянно забормотал я, с удивлением отмечая, насколько же плаксиво прозвучало это обещание.  
Дженсен же, казалось, еще больше вскипел. Хотя, куда уж больше? Рвано выдохнув, он крепче сдавил мое плечо.  
\- Только попробуй.  
\- Решил сломать мне руку? Ну, для контраста, - признаться, я уже и сам не понимал, что несу. Слова рвались из горла сплошным потоком, затапливая салон машины густой волной гнева и какого-то по-дурацки радостного предчувствия, что тебе река во время паводка.  
\- Ничего, не рассыплешься. По-другому то ты не понимаешь.  
Словно взамедленной сьемке я поднял руку и положил липкую от пота ладонь поверх его пальцев.  
\- Отпусти, - повторил я и осторожно погладил его запястье. Надрывные аккорды хариссоновской гитары уже давно сменились чистым двухголосьем Пола Саймона и Арта Гарфанкела. И простые, понятные строчки песни о распространяющейся подобно раковой опухоли тишине и одиночестве словно бы смягчили что-то внутри, словно отодвинули на задний план собственную злость.  
\- Дженсен? – позвал я и с трудом отогнал прочь туманящую взгляд радужную пленку.  
\- Хрен тебе удастся сбежать, упрямый долговязый ублюдок, - отозвался он и склонился ниже, начисто игнорируя и узкое расстояние между спинками передних сидений, и коробку передач, впивавшуюся ему в бедро, и мое отдающее кровью и рвотой загнанное дыхание. – Лотерея, говоришь? – добавил он тихо и, нагнувшись, едва ощутимо мазнул сухими губами по моей щеке. – Не знаю, кто из нас выиграл, Джаред, да мне и это и неинтересно вовсе, но… знаешь, оно того стоило...

**

Знаете, а свобода все же весьма занятная штука. Уникальное в своем роде понятие. Иногда она способна принимать самые неожиданные и причудливые формы. И что бы ни говорили о ней, в каких бы красках ни описывали, распинаясь и строча многотомные монографии и трактаты, а она разная. Особенная. Для каждого своя. Когда я это понял? Наверное, тогда, далеким летом тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят девятого, когда, лежа на заднем сидении плимута и морщась от боли в раненой ноге, я слушал песню об одиночестве, покрепче прижимая к себе обнявшего меня Дженсена. Далеким летом шестьдесят девятого… Летом, до краев наполненным надеждой, дорогой, старым рок-н-роллом и Дженсеном.


End file.
